The Walking Dead AJ's story
by Future Mrs.Riggs
Summary: AJ Blake. She's 11 years old and lives a normal life that any girl should live. After her mom and older sister dies by a walker attack, she goes to find her dad and her little brother with her best friend Sophia and her family. And when she joins Rick's group, she recognizes her old school crush is the leaders son, Carl. A Carl/OC sort of thing. Please R&R! Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

My name is AJ Blake. My name really means Allison-Jay. I was living a normal life untill this all started. I lived with my mom, my dad, my 17 year old sister Alesha and my 4 almost 5 year old brother Cody. I'm 11 years old. I live in King Country, Georgia and I got to KC Middle school with my best friend Sophia Peletier. We've been friends as long as I can remember. It was family-fun-night tonight. It was the last full day we spent all together.

"Where are we going I'm so bourd!" Alesha said yelling in my ear.

"Can you not yell in my ear Alicia I would like to not go deaf." I said scolding at her.

We both looked at each other and in are eyes we were having a Mexican-Stand off.

"Can you girls stop fighting! How about you fight tomorrow when its not family day." My mom said turning the radio in the car louder so we can't fight. Alicia looked out her window while I continued to play with Cody in his car-seat.

"Alish-Girl are you still look at collages yet?" my dad siad. Thats his nickname for her. We all have one. Alishia is 'Alish-Girl', I'm 'Allie-Girl', and Cody is 'Cody-Boy'.

"Dad I'm in my theird of high school, why do I need to pick out a collage now?" Alishia said all snobby like.

"Allison-Jay already has a high school picked out and shes in 6th grade. Even Sophia has one picked out." What does me or my friend have to do with this?

"Well thats because they're smart and I'm not so I'm not gonna pick one out yet."

"Are we there yet!" Cody yelled. "Almost ok Cody."

"Yes mommy!"

* * *

We finally arrived at a bowling place. We walked in and and Cody started going nuts about what color bowling ball he wanted to use, and what lane he wanted to go in.

"Cody the workers are gonna put us in that lane where daddy is and you can pick a ball ok?" I said grabbing his hand and walking towred the lane. Cody was jumping all over the place.

"I'm gonna find mom ok?" Alicia said walking away.

"Alright." I said. Alicia has always done stuff to get far away from me. She siad that shes only wanted a little brother but I know she just says that to get me mad. Shes happy to have a little sister who she can talk about her boyfriends with.

"Alright Allie-Girl I'm gonna fill out the names and you two can go pick out a bowling ball."

"Alright." I walked Cody up to where you pick the bowling balls.

"Alright you would be in this section." Its sorted on how heavy the balls are. "What color do you want bro." I asked him.

He looked at all the bowling balls untill he found one in his favorite color. A bright shinny blue. "This one!" He siad. I let go of his hand and held his ball and walked over to my section with him following me.

I told him to hold his bowling ball. Hes pretty strong for a 4 year old. I picked out a violet colored ball for me and a pink ball for Alicia.

I walked up to her. She was leaning agents the wall.

"Here sis." I said handing the ball to her.

"Thanks." she grabbed it.

"Ok heres how its gonna go: Cody-Boy, Allie-Girl, Alish-Girl, mom then me." my dad said waving his arms like its some math problem. Uhg. Math. "So pretty much yongest to oldest exseped you and mom are flipped. Why is that?" I asked.

"Havent you heard the term 'Ladies first." my dad siad

"Yeah AJ you should follow that rule." Alesha said jokeing around.

I went to hit her but before I did she was like "I'm kidding I love you." Alicia. She always does that.

"Thank you hunnie." My mom said kissing my dad. "Uhg!" the three of us moaned.

"Its family night not date night! Uhg!" Cody siad.

"You little brat! Get up there and bowl!" My mom said laughing. He knocked 7 pins down. He bowled agian and knocked the rest down.

"Holy crap Cody!" Alicia said.

"Give me high five!" It was now my turn. I got a strike. I walked back.

"Beet that! Haha!" I yelled to Alicia.

"I will watch and see little girl!" She knocked 3 pins down. I laughed.

"Shut up." she said laughing and knocked down 4 more pins.

"Nice try to beat me though!" I siad smiling.

At the end of our bowling game supprisingly Cody won.

"I let him win." my dad siad as we walked out.

"Yeah right nice try Jayson." my mom said.

"Its true though!" We all laughed at how foolish my dad was makeing him self look. That was the best day of my life with my whole family. And it was the last day with my whole family.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a sucky first chapter but I tryed. Please read more it gets much better! And please review! Thanks!**


	2. Mom and Dad

Chapter 2: Mom and Dad

"I'm gonna take Cody to work with me today." My dad said as soon as I came walking out of the bathroom from my shower.

I was wearing a white tank-top with a black and blue plaid botton-up shirt over it. I buttoned the shirt and rolled up my sleeves only showing a small part of my tank-top at the top. I was also wearing my favorite dark blue jeans and my DCs putting my short blond hair in a side pony tail so it wont get in the way of my basketball practice later in the day.

"Bye Allie-Girl." My dad said kissing my four head.

"Bye daddy." I said getting the cereal out of the cabnet and heading for the fridge for the milk.

"Bye honnie see you tomorrow." My mom said. My dad works at night but it takes him a few hours to get there so he leaves at day to get there.

My mom kissed my dad and Cody and they where off.

"Hey mom when am I going to Sophia's tomorrow?" I said sitting down and taking a bite of my cereal. "I dont know Allison-Jay I need to talk to Carol."

That was my mom. She never called me AJ. I dont know the reason but it gets on my nerves. I hate my name.

"Alright." I said annyoied. It was quite for a few minutes untill I heard a scream. It sounded like Alicia.

"Alicia are you alright!?" my mom yelled.

"I spilt nail pollish ALL over me!" I almost choked on my cereal and almost fell out of my chair because I was laughing so hard.

"Stop laughing at your sister and go help her. And tell her to take a shower!" My mom said still doing the dishes.

"Oh alright." I said getting up from the floor and heading up stairs.

I walked in the hallway past the orange and white striped door that said _Cody_ on it in orange. Then I walked up to the white and pink striped door that said _Alicia_ on it in pink. I opend the door and saw Alicia COVERED in pink nail pollish.

I died laughing even more actually seeing it.

"Haha so funny I know. Shut it squirt." She said getting up and picking up the nail pollish bottle. I got up.

"Mom said to get in the shower." I laughed.

"Ok. Wait what time is it?" she asked.

"It was 11:46 last time I checked."

"Kk." she said. I hate it when she uses text talk. Seriously, keep it for your phone people.

When Alicia went down stairs I told her to tell mom I would be in my room. I walked to my door. It was white with blue stripes and it said _Allison-Jay _in blue on it and walked in.

It was a few hours and I was in my room whatching TV. Once the clock turned 7:00pm the power went out. I walked down stairs.

"Hey, mom the powers out in my room is there something wrong with the power box thingy outside?" I asked.

"I know honnie, I just called Carol to see if her powers out and she said its out. Aparently its city wide or something." she said kind of sounding sick.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Its just the bug. Everyones getting it."

"Oh,ok. I'll be in my room." I said nervose. I hope I dont get it. I've never really been sick. Maybe a cold, but not the bug.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the power still out. My phone had no servise so I couldn't call dad to see if he was ok.

I walked down stairs to get a water bottle and to eat breakfast. Alicia wasnt in her room and neither was mom.

I went down stairs and a found three people in my kitchen.

"Mom?" I said confused. I saw her. She looked tarrible. She looked so pail and her blond hair had blood in it. She had a gash on the side of her arm and there was blood all over the floor.

She was next to some other woman. She looked the same. Its just looked like she was like that for a while longer.

On the floor was my sister. She has gashes all over her. I had tears in my eyes seeing her like that. I saw my 'mom' and that woman get up and walk towrds me while making grunting noises. The kept coming at me going faster and faster. I ran upstairs and ran into my room with them following me. I barricaded my door with my desk and sat agenst the desk. I was breathing heavily. Thats not mom. Thats not Alicia. This isnt happening this is just a dream. A bad, bad dream. I thought of Cody and my father.

"Crap." I siad out loud.

* * *

It was a few hours until I heard a honking noise outside. I still heard those things banging on my door. But they went away when they heard the beep.

I looked out the window to see Ed outside. I opened my window.

"Are there any of those things in your house?!" He yelled.

"Yeah! Only two or three though!" I yelled back.

"Where are they!"

"I dont know! Last time I saw them they where pounding on my bedroom door!"

He walked around like he was thinking. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking to leave me, or to save me. He looked at the car to see Sophia's face. She looked scared and with her eyes she was warning Ed not to leave me.

"Your gonna jump out the window!" He yelled. My eyes widend.

"Are you crazy!" I was so scared. How the hell did he expect to have me jump out the window an be ok with it?

"Do you want Carol to catch you?" He looked mad.

"Yes please." I hate to admit it, but I'm kind of scared of Ed. The way he beats Carol and Sophia.

Carol got out of the car. "You can trust me ok AJ?" she said, "I'll catch you."

I opend my window as high as it could. I broke the glass on the glass part of the window a little but I was ok. I remembered something.

"One second!" I shouted to Carol and got down and pulled out a photo album. I grabbed a picture of me, mom, dad, Cody and Alicia.

I folded the picture up and put it in my pocket. I walked back to the window and sat on the window-pain.

I took a deep breath and jumped. I screamed until I felt someone catch me. Carol put me down and we rushed into the car.

"Are you ok AJ?" Sophia asked as soon as I joined her in the back seat. "Yeah I'm fine." she looked at me funny.

"Really. I am." It was quiet for most of the ride.

* * *

"Hey Carol and Ed?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Caro asked.

"Well...um...I lost my mom and I'm pretty sure I lost my dad but I guess I'm wondering if I can um...call you both my mother and my father." Carol looked like she was ok with it while Ed didnt look so happy to 'have another kid'.

"Yes AJ thats fine." Carol smiled. It was quiet agian. Sophia and I where looking around. Once we spoted the 'Welcome to Atlanta!' sign we looked at each other confused on why we where heading to Atlanta. But it turns out, thats where we met our new friends.

* * *

**If you think the chapter was rushed, sorry. I would say the story doesn't get better until about chapter 4 or chapter 3. Thanks for reading and please review your thoughts! :)**


	3. Atlanta

We've been in Atlanta for a few days now. A lot of people where here.

"Mom I'm hungry." I said. I've gotten used to calling them mom and dad now.

"I know AJ but we need to save up on food ok?" She said handing Sophia and I each one Pop-Tart. We where sitting on the tail-gate of the truck.

"So...how have you been latly?" Sophia asked. We always tried to brighten up moods. Even now especially.

"Um...I've had better days you know." I said "Yet I've had worse though." Sophia looked at me.

"When?"

"When I got grounded."

"Um...I think I'd rather be grounded then this AJ." She said still looking at me funny.

"Haha I know." I said taking another bite out of my Pop-Tart.

It looked like it was around 3:00ish. I didn't have my phone on me cause I left it at my house and its not like it would be working anyway.

It was about 5 minutes of silents until I said "So..." I said looking around. "So..." Sophia repeated back looking strait down.

We heard Carol and Ed fighting over on the side of the truck. "We need to get out of here and head somewhere else!" Ed shouted. "Whats the point Ed we're all staying here until the government or someone clears things up! Its safe here!" Carol yelled. Sophia and I looked at each other.

"Who do you thinks right?" She asked me. "I don't know. I'm leaning more towards moms side right now." I whisper back. Ed slapped Carol for disagreeing with him. She walked away with tears in her eyes and sat I the passengers seat.

"Dad why did you hit mom!" Sophia yelled. "Shut up and get your ass in the car! We're driving up more!" Ed yelled while me and Sophia got off the tail-gate and got in the back seat. He got in the car and slammed the door. We pulled up a little closer to the city and stopped. He turned to Carol and said,

"We're staying here are you happy." and he walked out the door while Carol remained silent.

* * *

It was dark out now. It looked about 7 o'clock.

This woman, man and boy walked over to us. The woman and boy looked familiar.

"Excuse me, but could you just watch my son for a second?" The woman asked. The boy was shorter then me and Sophia but he looked like he was almost as tall as me.

"Oh sure." Carol said. Then I remembered who it was. Sophia saw my face get reddish-pinkish. She looked at me.

"Ohhhh. Looks familiar doesnt he?" She laughed. I elbowed her in the arm. "Oww!" She said loudly. "Shut up." I smiled.

His name was Carl Grimes. I saw him around school. He was a year older then me. I only have a little crush on him though and Sophia takes it as this huge deal...when its really not that much of a big deal.

His mother and father pulled him aside to talk to him real quick. When he walked back to us Sophia said, "Your mom and dad looks really nice." "What? Shane's not my dad. My dads dead." he looked down. I looked at Sophia and she shrugged. "How was I suppose to know." She mouthed.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Its alright, I mean Shane's like your dad right?" I think I just made things worse.

"No. I still call him Shane. I mean he was my dads best friend." He still looked sad. I was gonna say that joke that Sophia and I said earlier with the whole 'So how've you been lately?' thing but I guess right now's not the time.

Carol walked around the truck. "Are you hungry sweetie, I could get you something?" "Yes please." Carol walked back to get him some food until Ed said, "We don't know these people and your going give them food?" Ed said. "Come on Ed these are good people and this boy is starving." Carol said protesting. "I don't care." Ed said and walked away. Carol grabbed a piece of food and walked back to where we were sitting. She handed Carl the food.

"There you go honey." She said and walked away. "Your moms nice. Shes your mom right?" He asked Sophia and I. "Yeah. And he's our dad." I said pointing to Ed. "Ok." He said and started eating his Pop-Tart.

A few other people where walking in our direction. It was two women each with blond hair walking with a younger boy in a hat and a older man.

I don't mean to be raciest but the younger guy looked Asian. They walked up to Carol and Ed.

"Hi I'm sorry to interrupt but do you know if this is the only safe zone?"

"So far as I know this is the only one," Carol said. "and I'm Carol. This is my husband Ed and my daughters Sophia and AJ." She said introducing us all.

"I'm Amy. This is my older sister Andrea and this is Glenn and Dial." They all shook hands and talked about adult stuff I wouldn't really care about.

We saw people fighting over food or something. Then all of us heard screams and a booming noise. We all looked back. They where bombing Atlanta. The only safe zone. And they were getting closer.

Carl's mother and Shane came running back. "Come on you guys can follow us!" Shane yelled. Carl ran to his mom and got into the car.

Sophia and I ran to our car and got in the back seat.

"Shit..." I heard Ed cuss under his breath._Why the hell is the government bombing the only safe zone? _I thought. "Sophia and AJ where going to follow Shane and his family to a safer place ok?" Carol said trying to comfort us. We just shook our heads and prepared for a long trip ahead of us.

We where driving for a few hours and we all finally pulled up to a sort of camping places. Who ever lived there was nice and armed. I just hope they let us in...

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was rushed I just came back to fix somethings and I was really busy while making this chapter but there getting better.**

**I don't own anything but this fanfiction.**


	4. Ready! Set! Zombies!

Shane got out of the car. "Hey do you people live here?" all the women in the camp had there kids go play while the men got there wepons to defend the camp.

"Yeah why?" one of the men said.

"We just want to know if we could stay here for a few nights. We have three kids and a couple of other people." Shane said putting his hand up to show no harm. I looked at the RV. I saw Amy walk out with Andrea.

"We don't need any new-comers." One of the men said.

"I'm Shane. We don't mean no harm." Shane said lowering the rifial in his hand.

"What is your name?" the man looked around at his camp.

"T-Dog," the man said seriously "make yourself at home." he walked away.

Shane came up to the cars and banged on them and pointed to the camp. We got out of the car and grabbed our stuff. I share clouths with Sophia. I'm her size. We got out of the car and walked over to the camp. We looked around. There was some tents set up and one or two firepits. We where surronded by woods so the place looks like it would be safe. Sophia and I met up with Carl. Our parents took our stuff and told us to go play with the other kids.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked.

"I saw them go over there in that clearer area." Carl said pointing to the left side.

"How many kids do you think are here?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know but the ones that I saw looked about our age." Carl said. Its like he has an answer for everything. We walked over and saw only two kids.

"Hi!" Sophia yelled. She was always so friendly to people. It was easy for her to make friends.

"Hi..." the little girl said.

"Im Sophia and this is Carl and AJ," she said happily "whats your names?" The girl let go of her little brother and said,

"Im Eliza and this is my little brother Louis. Are you three brother and sisters?"

"Oh no I'm her older sister and thats her crush- I mean our friend." I glared at her. She read my eyes. I said 'Nice save genius'.

"I like your name." I said looking at the little boy who looked about seven or eight.

"Thanks." Louis said shy.

"Don't mind him hes not shy at all. He'll get used to you." Eliza smiled. We smiled back.

"How old are you guys?" Carl asked.

"Well I'm ten and Louis is eight," she said. "how old are you guys?" Its funny cause we're already getting used to her and her brother.

"I'm eleven and Sophia and Carl are twelve." I said. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked.

"Well we where just pretending that I was one of those things, and Louis needed to run from me and and try to defend himself. Want to play?"

"Yeah!" We said and ran over to the more 'playable' area.

"Sophia and I will be it ok!" Eliza siad. Carl, Louis and I where spread out while Eliza and Sophia where standing side by side waiting to 'attack' us.

"Ready," Eliza said. I moved a little so it would be easier for me to run.

"Set," Eliza and Sophia both got in their position to run.

"Zombie!" She said and ran after Louis while Sophia ran after him too.

How they were walking it was really convinceing if they were walkers. The sounds were a little off with Sophia but how Eliza was making the sounds she could pass up as a real walker. He ran into Carl and they both fell down. This was there chance to get both of them. Louis got up and ran while Carl was still on the ground. Eliza ran for her brother.

"Urrg." Eliza growled and swatted at her little brother. Louis dodged his sister and ran a little crooked.

"Haha! You won't get me walker!" Sophia ran after Louis and he started to run faster. I met up with Carl.

"I wonder why there going after just Louis." I said. It was weird talking to him with out Sophia.

"Yeah," Carl laughed. "Hey you walker come and get us!" Carl laughed and Sophia turned and walked/ran towred us. We both ran in diffrent directions. Eliza was still after her brother but Sophia was headed towred Carl. He tripped over a branch hanging out of the ground and fell to the ground. She was about to get him when I ran over and tackled her. We both fell.

"Oof!" We both laughed and got up. We dusted ourselfs off and Carl looked at me strange I just turned back to Sopia and laughed ignoring the look on his face.

"I'm guessing I'm a walker now right?" I laughed. Louis was helping Carl up.

"Yup. Why did you tackle her?" Eliza laughed. "I don't know. I mean, if one of the people in my group was in danger like that wouldn't you do the same?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess." the three of us laughed until Eliza's dad Morales came over. We don't know his real name.

"You five back to the camp ok. Were going to eat now and its getting dark out." he said and walked away with us.

The six of us walked back. Once they saw all of us covered in dirt all of our moms where about to flip out.

"What happend?" Lori asked.

"We where just playing a game and we all fell down pretty much." Carl said to his mother trying to calm her down.

"Are you alright?" Carol asked.

"Yes mom we're ok it was just a game." Sophia said.

"We're just trying to make sure ok." Eliza and Louis's mom Miranda siad.

"Alright. What are we haveing for dinner?" Louis asked.

"Daryl got more squirrel for us alright."

"Urg." Eliza said.

"Hey kids we need to save up on food for emergencys so be grateful." Miranda said. We saw the squirrel already rosting on the firepit.

Sophia and I walked into our tent to change into our pajamas.

"How bad do you think it will taste?" I asked.

"What the squirrel? I don't know. I feel bad cause there pretty cute animals though." Sophia said looking down.

"Yeah. As long as we don't eat the fur I'm good though." I said and Sophia laughed. When we where outside Carol had squirrel waiting for us. I'm gonna be honest. It wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Hey look at me ima red-neck!" I laughed.

"Hey thats mean!" Sophia yelled.

"I'm kidding! Shesh." I said smiling. The group was being loude but Sophia and I still whispered.

"So do you like him?" Sopia asked.

"Who Carl? Psh. No." I said taking a bite of my squirrel.

"Denial!" Sophia yelled. Some of the people in the group looked at her and then got back to there conversations.

"Shut up! Alright you want the truth? A little ok." I laughed.

"You gotta tell him!" Sophia said. Here we go again. "Why do you make such a big deal out of things like this?" I asked. Seriously. I wanted to know.

"I've told you before. Don't get me into romance kind of stuff I go all at it." She said.

"Alright Miss Romance." I said. We both laughed.

"Wanna know what sucks." she said.

"Whats that?"

"I have a song stuck in my head and I cant listen to it." Sophia said with a serious look on her face.

"What song?" Again why do I ask?

"Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson." That was I think her second favorite song. Her first is me and her song. I heard her humming it.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed whats up with this prince song in my head..." I heard her whisper. Then she got up and started dance.

"Whoa oh oh oh its always a good time! Whoa oh oh oh oh!" Everyone started to laugh. Ed was in the tent. And a good thing to or he would tell her to stop. I got up and started dancing with her along with the rest of the kids and even Glenn Amy. They were so funny.

"Dance party!" Sophia and I yelled. All the kids and Glenn and Amy where going crazy while everyone laughed and Sophia and I where singing Good Time. Its was so much fun. What I would do to have those days back agian. They where so much fun.


	5. The pistol

Chapter 5: The pistol

I was the first one at camp to wake up. I had my 'Adventure Time' throw blanket wrapped around my body.

I sat down in one of the foldable chairs outside the tent and watched the left over smoke rise from the fire pit full of ashes.

I rolled up my right sleeve and took my black elastic off my wrist. I tided my hair back up in a side ponytail looking like it didn't even move.

I was sitting there for a while until I heard a tent zipper. I looked to see who it was and it was Lori.

"Hi." I said quietly. "Hi. How did you sleep AJ?" she asked sitting down brushing her hair. "Good I guess...obviously I'd be more comfortable my bed at home but I can't get that can't I." I said looking back at the fire pit. Lori looked at me like I had three heads or something. "What it's true. Wouldn't you rather sleep on a bed?"

Lori was about to say something until Shane and Carl walked out. Carl walked up to his mom. "Mom I'm hungry." he said pulling on her sleeve. "Alright. AJ are you hungry too?" she asked. "Yeah kind of..." I said sounding still kind of shy around Shane. I don't know what it was. But there's a small part of me thinking he's not zombie apocalypse material.

Lori got Carl and I cereal. Shane and Carl sat across from me. I think he still felt weird around me. "So what school did you go to before this?" Shane asked. "Sophia and I went to KC Middle School. I was in sixth grade." I said looking to see what Carl's reaction was. "That's the same school Carl went to." "Yeah I know. I saw him around." I said looking down kind of blushing. But I know they couldn't see.

"I thought Sophia was older then you?" Carl asked. "She is. She stood back in a grade and I was a grade below her." I said lying. Sophia really started school late. But that would make no sense seeing how we're 'sisters'. I took a bite out of my cereal. "I'm up." I heard Sophia yawn in the tent. She got out of the tent. Her hair was a m-e-s-s.

"Sup sleeping beauty." I laughed. "Haha. Do any of you somehow in this world know what time it is?" Sophia yawned again. Daryl came out. "Yeah. It's bout seven or eight-ish." he said leaning on the RV. "Urg. Early!" Sophia shouted into her hands and sat down next to me. "So…where there any walkers, last night?" I asked. "No honey you don't need to worry ok?" Lori said.

I saw a pistol on the table. I remember how I was at my aunts Christmas party one year. I was holding my niece (no Alicia didn't have a kid it's my cousins) in between my arms and I had my friend Cole's Air-soft gun in my hand and I went to go shoot him and it got behind the Christmas tree and above the picture shelves close to the ceiling. So my cousin Jordan said he was going to take me shooting in a ranch one day.

I want that pistol. That is a goal for me. "What you starin' at?" Daryl asked me. "Oh what? Nothing." I said. "Lookin' at the gun? Lemmie guess, what to learn howta shoot it?" he asked again. "Yeah. My cousin was gonna teach me but…you know…things happen…" I said. "Yeah. You want I could teach ya how to shoot." Daryl said. "Yeah! That'd be grate." I shouted. "Alright. But I'm gonna need permission from your ma though." Nevermind about my dream then. Carol wouldn't ever let me shoot a gun. "Yes Daryl." I said politely and getting up. I needed to change anyway.

Carol and Ed where still sleeping. I was in my 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' long sleeve T-Shirt with my gray jeans.

I must have left my purple bag of clothes and stuff at Sophia's house once because it had most my stuff in it and she said she brought it for me. I looked in my bag. I felt something metal in there and grabbed it. It was headband I forgot to give to Sophia for her birthday. It was silver and were the two parts meet was an 'S' made out of diamonds. I smiled and put it behind my back.

I walked out. "Hey Sophia, happy birthday." "My birthday was like…three months ago." It's October. Sophia was born in July and I was born in April. "I know but I was never able to get this to you." I handed the headband to her. "Aww thanks." She said putting in the headband and hugging me. "Your welcome."

It wasn't until an hour later till everyone was up. "We're gonna go for a run today. Any of you have a problem with that?" "No we don't Merle." Lori said to Daryl's older brother. I'm going to be honest. I'm kind of scared of Merle. I think he's dangorous. "You need to take somone with you." Shane said. "What?" "I said 'you need to take somone with you'. You can't go alone." Shane said once again.

"Fine. I'll take Glenn, Morales, and Jacqui." He said. "Hey there ain't no way you ain't takin' me. I'm goin'" T-Dog said. "I'm going too." Andrea said. "Andrea please no!" Amy said grbbing her sisters arm. "I'll be back ok? I promise." Andrea said hugging her sister and then leaving.

"Alright the three of you. Homework." Lori said to Sophia, Carl and I. I thought that was pretty stupid. I mean one, who wants to do school work in the first place. Two, it's the freaking Zombie Apocolyps. And three, its not like any of us are gonna grow up to be anything but Zombie killers and I don't think we need homework for that.

"Whats the whole point of this?" Sophia asked. "Yeah it's like the longest vacation of our lives. We don't want to do school work." I said. "Well we're just trying to keep everything as normal as possible for you guys." mom said. "Alright so whats 789+123 equal?" Lori asked us. 'I don't know and I don't really care.' I said in my mind. If I said that out loud I probobly would have gotten 'DT'. "912." Carl said sounding like he just made the hardest disition of his life. "Yup." Lori said.

It felt like hours until we where able to go play with Eliza and Louis. We where playing 'Hide 'N Seek'. I was it. It was kind of scary looking around alone cause since I was 'it' I didn't know who or what I would find. I heard a rustle in the bushes. I looked quickly to see who it was. I didn't see anyone. I slowly walked up to the bush. My heart was pounding a mile a minute. 'Oh god please don't be a walker!' I thought. I was getting closer and closer to the bush. I opened the branches slowly to see what was wiating for me.

"Arrgg!" I felt someone body slam me. "AHHH!" I screamed and feel to the ground. I opened my eyes to see Louis dying of laughter on the ground. I got up and dusted myself off. "Louis you scared the crap out of me!" I sreamed. That only made him laugh harder. I got down on my knees and started to tickle him. He was laughing even harder. "Stop!" gasp "Plaese!" gasp "I!" gasp "Can't breath! Hahahaha!" I used to do that with Cody all the time. I miss him. I wonder if him and my father got out of this. "Come on Louis we got to find everyone else." I said helping him up.

When we where still looking for Eliza. "Did you hear that?" Louis asked. "No." Sophia said sounding scared. "No listen." Louis said once agian. "Come on this way." He said leading us a little deeper in the woods. "Louis I don't think we're suppost to be to deep in the woods." I said more scared then when he jumped at me. We heard a twig snap. The four of us looked to the right where we heard the noise. I squeezed Sophia's arm more tighter then I already was and she squeezed me tighter too. Carl looked like he wasn't even able to move so Sophia and I needed to pull his arm most the way.

We heard a growl. Sophia dug her face in my arms the best she could seeing how she was taller then me. Carl grabed Louis looking like he was about to run him back to the camp with him and leave us back here by ourselfs. It was quite for a few minutes. Somone jumped on me, Sophia and Carl and growled loud. "AAHH!" The three of us screamed as loud as we could. We looked up to see Eliza _and_ Louis laughing. "Hahaha! Your so easy to scare! Hahaha!" Louis said geting up. "Thats not funny!" Sophia said while Carl helped her get up. "We're sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction and-" "Eliza!" we heard Miranda say furiously. My mom, Lori and Shane where on the side of her. Crap.

"What are you doing all the way out here!" Lori yelled at Carl. "We where playing 'Hide 'N Seek' and Louis lead us out here cause we thought Eliza was-" "You two did what!?" Miranda yelled. "We're sorry we won't do it again!" Eliza yelled starting to cry a little. "Yeah I know you won't! Eliza honney we thought somthing got the five of you. We wouldn't know what to do with ourselfs if something got you." Miranda said to Eliza. That made Sophia, Carl, Louis and Eliza cry. For some reason I wasn't. "Now go to the camp ok. And stay where Dail can see you guys alright?" Dail was always on watch. Great. "Alright." Louis said and we all walked back.

They still wern't back yet. We had to keep Eliza and Louis distracted so they won't worry about there dad as much. We where playing with our, literally, stick figures when we heard somthing from the radio. "T-Dog is that you?" Dail said. All we heard was static and mumbles. "Hello T-Dog do you read me?" Dail said once agian. Static.

A few hours later we heard a car alarm. "Whats that?" I asked. We looked up to see a nice orange Ford Challenger. My kind of car. When it parked up here Glenn came out more happy then we've ever seen him as. "Turn that thing off!" Dail yelled. "Can't! Don't know how!" Glenn smiled. Shane unpluged the car and another car pulled up. Eliza, Luois and Miranda hugged Morales and Amy hugged Andrea with relife. Carl was next to his mom crying. Maybe upset about his dad. I felt really bad. "Hey! We brought somone with us. He was a cop just like you." Morales said. "Hey cop! Come on out!" he yelled. A man with a brown Deputy hat came out. He was clean shaved. Carl and Lori looked over. I saw those frowns turn upside down. "Dad!" I heard Carl yell.


	6. Mine Now

I saw Carl run over to his dad. Sophia and I stood there opened mouthed with with Carol. _He said his dad was dead!_ I thought to my self.

I saw the look on all of there face's. The look on Lori's face looked different from everyone else's. She looked sacred. Shane was smiling. While Carl was crying.

Sophia saw the look on my face. She knew I was thinking of _my_ dad and little brother.

The both of us walked away and sat at one of the logs where Lori was cutting Carl's hair.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"No your not. Your lying," she looked at me. "Why do you intentionally try to lie to me? I understand you try to be so strong about everything that happens but it's so easy to see that your hurting. I'm your best friend. Why don't you talk to me?"

I thought about that for a moment. "It's just that…it's so hard to talk to people. You don't know what it's like Sophia. Losing your whole family in one night not even knowing where half of it is or even if there still alive. I saw stuff that day before you guys picked me up. Stuff that I wish I could forget. Stuff that I can't even tell you. Cause it would just hurt saying it nevermind thinking about it."

"AJ this world is suppose to hurt. It's suppose to take people. And there's nothing we can do about it. We just need to try to move on. No matter how hard it is. Can you do me a favor? Can you please tell me if something's bothering you. No matter what happens to me or you we can still tell each other when something's wrong ok?" I thought about it. "Ok." We shook hands and walked back to our group.

* * *

"Disoriented." Rick said. "I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion and all those things, it comes closest." Rick had his arm around Lori and Carl was laying on them. "Words can be meager things," Dale said "sometimes they mean short."

Everyone was gathered at the fire pit. It was cold out. We had a separate fire then from everyone else.

"I felt like my life has been taken away from me. I thought it was a dream from the comma I was in. You know, a dream where you can't wake up from." Rick said.

"Mom said you where dead." Carl said looking up to his dad. Lori looked at Rick like she was scared. "She had every right to believe that." He said.

Thinking your dad is dead is one thing but knowing is another. My dad and brother are dead. I know it. So why do I still wonder about it?

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you an other people to Atlanta. And it didn't happen." Lori said.

"Im not surprised after Atlanta fell."

"Yeah…" Lori said looking down. "And from the look of that the hospital looked overrun." Rick said. If he was trying to comfort Lori I don't think he was doing a good job. "Looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know." Shane said.

Over at our fire dad threw a log at the fire. We weren't suppose to have the fire big though.

"Hey Ed. Can you take the log out?" Shane asked.

"It's cold man." He said.

"Cold don't change the rules don't it? Keep our fires so we won't be seen from a distance."

"I said its cold. Just mind your own damn business for once will yeah?"

Shane got up and T-Dog looked like he was about to stop him but let him go. He walked over to our fire and crouched down near Sophia and I.

"Hey Ed. You really want to have a conversation about this?" Shane said. Dad looked frustrated. "Go on and pull the damn thing out."

Mom walked away so dad can't embarrass her anymore.

No matter how many times mom told dad not to say 'damn' he still did. Sophia and I don't see the big deal why he can't say it.

"Go on!" Dad shouted as Shane reached for the log and stomped on it for the fire to go out. Mom came back and sat near Sophia.

"Christ." Shane muttered to himself. "Hey girls. How y'all doin' this evening?" Shane asked in his down-south accent.

"Fine. Just fine…" Mom said sounding annoyed. "Ok." Shane said starting to get up. "Sorry about the fire." Mom said.

"No, no, no. No need for an apology. Say girls do you want to come over to our fire for a bit?" Shane asked. We looked at mom. "Can we go?" Sophia asked. Carl looked over to see her answer. "Sure. Just for a little ok? Then we'll go to bed ok?" "Yes mom." Sophia and I said.

We walked over and Carl got out of his mom and dads grip to come and sit with us.

* * *

"So why are we going back into the woods when are parents told us we can't?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know. I just want to see what's out here beside branches and walkers. And there ain't ever one up here. Besides, we aren't even goin' to far are we? We should be able to get back." I said.

"Yeah but what if a walker grabs one of us or something?!" Eliza said.

"Let's just hope that don't happen…" Carl said back.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble if they find us?"

"Who our parents or walkers?" Sophia asked Louis.

"Both…" he replied.

"Will you guys stop worrying! We're fine! I mean seriously what's the worse that could happen?" I said to them.

"Our parents could find us or we get eaten by a walker…" I heard Eliza say under her breath.

I don't think it was a smart idea to not bring a weapon but still there hasn't been walkers up her for like 3 weeks now.

"Eliza moms gonna kill us if she finds us out here!" Louis shouted. "Will you guys shush up! We don't want to attract walkers or our parents!" I whispered.

"I'm really considering going back guys." Eliza said grabbing Louis's arm.

"AJ can't we just go back a little?" Sophia asked. I noticed Carl wasn't really saying anything. I could tell this conversation was gonna end bad.

"Could ya stop complainin' alright! Jeez…if you guys want to go back so much why don't you go back and AJ _and I _can keep going! We'll stay close I promise." Carl said.

Sophia's face got red cause I think she was mad. But my face got red cause I don't think I can be alone with him without it being awkward.

"No. Our mom will wonder why she ain't with me and your mom will to Carl." Sophia said.

I heard two people eating. I walked over to the bushes and said, "Haha nice try-" I pulled the bushes out of my way. "Oh shit!" I yelled and fell to the ground.

"What?" Sophia asked at the same time as Eliza.

"Go! Run now!" I yelled pulling Sophia and Carl's arm while Eliza was pulling Louis's. One of the walkers was chasing us.

_No no no no no! This can't be happening! It just can't!_

Eliza and Louis where falling behind. The walker was about to grab Louis and Eliza. "No!" Eliza yelled and pushed her brother in front of her. She was gonna sacrifise her life for her brothers.

But Louis ran back behind her and pushed the walker to the ground and when it hit the ground it's head rolled right off. He grabbed Eliza's hand and ran.

"Mom!" Carl yelled. We ran more close to the camp.

"Mommy!" Eliza yelled. The adults came running right to us. Our mothers grabbed us. "Nothing bit you? Nothing scratched you?" Lori asked. "No I'm fine." I heard Carl reply.

The men noticed the head and body on the ground.

"There's one more," I said holding onto Sophia. "more deep in the woods."

Rick nodd. "Thanks."

"Anything to help." I said.

"Girls!" I heard mom yell running in. "Mom!" Sophia and I yelled.

We ran into her arms and she hugged us really tight. "Are you girls alright?" Carol asked. "Yeah." Sophia said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry!" I said freaking out. "It's alright. You weren't that far." Carol said. I felt _so_ guilty. We where probobly 10 freakin yards away!

"Come on. Where going to go back to the camp." Carol said walking me and Sophia back to camp.

I heard Daryl yelling something off in the distance. Looks like hes back from his big hunt.

"While I finish laundry I want you two to go in the RV ok?" Carol said.

"I'm gonna go get Alana real quick you go to the RV ok." Sophia said walking to the tent to go get her doll.

I walked into the RV and sat down at the table. I saw that pistol agian in the same place on the counter this time.

_Its not like anyone would notice, _I thought. _I mean we have have a ton of guns._

I slowly snuck out of the RV and grabbed the gun when no one was looking. Mine now.

I saw Sophia come out of the tent. I hid the gun behind my back and put it in my back pocket. Its a good thing I'm wearing a baggy shirt.

"Lets go." She smiled as we headed in the camper. We joined all of the other kids.

I was the only one armed.


	7. Lessons

Once we got in the RV Lori pulled me out again.

"AJ could I talk to you for a minute?" she said sounding aggravated.

"Yeah sure." I said getting up and making sure the gun didn't fall out.

We walked out of the RV and sat at the picnic table. "There was a gun right here." she pointed to the center of the table.

"Ok and..." I said looking Lori in the eye. "Did you take it?" She asked. She always thinks its me.

"Why do you think it was me?" I said get aggravated myself.

"Cause out of all the kids I find you as the trouble-maker." she said looking at me. Oh hell no!

"What? Why!" I yelled.

"Because you put _my _kid in danger and _your _sister in danger. You talked back to me the other day and don't think I didn't see you looking at that gun the other day either!" she yelled back.

"The reason I want the gun is because one, it will remind me of what I was gonna do with one of my favorite cousins when I got older, and two cause I want to learn how to protect myself!" I yelled. "And about them taking them out earlier, I'm sorry for that! Really I am. And I hate to be the barrier of bad news, but Carl wanted to stay out there and look around with me. And you know I really don't appreciate you calling me the trouble-maker. Sure I get in a lot of trouble but its bad enough all my teachers called me that so I don't need some person who I barley know call me that either." I was letting out all my anger out of how I felt with Lori out.

"So if you want the damn gun back then here. Have it back." I said tossing the gun back on the table in front of Lori and walked away. I looked back and saw the look on her face. She looked like she was thinking. I didn't mean to yell at her but it just happen.

* * *

I was sitting on a rock waiting for the guys to come back with Merle when Lori walked over.

"Hey." she said kneeling beside me. "Hi." I muttered. After what happen earlier I don't feel like talking to Lori.

"If you want you can have it back. I'll make it work out with T-Dog." Lori said handing me the gun. So _that's_ whose gun it was. If I found that out sooner I would have never taken it!

"Thanks," I said taking it and putting it back in my back pocket. "but my mom will never let me learn how to shot." I said still sounding mad.

"No I talked to her about it and she said it was ok." Lori said looking forward. "Well you start lessons with Shane in a few minutes."

"Yup." I said getting up and walking to the RV. "And thanks." I said looking back and then walking forward again.

"Sup guys." I said sitting next to Sophia.

"So what happen with my mom and stuff." Carl asked. "Well she yelled at me about the taking you guys out in the woods and taking the gun on the table." I said.

"Well she'll get over it," Carl said trying to make me feel better. "and you took T-Dogs gun?"

"Look I didn't know it was T-Dogs gun, and_ if I did _I wouldn't have taken it. But anyway I'm starting lessons with Shane soon so I'm gonna be able to blow some zombie heads." I said and they laughed.

"So guys I'm really sorry for the whole going-out-into-the-woods thing." I said again.

"Its alright," Sophia said. "and how did mom let you learn how to handle a gun?" Sophia asked.

"I honestly don't know. But I'm really happy she did." I said.

We where talking about if Lori and Miranda would let Carl, Louis and Eliza shoot when Shane came in.

"Come on AJ time for lessons." Shane said waiting at the door way of the RV.

"Alright. See you guys later." I said getting up and grabbing my pistol out of my pocket and walking out of the RV.

Before we left for the woods Shane asked me, "How many rounds do you have in there?" I slid open the clip took a look.

"13." I said looking up at him. "Alright lets grab some AMMO and head out ok?" He asked.

"Sounds good." I said walking to table and grabbing 10 more rounds and walking back to Shane. Just when we where about to go into the woods Rick, T-Dog and Daryl came back.

"Did you find him?" Shane asked. "No. Just a hand." Daryl said angerly and walked away. Rick walked up to Shane and I.

"There was a saw where I cuffed 'em. Must have cut his hand off or somthin'. We need to give him time to possess it." Rick said. He saw the gun in my hand. "Dose T-Dog know you have that?" He asked me.

"No but Lori's gonna tell him though. I'm gonna go learn how to shoot." I told him.

"And your mom is ok with that?"

"Yes Rick." I said politely trying not to get annoyed of all the questions. I've always hated being asked questions.

"Alright. Be safe now." He said and walked away.

* * *

"Aim your gun at the bottle," Shane said. I had my arms locked and aimed at the 'Bud Light' beer bottle. "Don't lock your arms now or you'll hurt yourself." I unlocked my arms. I took a deep breath and shot.

The bottles top smashed. "Try to get the full bottle next time but that was good." He kind of sounded like my baseball coach. "Aim at the bottle and don't lock you arms," I said to myself "and-"

SMASH!

I got it dead smack in the middle. "Yes!" I yelled. "Good job little lady!" Shane said high-fiveing me. "Now lets see if you can go farther."

He set the next one about 4 feet away then last time. "Now try." He said. I shadier the next bottle after the next until It was about 8 or 9 feet away from me.

"Can anyone even hit that that far?" I asked. "Well I've seen someone shot a walker that far so I think your capable of hittin' it." Shane said. I smiled and pointed my pistol at the bottle. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I shot and looked to see the bottle shatter.

"Holy crap did you see that!" I shouted. Shane smiled. "Yep good job AJ. Well its gettin' pretty dark out. We should go back." Shane said.

"Alright." I said putting my gun in my back pocket again.

We where walking threw the woods when we saw a walker. I shot it right in the face. "That's weird another one is up here. I thought they said they never come up here?" I asked.

"They don't. Well, we shouldn't worry about it. I don't see anymore. And I don't want to freak you out." Shane said. That made me realize something.

"Why don't you guys treat us like grown ups? I mean yeah where kids, but we need to grow up in this world if we want to survive. That's one of the reasons I want to learn how to shoot. So I can protect myself."

I wasn't yelling I was talking. I was so sick of people treating me like a kid. Even though I act like one that was a good thing. I was acting like a kid so I could have fun no matter what happen but now isn't the time for that.

"Well, I'll promise you that I will start treating you more grown up from here on out alright?" Shane said. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

When we got back to the camp it was dark. "So how was practice?" Mom asked me. "Good. I smash a lot of bottles. Even a walker head." I said sitting down beside her. "Well I'm glad you had fun," she said. "Sophia and Carl are over there how about you hang out with them for a while." mom said pointing across the fire pit.

I walked over. "Hey guys." I said sitting in between them. "Hey." they said together. "So did dad come back out yet?" I asked Sophia. Ever since Shane beat my dad he hasn't come out of the tent.

"He wanted me to stay with him. I walked out though." she said. "That's good." I said to her.

"So how was your gun training?" Amy asked. She was on the side of us. "Good. I shot I walker which is weird cause they never come up here." I said.

"I hope we don't find one tomorrow. It's my birthday and I don't need to see a walker," Amy said. "I'll be back." "Where're you going?" Andrea asked. "I've gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Amy said and walked away. She cracked me up.

"So why do you want to have a gun in the first place? Don't you feel scared when you have it?" Andrea asked.

"No. I've held one before. My dads friend had one and when we went over he would let Sophia and I hold it," I said. "and I want it so I can protect myself."

I heard Amy scream. We all looked back to see a part of Amy's arm all bloody. I walker bit her. All of the kids ran except for me. I went to go fight.

A whole heard was coming. Andrea ran for her sister and got her out of the way and placed her on the ground. A walker was headed for Andrea when I shot in the back of its head. "AJ get over here!" I heard Sophia yell. "Don't worry I've got this!" I yelled shooting a walker that was about to get T-Dog. "Thanks." he said. "No problem." I said shooting another. "AJ please!" Sophia yelled. "Sophie, let her go ok? Shes got this." mom smiled.

I heard screaming from our tent.

"Dad!" I yelled and ran to the tent with Daryl to see my dad chomped on by the walker. He wasn't one but he was dead for sure. Daryl shot an arrow threw the walkers head. He aimed his arrow towards my dads head. He was about to shoot.

"No," I said stopping him. "hes dead for sure isn't he? We'll just take care of him later. Ok?" I said looking at him. "Alright." Daryl said and we walked out.

When we got out of the tent a walker was about to grab me. "Oh shit!" I yelled and tried to shoot it when Rick shot it with his pistol. "Be careful." He said. I nod and ran to the next one I saw.

"Hey!" Daryl called to me. "Yeah?"

"Watch your mouth." he said. I smiled and ran to mom and Sophia. I looked back to see Daryl smiling. Hes more of a dad then Ed will ever be.

When I got to mom and Sophia I gave them a big hug. "Are you ok honey?" mom asked. "Yeah I'm fine," I said. "but dads not." I said looking down. "What do you mean?" Sophia asked.

"Hes pretty bad. Daryl was gonna take him out but I think we can just take care of everything in the morning you know. We all need rest." I said. Carol grabbed us both and hugged us.

"I am so lucky you two are ok. AJ I'm really proud of you. Thank you for protecting us. I love you girls so, so much." mom said crying and hugging us tighter.

"I love you too." I said and only one tear ran down my face.

* * *

**Alright so I read some of my reviews and they told me to make AJ more mature. Do think I did a good job? Please review! =)**


	8. The Romantic Chapter

"So, is mom gonna take care of dad?" Sophia asked me. "I don't know either her or Daryl..." I said still staring at Andrea who just shot her sister.

"Sophia." I said still looking at Andrea. "Yeah?" she asked. "If you see me get bitten by one of those things, can you promise to shoot me before I turn?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"AJ please don't say that. That's not going to happen to you. I'll promise you that." Sophia said looking nervous.

"I know but just in case it does," I said reasoning with her. "and just in case you can't I'm going to ask Carl to-where is he anyway?" I asked.

"Aww what? Want to go see your _boyfriend_?" Sophia said mocking me. "Haha. Your so immature. I just want to know where he is," I said. "to see if hes ok of what happen last night."

"I don't know. Maybe you could go check the RV or his tent or something. While you do that I'm gonna go check on mom you know, see how shes doing with dad and stuff..." Sophia said.

"And I think its time to tell him." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've got to tell him that I like him."

She smiled. "Well good luck and I'm proud of you." She said getting up. I smiled and we walked in the different direction from each other.

"Stay safe!" I yelled. "You too!" she called back to me.

I was walking to the RV first to see if he was there.

_I need to tell him_, I thought. _he needs to know before its to late..._

I was nervous I'm going to tell you that, but what needs to be done needs to be done.

I was looking around to see if he was outside but so far not really. I passed by Glenn who was sitting on top of the RV blocking his eyes by the sunrise

"Hey." I said. "Hi." he said looking up from watch and looking towards me. "Do you know where Carl is?" I asked.

He smiled. "No. You could check the RV though." Glenn said. He also thinks I have a crush on Carl.

"I was going to do that anyway, but thanks." I said and walked to the RV.

I slowly opened the door. "Carl?" I said grabbing my gun. "Yeah?" he asked me. He made me jump. "Can I come in?" I asked slowly opening my eyes.

"Yeah sure. Where's Sophia? Isn't she always with you?" he asked while I slid in the seat across from him.

"Yeah but she's just checking on mom to see if she's alright with the whole 'smashing-my-dads-face-in-with-a-pick-axe' thing you know..." I said softly getting a little sad.

"Yeah sorry about that." Carl said.

"Huh?" I asked looking up fast.

"Sorry about your dad. I don't think you _or _your family deserve to go threw losing your dad and stuff. I can't imagine going through what you are," Carl said. "I'm really sorry." he said looking into my eyes. I knew I was blushing and he could see my checks getting red.

I loved his eyes. They where a beautiful blue that sparkled when there in the sunlight. They reminded me of that bowling ball that Cody picked out. They were really pretty. While mine's where a muddy brown. Only sometimes they sparkle.

I broke the amazing gaze when I said, "Carl I need to tell you something, its really important."

"Yeah?" he said kind of shaking his head to stop staring too.

I got really nervous. "Well, I've been meaning to tell you and, um, well I-"

"I need everyone out here now!" I heard Rick shout outside.

Really.

"Come on AJ!" Carl smiled, getting up and grabbing my arm and tugging me outside.

"But wait!" I said trying to stop us to tell him. "Just tell me later." he said still dragging me outside.

When we where outside I met up with Sophia. "So did you tell him?" she asked. "Almost..." I muttered and looked at Carl who was standing by his mother with her hand on his back.

"We need to leave. We need to leave here so we can be safe. I want to take us to the CDC. Its safe there. I need to know whose going with me and my family," Rick said. "a show of hands please."

My mom put up her hand also counting me and Sophia. Daryl, Shane, T-Dog, Jacqui, Jim, Glenn, Dial and Andrea wrose their hands too.

"Morales your not coming with us?" Rick asked.

"No. My family and I have relatives around the state. We're going to go look for them."

Sophia and I walked over with Carl to say goodbye to Eliza and Louis. "Bye guys." Sophia said hugging Eliza.

"I'll miss you. And hey, maybe I'll end up seeing you guys again." Eliza said trying to make Sophia better.

"Yeah..." Sophia said sounding unsure if we would or not.

"Bye Louis." Carl said shaking Louis's hand. "Bye Carl." he said back.

"Hey AJ." Eliza said. "What?"

"Good luck with Carl ok?" Eliza said smiling and then going into the car with her mom, dad, and brother. We all waved bye and it was now the three musketeers. Carl, Sophia and AJ.

Jacqui and Jim walked over to the RV to get the tarp down.

"We should get going," Rick said. "Lori, Carl, AJ, Sophia and I will go in the truck, while Glenn, Shane, Andrea, Carol, T-Dog, Jacqui, Jim and Dial go in the RV. Daryl, your on the motorcycle."

"I could take Carol if you want," Daryl said. "Lots of people in there. I'll just take 'er."

"Alright then," Rick said. "everything's settled."

"Jim's bitten!" Jacqui yelled. We all looked at Jim who was claiming that he was ok.

Jim started to look like he was about to faint. He fell to the ground and Jacqui tried to catch him.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "I dunno. Well see what we'll do when he wakes up. For now, lets get goin'." Rick said.

I climbed into the car. I was in the middle of Carl and Sophia. I got comfortable 'cause I was ready for a long ride.

It was a few hours until I asked. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked yawning. Lori was already fast asleep in the front seat.

"Its 10:49. If your tired you can try to fall asleep. I'm gonna stop in a few miles anyway." Rick said sounding tired himself.

Along the rode, we saw a few walkers and a sign that said: WELCOME TO THE CITY! on it.

One of the walkers tried tackling the truck but that ended badly for the walker.

Once we entered the city I started to drift asleep. All I remember is resting my head on Sophia's shoulder and I feel asleep.

* * *

"Hey AJ here he comes!" I heard Sophia say as we walked down the school hallway to go to our lockers to go home. Carl was walking down the hallway walking with his friend Sam. Sam was a girl that Sophia thought I was jealous of.

"I dare you to say hi to him." She said. "Oh my god Sophia what is your problem." I laughed. "It's not a big deal but whatever."

He walked closer. "Hi!" I said when he and Sam walked by us. "Um...hi?" Carl said walking by us. I looked so stupid. "Thank you Sophia for making me look absolutely stupid." I said.

It was about the beginning of the school year. KC Middle school is 5th grade through 8th. We where in 6th. One month till the out break.

"Haha. Your welcome." She said. "I'm so not looking forward to going home." I heard myself say.

"Why?" Sophia asked. "Cause when I go home Alicia and I have chorus but nooo she gives them all to me so she can talk to boyfriend." I said mocking my sister.

"'Hey Alicia, mom left us chorus today.' 'Oh AJ can you do them? I want to talk to Tristan.' God shes so annoying." I said.

"But I know I don't have it as bad as you though." I said to Sophia.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "The way your dad beats you and your mom. I don't mean to be rude or anything." I said.

"Oh its ok. To be honest, hes lighting up on it so..."

I heard Sophia's voice get lower and lower.

* * *

I woke up to the sun in my face. I squinted my eyes. Sophia was lying her head on the window and my head wasn't on her shoulder anymore. I was lying on pillow now. I looked up to see where I was lying.

I looked up to see Carl's head resting on the window too. I was lying on his lap. I started blushing like crazy. I saw Sophia and Carl wake up right after. I closed my eyes to look like I was still sleeping.

"Awww! You let your _girlfriend _sleep on your lap last night! So cute!" I heard Sophia say. I smiled. Carl sighed.

"Sophia, shes not my girlfriend for the hundredth time." Carl said still not moving me from the pillow on his lap. "Yeah I know but you guys are so cute together!"

"Yeah but I don't like her like that..." Carl said looking out the window. Now that smile disappeared.

* * *

**I wanted to make more of a romantic chapter so if you think this chapter is boring with the no action thing I agree but I like the romance part of it. But don't judge the no action thing please! I need romance! Please review! Thanks! =)**


	9. Echoes of Angels who won't return

**Hahaha. I read the reviews and thank you all so much for reviewing. And thank you GeminiCross for getting into my story! Lol. Thanks for all my views and reviews!**

* * *

I pretended I just woke up. "Hey guys." I said opening my eyes and getting up from Carl's lap.

"Hey..." I heard Carl mumble.

I ignored his cold greeting and turned to Sophia. "Is mom out side?" I asked her.

"No. But Rick and Glenn are." She said sounding mad. I've never really heard Sophia mad before. This is like, the 5th time.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. I don't know why shes the one whose upset. _I'm _the one whose crush don't like her. Was she mad for me?

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later about ok?" She said opening the truck door and the three of us walked out.

"Hey kids," Rick said. "How was sleeping in the car?"

"Good..." The three of us replied.

"We're gonna drive all the way to the CDC today. I'll tell everyone when they wake up. Know you kids can go play or do something while we talk alright." Rick said turning to Glenn and talking about what they thought was at the CDC.

Carl looked like he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Not even me. _What did I do? _I asked myself. I walked up to him and let Sophia stay next to Rick and Glenn. Carl was heading into the woods.

"Where the hell are you going?" I asked him catching up to him.

"I think I'm going into the woods." He said sharply.

"Don't give me a freaking attitude because your mad." I said grabbing his arm to stop him.

He got out of my grip by jerking his arm back. "Just leave me the hell alone alright? You don't need to know." I looked at him furiously.

"Uh, I kind of do. If it wasn't about me you wouldn't be giving me such an attitude. _What did I do_." I asked him.

"You didn't do anything. It's about you but you didn't do anything. I don't want to talk about it alright just leave me alone!" he yelled and went into the woods.

"Carl get your ass over here I don't give a damn if you want to talk about it or not! Its what friends do! They tell each other when something is wrong." I was fed up with it.

"You want to know whats wrong? I'm sick of Sophia saying your my girlfriend when your not! And I'm sick of _this_! I don't want this!"

"Carl none of us want this! People are dying for no reason. Your just lucky none of your family are dead. So why are _you _sick of this. You have no reason to."

He was quiet. "By the way, Sophia says that to me to. I don't get mad about it. So why do you?" I asked.

"Because I don't like it when she says that, unlike you." he said. My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean." I said with a serious tone in my voice.

"Cause when ever she says I'm your boyfriend you don't deny it."

"So you think I like you?!" I said. "I didn't say that." he replied.

I thought about it. _Now. Nows the time before its to late. _

"So can I tell you what I was going to tell you yesterday that was really important?" I asked.

"Um...Sure I guess..." he said walking back to me.

"Well what I was gonna say was-"

"AHHH!" I heard Sophia yell.

Again! Seriously!

"Lets go!" I yelled and running back to see a walker trying to get to her but Rick just shot the back of its head. Carol ran up to Sophia and grabbed her.

"We need to go now!" Shane yelled and we all piled into the cars. Me, Sophia and Carl where in the RV this time and we looked out the window to see a whole heard of walkers chasing us.

"What are we going to do!?" Sophia asked. "Drive to the CDC and hopefully they stop following us." Dial said.

* * *

It was about 30 minutes since those walkers have been following us. Most of them forgot about it and left but 5 where still chasing us strangely cause they never follow us this long. They must be really hungry.

I was writing in the notebook that I brought with me. I was writing parts of lyrics to my favorite song. It reminded me of everything today. I wrote down:

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return._

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why._

I was writing down the lyrics when the RV jerked back.

"What happen?" I asked. "We're here." Shane said.

We got out of the cars and walked to the doors of the CDC. On the way to the doors there where walkers lying dead everywhere. The smell was horrible! Everyone was coughing.

Lori was holding Carl's hand and Carol was holding Sophia's. I was walking around Carol and Sophia to make sure nothing got them if one of the walkers sprung to life somehow.

I must have looked like I was about to throw-up or something cause Carol told me that we where almost there and to keep it together.

We walked up to the doors and Shane pounded on them. "Nothin'" He said.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog said. "Then why are the shudders down?" Rick asked.

Daryl looked behind us. "WALKERS!" He yelled and all of us got our gun ready.

Daryl got one in the face with bow. "You led us to a grave yard!" He yelled. "Rick made a call!" Dial yelled back.

"It was the wrong damn call then!" Daryl said. Shane walked over to him and shoved him.

"Just shut up! Alright! Shut up!" He yelled in face.

"You best get out of my face before I pound your ass!"

"Daryl!" I yelled trying to keep him calm. Why would he listen to me anyway.

"Rick this is a dead end here!" Shane yelled. "Where are we goin to go now!" Jacqui asked.

"Shes right we can't be this close to the city this close before dark!" I said.

"We'll think of something." Rick said trying to calm everyone down. "Come on we need to leave!" Glenn yelled.

I was doing my best to help Carol calm Sophia down. We where all running back to the cars shooting walkers in the face as we went along.

"The cameras moved!" Rick said. Everyone stopped. "You imagined it." Dial said. "It did move."

"Rick its dead!" Shane said. Rick was pulling with all of his might to go to the camera. Shane was mumbling something to him that we couldn't understand.

"We need to go _now_!" I said holding on to Sophia's arm.

"Rick no ones there alright!" Andrea yelled.

He pounded on the doors. "I know your there! You can hear me! Please we have women and 3 children! No food, hardly any gas left, and we can't find any of it!"

Lori ran over to Rick. "Rick baby, no one is there! No one can help us!"

"There's nowhere else to go!" Rick shouted at the dead camera. Shane grabbed Rick by his waist and was pulling him.

"YOUR KILLING US! OUR WOMEN AND KIDS! YOUR KILLING US ALL!" Rick screamed attracting more and more walkers for us to deal with.

"YOUR KILLING US! YOUR KILLING US!"

"Rick stop!" I yelled. "Come on AJ lets go!" Sophia and Carol said while Carol tugged on my arm.

Suddenly the door opened.

* * *

**All done! I love how I made AJ step up...And sorry if the chapter is kind of sort of short...Well not much to say but Review! Tank you all! =)**


	10. Why? 'Cause I'm winning?

**Hey guys I'm sooo sorry that I haven't been updating lately. My English teach likes to give us a crap ton of work, and my sisters been hogging the computer, and I didn't know how to do the chapter. But I've got it all figured out so. Once again sorry and enjoy!**

* * *

We walked through the CDC's to see no one there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know. I would think there would be scientists running all around here." Jacqui said.

We all looked around but still managing to stay close to each other.  
I was walking with Glenn, Dale and T-Dog when we heard what sounded like an M-4 pump.

"What do you want?" We heard a man say in a serious tone. The 4 of us including Rick, Shane and Daryl pointed our guns/crossbow in the voice's direction.

Rick turned put his gun down. "A chance." he said.

"That's a lot to ask for these days." The almost bald man said. What was left of his hair it was a blond color. A few tones lighter then mine.

"I know that. But please, you can trust our people. Where good people." Rick said trying to convince the strange man.

"How do I know your not lying? Many people who stayed and then left here said that. Most lied. How do I know your not?" He said calmly. But I could her the vexation in his voice.

While Rick explained how we where good people, I zoned out and looked around.

Why would anyone want to leave here? I thought. It's so nice and safe here by the looks of it.

I looked over to look at Sophia and mom to see how they where doing. Sophia looked scared, as usual when someone points a gun in our faces.  
Mom looked more worried about Sophia and I. I'm still wondering why she's letting me have so much freedom, I'm not complaining, but it's strange for Carol.

I woke up from zoning out when Daryl called me. "AJ, lets go." he said gesturing his arm out like he could reach me from where he was.

I walked up to him and he put his hand on my shoulder as we walked. The next thing I know, me and my whole group and the man who was called Jenner, where all crammed in the working elevator.

"You all look harmless enough…except for you three. I'm gonna watch out for you guys." Jenner said looking at me, Sophia and Carl.

We smiled and the elevator opened. We walked out and where walking down a long hallway.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked with a little spot of sacredness and worry in her voice.

"Why? Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked. "A little…" Carol replied.

"Try not to think about it." He said and then turned towards us.

"There are dorms where you could sleep, and the food hall is right down this hall and you take a left. Theres also a game room you kids could play in. Just don't put in video games ok?"

The three of us nod and I frowned. I love video games…

"Oh, and when you shower, go easy on the hot water." Jenner said walking away.

_Hot_ water? This place is heaven!

"_Ho_t water?" Glenn asked with a smirk creeping up on his face. "That's what the man said." T-Dog said with a smile more wider then Glenn's.

* * *

"Alright girls where going to take this room. Put your stuff on your beds and we'll go eat ok?" Carol said.

I walked into the nice room that looks like not even a speck of dirt was on it.  
There where three beds and a dresser with a bathroom on the side of it.  
You couldn't really look out side the windows. So in a way that's a good thing.

I walked up to the bed that was more towards the wall and close to Sophia's.  
I put my small purple bag and my black medium sized rolly suitcase under my bed and take out the folded up picture that was in my pocket.

I remember that day so clearly. It was my 10th birthday. Last year.

Suddenly I was at my birthday party at my Uncle Phillip's house and he took the picture.

His twin brother, my Uncle Brian, came out right after we took the picture and Cody and Alicia walked away. Cody went to go play with our cousin who was 7 and I don't know where Alicia went.

"Hey Phillip, hey Jayson." Uncle Brian had said. Uncle Phillip and Uncle Brian where my dads brothers. "Hey. How's the birthday girl huh? How old are you now? 20?" We laughed.

"Nope. She's 10 today, Brian." my mom laughed. "Mommy!" I heard 3-year-old Cody yell. "Allie you better go take care of that." Uncle Phillip said.

"Yup your right. Well I'll talk to you guys later ok. Allison-Jay honey can you find your sister?" My mom said. Alicia was 15 turning 16 in 2 months.

When I found her inside my whole family and Sophia and her family was in side singing happy birthday. My family and Sophia's family where close. My family loved her.

***

I smiled and put the picture back in my pocket. "AJ. Where going to go eat ok. Come on." mom smiled and we walked out.

All the adults had wine while Carl, Sophia and I had Kool-Aid.

Daryl was saying That he wanted to see him get super drunk. Glenn took a whole bottle of wine and started to drink it.

"You know, kids in France and Italy can have some wine." Dale said.

Sophia and I looked at each other and smiled in shock.

"Yeah well when Carl's there he can have some." Lori smiled. And the next thing I know, Carl was saying how gross the wine was. We all laughed.

We all thanked Jenner for everything he was doing. We where all having a good time. Until Shane turned into a party pooper.

"So what exactly happened here Jenner?" Shane asked. "Aren't there more of you?"

"No. When things started to go down, people started to leave to be with there family's you know. And the ones who stayed here, most of them killed them selves. Couldn't stand what was outside those doors." He explained.

"Why'd you stay?" Rick asked.  
"To find a solution. A cure." Jenner said. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Dude you are such a buzzkill…" Glenn told Shane.

* * *

Once we where done with dinner, I went back to our room to take a shower.

I grabbed my purple plaid PJ pants and my white 'Daddy's Girl' T-Shirt I got when I was little. When I was little it was like a dress, now it's like a regular shirt. I grabbed underwear an went to the bathroom.

Once I got out of my clothes I got in the shower. I've never felt so good taking a shower.

I felt the hot water ram it's self onto my skin. My dirty blond hair turned brown once the water got on it.

I let the water hit my face. It let all the sticky sweat and dirt come of my face and body.

I put the shampoo in my hair. When I rubbed it in I felt the dirt on my scalp and rubbed my head hard to get it out.

Best shower EVER.

It felt like I was in the shower forever but I was in there for 20 minutes.

I got out and I dried my hair and my body and slipped into my new clothes.  
I put my hair in another side pony. That's all I put my hair in. That's all anyone has ever seen me in. I ponytail on the left side of my head.

When Sophia and mom got out of the shower we met Carl at the game room.

Carl and I played checkers while Sophia was the announcer.

"And AJ moves her black piece over Carl's left piece…and AJ has captured her 6th red piece! 6-2!" Sophia announced using the TV remote as her 'Microphone'.

Mom smiled. "I'll be back for you guys later ok. I'm gonna go hang out with Lori. I can trust you guys?"

"Yup." Sophia said and mom smiled and left.

She turned back to us. "Alright I'm done with this game." Carl said standing up and plopping down on the couch.

I plopped on the side of him. "Why 'cause I'm winning?" I laughed. He glared at me and chuckled.

"Are you kidding? I was letting you win." he said.

"Yeah ok, we know." I said joking.

"Really! I'm the checker _master_!" he said.

"I'm done with conversation." I said looking away.

"Why 'cause I'm winning?" he said chuckling and mocking me at the same time.

"You know what? Shut up." I laughed.

"Awwww…" Sophia smiled. I saw the expression on Carl's face change.

She smirked. "You two are so cute together." I don't think Carl told her to stop yet.

"Sophia stop!" Carl shouted. "I don't like when you do that. I don't like her like that!"

Last time I thought he was saying that to get her off his back. But this time saying in front of me? I felt my heart shatter.  
My smile then turned into a frown.

Carl looked back at me and saw the look on my face. He looked confused by my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I got up and ran out of the game room.

I got I'm my room, slammed myself on my bed, shoved my face in my pillow, and cried.

He came into the room with Sophia in front of him.

"AJ? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Sophia asked.

"Sophia can you leave for a second?" I said lifting my head from my pillow and rubbing my eyes.

"Why?" She asked. I looked at her. She read my eyes. It's time. Now I have a chance. She smiled.

"Ok." and walked out of the room.

"I never got to tell you." I said.  
"Tell me what?" He said. He looked me in the eyes.

There he goes again. With those beautiful eyes of his.

"That I do. I really, really do like you." I said. My emotions took better of me and I kissed him. Right on the lips.

It lasted for at least 3 seconds then we stopped. He looked down blushing and then got up and walked out.

I don't care if he didn't like it or if he didn't like me. I finally got out how I felt. And an addition to it too.

* * *

**The End! Again, sorry for the long wait and please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	11. The Explosion

**I know this is the last episode in the season 1, but its still the beginning of my story. So after this chapter I won't update for two weeks the latest cause I'm going some where for spring break...so anyway after this chapter please keep reading! **

* * *

I opened my eyes. I thought what happen last night was a dream. An amazing dream. But it wasn't. I had told Sophia about it once Carl left the room and she came in right after.

Once I opened my eyes and woke up a little, I heard Sophia chanting over and over again, "Carl and AJ sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G right in the C-D-C."

I rolled my eyes. "Were you just waiting for me to wake to sing that?"

"Yup!" She smiled. I sighed and got out of bed. I rubbed my eyes, and than grabbed my brush to star brushing the knots out of my hair.

"So how was it?" She asked placing her head on the hands.

"How was what?" I asked sounding dumbfounded.

"You know! The kiss! This is your first kiss AJ! Its a big deal!" she shouted.

"One its not the first time I've kissed a boy-"

"Christian Monfredia doesn't count." Sophia said flatly.

"What! Why not!" I said. Really. I got really excited about that.

"It was a dare." she said again.

I frowned. Christian Monfedia. My second grade crush. But he got expelled later in the year. That's when I started seeing Carl.

"And two its not a first kiss unless they _both_ enjoyed it." I said grabbing my red and white long sleeve shirt that was suppose to say 'Love' in red, but know says 'ove' in red and dirt. I also grabbed my dark blue jeans and my black vest.

"How do you know he didn't enjoy it?" Sophia said putting her _S _headband in.

"Because I know him. You think he _actually_ likes me? Your crazy if you think he does." I said walking in the bathroom.

"What if he does and doesn't want to admit it?" she asked.

"Then you can tell everyone I lied." I said through the door.

"Do you want me to ask hi-"

"NO!" I yelled. I heard Sophia giggle.

I walked out of the bathroom. "Don't bring it up, and don't ask if he liked it." I smiled but my voice stayed stern.

"Ok. You can trust me," Sophia laughed. "Now lets go eat."

* * *

We both walked down the hall to the that lead us to the dinning room and to everyone else.

Everyone greeted Sophia and I. But only one person didn't great me. "Hi Sophia!" I heard Carl say. I looked at him and so did Lori.

"And AJ." He said not as happy. My face got red with anger.

_Are you serious! Your going to ignore me? Are you _trying _to get me jealous? _I was about to say but Sophia stopped me. "Its ok. Calm down." She whispered.

I smiled at Carl with a 'sweet' face and he got back to eating.

I got eggs that T-Dog made and sat down next to Sophia and mom and across for Daryl. I looked at Glenn to see how he was doing.

He groaned. "Don't you ever, ever, _ever_, let me drink again." He said sounding way passed hungover, and almost dropping his head in his eggs.

I laughed softly at the sight of that. It was funny seeing him having a good time for once...well...sort of having a good time...

I took a bite of my eggs. "Wow T these are really good." He smiled proudly and said "Thanks." And sat down to eat himself.

They taste good but I added ketchup to them. It taste really good. "Your gross." Sophia said. "Its really good you should try it." I said taking another bite. "I agree with Sophia that's gross." mom laughed.

Shane walked in and headed for the coffee. "Shane what happen to your neck? The scratches?" Rick asked while Shane sat down.

"Must have done while I was sleeping." Shane said while Jenner walked in the room.

"Excuse me, I hate to ask questions but-"

"Your going to anyway?" He said rudely interrupting Dale.

Dale nod and asked Jenner his question. "We didn't come here for the eggs, we came for answers." Andrea had said.

* * *

Jenner lead us to the control room. "Vi, show us Test Subject 19 please."

The computer listen and said, "Showing Test Subject 19." and the computer showed something that looked like a brian.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked on the other side of the room as me.

"Yes. This is a brain recording. This person was bitten and said they would help us see what would happen." Jenner said.

He showed us the rest of the recording and it was unbelievable. I don't need that happening to anyone else.

Andrea looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"She lost somebody recently. Her sister." Lori told Jenner. "I've lost someone to my wife. She was this person."

It was quiet until Dale pointed it out. "I don't mean to ask another question but, what happens when that clock it zero?"

We looked at the clock that said 30:59 on it.

Jenner didn't answer. "What happens when the clock hits zero!" Rick said.

He was quiet and then said, "This place is going to blow." and then walked out.

"You guys go pack your bags! We're getting out of here! Shane, Glenn and T, your coming with me! Lets go!" Rick said.

"Rick! I'm going with you." I said letting go of Sophia and mom. "AJ, I usually let you do this kind of stuff but right now I want you with me ok." mom said.

"But mom, you've let me use a gun, you've let me handle a herd, you've let me do all these things but why not this one little thing?" I asked.

"Because AJ, this place is going to blow up. And I know we wont be in here for that but I want you to be with Sophia and I." She explained.

I still don't get it. "I'm sorry mom. But I'm going. We still have 27 minutes left. I promise I'll be back." I said running to catch up with Rick's party. "Have Rick or someone else look after you!" I heard mom yell.

Once I caught up to them, Glenn looked at me. "I thought your mom told you to stay with her?" he asked. "Yeah, but she said as long as one of you guys watch me then I'm fine to go." I smiled and walked ahead.

"T and Glenn, you go over in that section and Shane, AJ and I will go over there." Rick said.

We walked over to the where it looked like a generator was. Shane and I looked to see how much gas was left in it. It was close to _E_.

"Runnin' out on fuel." Shane said. "Glenn did you see anything?" I asked when he and T came near us.

"Just a lot of used generators and empty fuel cans." T-Dog said.

"Alright. We're going to go back up to everyone, and get out of here." Rick said.

We all rushed for the stairs and Rick made sure I was the first one up.

When we got back to the control room saw Jenner. Rick walked up to him and T-Dog, Glenn and I went to go pack up.

Mom was packing my pack when I walked in the room. "I'm back," I said closing the door. "And we need to leave."

"Are you ok?" mom asked hugging me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Sophia?" Shes in the bathroom getting her stuff in there. You can go see her. Let her know your alright." mom said handing me my bag.

"Thanks mom." I said strapping the bag over my shoulder and walked into the bathroom to see Sophia sitting on the toilet seat sobbing.

I knelt down beside her. "Are you ok? Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Cause right when I thought we had a home, right when I thought we could be free from this world and we where all safe, its all going to disappear. Just like that." she said sadly.

"I'm not sure what to say to that. I'm not mom. But all I know is that we're going to survive. Me, you, and mom, are going to make it. I promise." I said smiling and handing her a tissue.

"Now lets get out of here ok?" I said getting her up and walking out of the door where we met my mom.

"Lets go girls." My mom said leading us to the control room where we met everyone else.

* * *

We walked into Daryl trying to kill Jenner. "You best let us out of here or I'll kick your ass!" Daryl yelled.

I looked at the clock that know read 10:20.

"Why do you want to go out there? Out into a world where you could get torn or ripped apart? Out into a world where there's no more human beings? Are you willing to go through more pain and suffering when you can just get this done and over with in one short second?"

"My daughters don't deserve to die like this!" mom cried.

"Your daughters are going to die if you take them back out there." Jenner said calmly.

Sophia started crying harder. "Jenner just let us the hell out!" I yelled forgetting what Daryl told me of watching my mouth a few weeks ago.

He thought about it and opened the door.

We all ran out except Jacqui and Andrea. "Andrea come on!" I yelled along with Dale.

"AJ lets go!" mom and Sophia yelled. "Wait!"

"AJ I mean it this time! Lets go!" mom said with a tone I've never heard her voice in before.

I stood there for a second thinking. I didn't feel anything in my back pocket.

"The picture!" I yelled and made a run for it back at where my room was.

"Take Sophia!" mom yelled giving Sophia to Glenn. "Mom wait!" Sophia said with more tears streaming down her face. "I'll be back ok Sophia hunny!" Mom said running after me.

I was going through the dinner hall. It looked and smelled weird with nothing cooking and no one in there. "AJ!" I heard someone call of in the distance.

I ran out of the dinning room and into the dorm hallway. "324, 326, 328..." I said under my breath looking for room 334. The room I was in.

"AJ come here hunny! Your not in trouble! We just need to leave! Sophia is already outside!" she said when she saw me.

"I need to get my picture. Of my family I left in our room!" I said opening the door to our room and looking around to find it.

I opened draw after draw but still couldn't find it. I ran over into the bathroom and found it.

I grabbed and hugged Carol. "Thank you for looking after me. And doing your best to protect me." She smiled. "Your welcome. Now lets get out of here."

We both ran out of the room to see that Jacqui was still in there with Jenner but Andrea and Dale weren't. "Jacqui?" mom asked still running. I looked at the clock. It now said 2:35.

"Mom we need to go!" I yelled pulling her arm. Jacqui nod. "Take care now." She said also crying.

We both ran out of the control room. They where still trying to break through the window. "AJ!" Sophia yelled then gave me a quick hug. "I'm glad your ok." Sophia smiled when she let go. I looked over at Carl who seemed to be looking at me too. He ran over.

"I'm glad your ok too." he grabbing on to me and hugging me. I stood in surprise for a second. "Thanks." I said closing my eyes and hugging him back. I let go when Rick said, "Get down!" and the whole window shattered like the bottle I shot.

I grabbed Sophia's hand and a shoved her out the window with me on the side of her. "Faster!" Sophia said now dragging me behind her. We all rushed for Dale's RV and Sophia, Carl and I got in it and plopped our selves in the seats.

"Get down!" Rick yelled again. This time the whole place was going to blow. Sadly, with Jacqui in it.

I got down and peeked out the window. I saw the orange and yellow flames burst up from the building that know had parts of it fly everywhere. It's a real shame that this happen. Once we all got back up Sophia smirked at Carl and I.

"Sooo..." She said still smiling. "Sophia shes still not my girlfriend." Carl laughed. I wasn't as hurt by it this time. "I know. I'm joking." She said.

Later that night Sophia fell asleep and only the adults and Carl and I where up. "Carl..." I said. "Mm hm..." he said half asleep. "Do you feel weird around me now?" I asked. "No why?"

"Cause I said I liked you then I kissed you. You don't feel weird?"

"No. I'm sorry if I did act like a jerk though. And to tell you the truth...I didn't really mind kissing you." he said with eyes still shut.

I blushed. "But you still don't want to go out with me?"

"I'm real sorry AJ. And don't hate me for it. But I just don't like you like that. I want to be friends and can't picture us being anything more."

I don't get it. If he don't like me, then why didn't he care if I kissed him?

"If you don't like me, then why did you like _kissing _me?" I asked.

"I don't know...you where my first kiss. Of coarse I'm gonna like it. I haven't kissed a girl before. And I'm happy it was my friend." He explained.

"Ok." I said. "Still friends?" I asked. "Yup." and we shook hands. That's all that mattered as long as we where still friends I'm ok.

* * *

**This isn't the end don't worry! I'll up date in about two weeks the most! Please keep reading! I'll be back my friends! PLEASE STILL READ AND REVIEW! Good day and tip your waitresses!  
**


	12. Sister Gone Lost

Chapter 12: Sister Gone Lost

**Ok so I'm updating on my Birthday! My birthday wish is to get some reviews on this chapter! I'm not bribing you, I just love reviews. So I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I enjoyed writing it, sorry if its short, I had a lot to do this break. R&R!**

* * *

"Guys! Mom! Sophia! Daryl! Where are you guys?" I yelled. I can't find any of my group. I don't know what the hell was going on. I heard people munching on something. I turned back.

"Sophia! Mom! Daryl! NO!" I tried to yell at the blood that my black DC's where stepping in but only a whisper came out.

_"No ones here for you AJ. Everyone's gone. And it's all your fault. Why didn't you protect me? Your best friend. Or is it Carl know? You seem to more busy with him then me now." _I heard Sophia say in a echo voice.

"Sophia stop! Stop messing with me! I'm not in a relationship and your still here! Come on AJ wake up!" I yelled.

I turned to see a whole hoard come at me. "AJ!" I heard Carl yell as I saw him get carried off by walkers. "No!" I yelled.

They started running towards me. I saw 4 familiar walkers run up to me. One was wearing a hospital uniform. She had what looked like fresh blood in her dirty blond hair.

The second was a teenager. She was shorter then what her age was. She had spots of her chomped off her and blood in her blond hair too. The next one was a little boy. He didn't look any different from the teenager. Nether did the man.

They all had dirty blond hair. And looked like me. More like I looked like them. I finally knew who it was. My family. Once I saw them jump at me, all I saw was black.

* * *

"Ow!" I yelled when I hit my head on drawer that was above me.

I was sleeping on the RV couch and it had a small drawer sticking out were my head was. I rubbed my head. "Dammit…" I muttered.

"Are you ok?" I heard Andrea ask.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I'm fine…thanks." I said trying to lie back down.

"Had a nightmare?" She asked. "Yeah but it's nothing. Wasn't even that scary." I said she could tell I was lying.

"I've been having them too. If your scared you could tell me ok. I'm here for you. Goodnight AJ." Andrea said putting her head back on her pillow.

"Yeah…goodnight..." I said thinking about my dream.

No ones here for you AJ. Everyone's gone.

That's all I could think about for the rest of the night. What in the world made me think of that? More like why would I picture _Sophia_ saying that? Everyone's here for me. Some more then others. And what the hell made me think of _Carl_? I don't like him anymore…or at least I try not to. But that's a different story that maybe I'll get into later.

And when I was back at my house, a month ago, (It's November now) I didn't know what to do. I just left my mom and my sister like that. How could I do something so cruel? They wouldn't want to be like that. Alicia is probably a walker along with mom know.

I shuddered at that thought.

_What if dad comes back to the house looking for us three and sees them as walkers and sees me not there! How's he going to react? And if he sees my window broken, he'll know I jumped out. What if…what if he thinks I'm dead? He'll have no one but Cody. And God only knows if he'll survive…what the hell is wrong with me!? Of coarse he'll make it! He's Cody! Dad where are you!_

I forced my self to stop think about it and looked at my watch that I found to see what time it was. 1:54 AM. I sighed.

I looked at Sophia, who was across from me, and saw her fast asleep. _She's lucky she only lost one person. And she's lucky he wasn't even that important to her. _

I closed my eyes and put my head on my pillow. Maybe tomorrow will be a good day.

I woke up with everyone hustling around. I looked around the empty RV. I rubbed my head that know had a bump on it. "Aww man!" I said. I got up and got dressed quickly, back in my outfit I was wearing when this started. When I got out Carol was getting all my stuff together.

"Good morning sunshine." mom said. "Hi." I said back grabbing my bag from her and putting my pajamas in it but then took them out. "Oh sorry, are you and Lori doing laundry today?" I asked. "No honey, the adults said that we're all going to leave today." Mom said stuffing the pajamas back into my bag.

"Where are we going? Wheres Rick?" I asked. "Anywhere but Atlanta. We're going to Fort Benign. And he went to go run an errand real quick." She said smiling walking me outside and leading me to Sophia and Carl.

I felt mom push me lightly towards my sister and friend. I walked slowly up to them. "Who's sleeping beauty now." Sophia said with a smirk on her face. "I had a bad night ok. I don't want to talk about it." I said. "Sleep wrong?" Sophia asked. "No I just said 'I don't want to talk about it'." I snapped. I didn't mean to but I did. "No need to be grumpy about it jeez..." I heard Carl mumble.

"Shut up," I said walking away from the two of them. "Asshole..." I mumbled while I walked away. I'm being honest, no matter how much I love Carl-wait what? Did I just say _**LOVE**_ Carl? I don't _love_ him, I like him...right?

Sophia ran to catch up with me. "Are you sure your ok?"

"I told you I'm fine." I said getting aggravated. "AJ we talked about this remember? You promiced me that when ever someone or something is bothering you, you would tell me." she said grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back looking me strait in the eyes.

"I had a dream about...well...you, mom, and Daryl dead." I said. I looked up to Daryl now. He does hide it well, but Sophia and I know he sees us as daughters, and he and my mom have a crush on each other. Its as obvious as me liking Carl. Except evryone in the group knows I like him pretty much. And Sophia and I see Daryl more as a dad as Ed was. "And I saw Carl get carried off by walkers, and then a whole heard came for me, and I saw my mom, my dad, my brother, my sister." I said dropping to the ground and cried while Sophia hugged me.

"I know I can't do anything about your mom and sister, and I know none of us can replace them, but I'm your sister and mom is your mom now. And we love you just as much as they do. And for all goes for me, mom, Daryl and Carl, we're not going anywhere," Sophia said trying to comfort me. "And I noticed all the people who died in your dream, are really important to you." She let go and held me by my right shoulder while looking at me with her innocent brown eyes.

"Yeah, you guys are..." I said putting my head down.

"And I _know _we're going to find your dad and brother. I _know_ their still alive. They _have _to. We _will_ find them." She said once again. No matter how much I believe her that we will find my dad and brother, I always still have that little bit of doubt in me.

"And your not ever going to leave me?" I asked. "Not anytime soon." She smiled. "Now lets go back to the site. We gotta leave." She helped me up.

When we where walking back we saw that Rick had gotten back from his 'errand' and we started to get into the cars. Daryl got on his motorcycle, while Dale, mad Andrea, T-Dog and Shane and Glenn got in the RV. Rick, Lori, Carl, Sophia, Carol and I where in the truck. Again, I was in the middle of Sophia and Carl. What else is new.

"Honk when we need to stop!" Dale yelled and started up the car. We saw a few walkers behind us and I guess that's why we where leaving Atlanta. I wish I had my gun on me, but Shane took it cause he thought that I could take a rest from it. For some reason. Who knew. Its Shane.

We drove by woods and a few lakes. Lori started to laugh. "This reminds me of when we took Carl to see the Grand Canyon." She said. I've always wanted to see that.

"I don't remember that." Carl said sounding like his mom was crazy. "Well you where a baby. And we didn't even make it that far 'cause ya got sick." Rick said. He and Lori started laughing. "I never seen a baby get _that _sick." Rick laughed along with Lori. Carl blushed of embarrassment. I kind of felt bad. Why would they embarrass him in front of his friends? "That sucks..." I said while Lori and Rick smiled.

"Do you think we could go see it now? The Grand Canyon?" Carl asked. "Maybe..." Lori said looking out the window. "Could we go?" Sophia asked her. No offense to them, but that's kind of a dumb idea. Why would we go to the _Grand Canyon _during _The End of the World_. Seriously common sense guys.

"Wouldn't go with out you girls." Lori said. It was quiet. Sophia looked at me. "I think you should say sorry to him from earlier." She whispered referring to Carl. "For what? Telling him to shut-up?" I asked. "He heard you call him Asshole. Pretty much everyone did." She said. Did I really say that _that _loudly? Well I might as well. I want to talk to him again I miss hearing his voice...what the hell is wrong with me! I _like _Carl, not _Love _him! I'm not obsess with him! Am I?

I nod and turned towards Carl. "Carl?" I said while the adults started talking. "What?" He asked. He didn't sound mad at all. "I'm sorry. For you know, calling you an asshole...I was mad...I had a really bad dream..." I said looking down. He smiled. "Its ok. I had a bad dream too. Some people important to me died." He said looking out the window. That's freaky. "Weird. Me too." He sighed. "Who died in your dream?" Shit.

"Well it was um...Sophia, my mom, Daryl and um...you..." I mumbled 'you' so it would be hard to hear. "Yeah my family and you got hurt in my dream." He said kind of blushing faintly at the end of the sentence. I was important to him? "Oh wow..." I said.

I was saved from the awkward moment when Dale stopped the RV in front of us. I looked ahead and saw a bunch of cars blocking our path. I looked over to the RV to see what we where going to do next. I saw Daryl drive over to the RV for a quick few seconds and then drive around.

"Whats going on?" Sophia asked. "Roads blocked. All the cars are in the way. " Rick said starting to drive along the cars with open spaces. I realized something. "These are the cars from the bombing!" I whispered to Sophia and Carl. Sophia's eyes widen. "Why are we back over here? All the people who where here, some of them must have been bitten by walkers!" Sophia whispered back. "No, they probably wondered off somewhere..." Carl said looking back out his window.

We drove by cars that where flipped over. But most of them had the doors opened. We passed by a car with people in it. Their status: Dead. Carol had her arm around Sophia and I and Lori grabbed Carl's hand. I tried to struggle out of my mom's grip, but it was no use so I stopped trying. "Jeez..." I heard Rick say softly and all of a sudden I heard a loud squeaking noise, and the RV in front of us stopped. We where close to hitting it, but Rick stopped the truck in time not to.

Rick got out of the car with Lori following him saying, "You guys come on. Stay close alright?" We nod and we walked out of the vehicle while the people in the RV did the same. "I said right? A thousand times. Dead in the water!" Dale said. "Is there a problem Dale?" Shane asked. I walked to where Shane and the others where standing with Carol was holding my arm. "Just a matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere for to long." Dale said rubbing his temple with his pointer fingers.

"Can't find a radiator hose here at all." Shane said. "You can find a shit load of things here." Daryl said reaching his hand in the back of a white Toyota van. "I can get some gas from these cars." T-Dog said walking over to the other pile of cars. "There could be food and water. I can look for some if you want." I said volunteeringly. "No. I don't want you to go through the cars. God only knows what could happen." Carol said. "But mom-" "AJ, your mom said no." Daryl said looking at me. "Oh alright..." I said looking down.

"This is a _graveyard_. I don't know how I feel about this." Lori said making a awkward moment of silence. "We need supplies don't we?" I said. "AJ that's enough. What has gotten into you?" mom asked. "Just speaking my mind!" I said getting frustrated. "Well that's enough speaking your mind. I think I've let you have far to much freedom. I don't need one of my daughters being killed." mom said. I looked down. "Whatever..." I whispered. The silence got louder.

"Ok everyone, gather what you can." Rick said sending everyone off. "Kids stay with Carol and Lori."

"Yes Rick." Sophia and I said, while Carl said 'Dad' instead of 'Rick'.

We walked all spread in different directions. Carl, Sophia and I where pushed behind mom and Lori. Lori looked into one car that smelt like something died in there...wait...something probably did...

"Don't look in there ok baby." Lori said to Carl pushing him away. "You to ok girls." mom said walking with us passed the car. I rolled my eyes. _Why its not like we haven't seen it before..._ I thought.

"This is so dumb." I whispers to myself. "What was that?" Carl asked sneaking on the side of me. "This is dumb." I repeated louder than before. "Why?" He asked. "Cause for one thing, I don't see why I can't go looking for food. Its not like I'm going to get attacked or something. I don't feel safe without my gun. And two they're having us not look at the walkers when we've all seen them before." I said.

"Is there something else bothering you?" He asked. "No, why?" I said sounding confused. Dose he _want _me to be bothered? "Just wondering...I thought you where mad at me..."

"Why would be mad at you? You didn't do anything to me." I said looking around to find out where Sophia was. She wasn't to far behind.

"You weren't talking to me so I thought you where mad at me. But anyway I've been thinking and maybe you could help me with-"

"Hey Carl!" Lori called. We all looked over. "Always within my sight ok?" "Yes mom." He said looking away from her. "Same with you two ok girls." mom said. Sophia and I nod.

"So what did you need?" I asked. "Well I need to talk to you about something you could help me with." He said. "And that is?"

"Sophia." He said. My heart started racing. In my mind I kept saying: _YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU _**KNOW**_ I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU AND YOUR GOING TO COME TO ME BECAUSE YOUR IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND?!_

"What do mean 'Sophia'?" I asked. "Well-and I don't mean to hurt your feelings-I kind of have a small crush on her..."

_WHAT THE ****! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? AAAHHHH!_

"Don't worry you didn't hurt my feelings...I know you don't like me and I'm ok with that..." I said looking down trying my best to hold the tears back. It isn't Sophia's fault. I mean, shes always had guys that I liked go after her. I'm not surprise that Carl did. But Carl's different. For some reason, it hurt more. "Are you sure your ok? You eyes are getting red. If it hurt you please tell me! I don't want to hurt my best friend."

_Best Friend? I'm, out of all people beside Sophia, his _Best Friend_? _

"I-I'm fine really. My eyes are probably getting red from the stink." I said putting my head down for him not to see the tears jumping out of my eyes. I run away from him and sat down on the near by curb and cried for about 5 minutes until I stoped and Sophia walked over. "Hey." She said taking a seat next to me on the curb. "Hey."

"So is everything ok?" She asked. "How can you tell when ever I'm upset?"

"Best Friend instinct." She shrugged. "Well, its just Carl and stuff. I think I'm going crazy. Missing him when I'm not near him, and him not liking me hurts." I said.

"Well sissy, it sounds like your in the love house with this one." She said. "I _do not_, and I repeat, _do not_, love Carl." I said. "Really? You aren't? Well, I'm sorry AJ but you are no matter how much you deny it. And thank you for telling me when somethings wrong. I appreciate it." She said smiling. Her _S_ headband's diamonds really match her smile. It stands out when it shines. She has that kind of friendly touch that makes everyone like her. But for some reason she picked me as her best friend. "Now lets go Lover-Girl and see our friend ok?" She said helping me up. I smiled and said, "Ok."

I heard Shane and Glenn laughing when we walked up to Carl. "Some one sounds happy." I said while the three of us looked at them. "I know right." Carl said while the three of us laughed.

Carl and I where leaning on a blue Suburban truck while Sophia was walking around the car on the side of ours. We saw Rick run up to Lori and mom. He whispered something to them and they got on the ground and scooted under the car. Then he ran over to us. "Carl, Sophia, AJ, under the cars and stay there now!" and he ran away to tell the others. Carl and I got under the Suburban while Sophia got under her black truck too.

I heard my mom whispering Sophia and I's name and get back under the car with Lori. I looked across the cars where Sophia was lying. She pushed back up her headband that was falling on her forehead and clutched her doll with all her might like it was going to save her from death. She looked scarred then she ever had in her whole life. "Sophia, you'll be ok alright?" mouthed and she nod. I gave a weak smile.

_Oh God oh God oh God! Please no! No no no no no! God no please! _

I begged backing into Carl more. He didn't move away. Probably cause he didn't want to be in the open or cause he knew I was scared.

I looked over at mom who was looking back and forth between me and Sophia. She was mostly looking at Sophia because she was alone. Mom had tears running down her face like a race horse. Sophia started to have tears run down her face to.

After a few minutes, it looked like the last walker had walked by. Sophia was egger to run out to run out to mom so she could cry to her and be protected. She ducked her head out and started to come out slowly. Suddenly, we heard a growl. Sophia ducked back under the car, while the walker tried to grab her. She screamed while the walker to swatted at her again. I started to scoot out myself so I could run to her and try my best to protect her, but Carl grabbed me around my waist, and pulled me back into him, and covered my mouth while I tried to scream 'Sophia'. I looked at mom who tried to do the same as me, only Lori was stopping her.

Rick got out of the car he was under, and ran to Sophia. She started for the woods and the two walkers where following her. I got out of Carl's grip and ran over to mom who was also running for Sophia.

"Lori! Two walkers are after my baby!" Carol screamed and grabbed on to me. "No!" I cried while at least 5 tears ran of my face at the same time and more where coming. Carl grabbed on to me by the waist again when I tried to run for Sophia again. "Carl! Mom! Please let me go!" I cried out again this time, everyone was trying to pull me back. "AJ no! Rick's going o bring her back ok!" Carol said hugging me and let me soak her brown shirt with tears, while Carl was holding me by the arm. "Please don't go out there. Please." He said pulling me out of my mom's grip, and pulling me into his own. He let me cry into him, while I was waiting for Rick to come back with my sister still alive, safe, and not in any danger anymore.

After a few minutes, Carol and I where sitting on the guardrail, with Carol holding on to me and Carl on the side of me. We watched as Rick came back up from the woods. With no Sophia. My best friend, my sister, has gone lost.

This day sucks.

* * *

**Await for the next chapter! It will be good! Please Review! Thanks for the wait! I did this during my vacation! Ok stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks!**


	13. AJ's Reaction

**Hey guys! Im going to be honest, every time I see your 'I hope Sophia dies' reviews, I laugh so much. It's funny cause I'm going to have every death the same as in the show. Except maybe a few people it depends if I liked them or not. I love Sophia she my second favorite character (Carl is the first cause I love him) but I am going to kill her because we all know it will have a big effect on AJ through out the rest of the story. Well hope you enjoy the chapter cause I enjoyed writing it! R&R!**

* * *

"Rick! Where's Sophia!" I said running up to him and pulling on his arm. He, Daryl and Shane had been gone for most of the day. It's sundown now.

"AJ, sit down with your mom ok." He said sad like and stressed and taking me off his arm and sitting me down next to Carol. My heart started to race as he started his next sentence.

"I told her to head back towards the highway while I took care of the walkers. I told her to get back to the highway and to keep the sun on her left shoulder. And when we came back for her, she went in a different direction further from here."

Is this really happening to me? Can I have no family anymore? All I have left is Carol and she's not even my real mom. She was just my best friends mom, and now looking after me.

"What–Why didn't you just take her with you?" I asked breaking the sudden silence and everyone turning there attention to me. "You could've just taken care of them right in front of her! It ain't like she hasn't seen it before! And she doesn't know her way back to the highway she was to scared to even know where she was runnin' in the woods! And keep the sun on her left shoulder? She gets confused between left and right!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. I don't care how many walkers I attract.

"AJ, please calm down. I know your upset but…" Lori tried to say but I cut her off.

"_Upset_? Please I'm nowhere near upset! Just leave me the hell alone and get off my back for once!" I yelled at Lori. I started walking for the woods leaving the group in another silence.

"Find the highway herself my ass…" I said walking away.

"AJ!" I heard mom scream as Daryl grabbed on to her. "Just let her go and cool off ok. Rick and I will follow her just incase something happens." I heard him say as he let her go, and they all watched me go in the RV, grab my gun, and walk into the woods.

* * *

"Sophia!" I screamed pushing a branch out of the way. "Sophia!"

I've been looking for about 15 minutes and still didn't find anything. I understand if she wanted to be with mom and she was scared, but couldn't she have wait? I kind of blame myself I should have been by her side when the herd was happening.

I got out of me being distracted when I heard a twig snap behind me. "Sophia?" I asked but still keeping my gun raised.

"Grraggg..." The person groaned. "Not Sophia." I said shooting the walker in the face. As I watched the walker fall to the ground, I had so many things run through my mind. _What if she's dead?_ I felt tears sting my eyes from the thought.

"Not Sophia…" I said sitting on the nearby log, and waited for the tears to come out or for a walker to come. But what I was really waiting for, was Sophia. She always came for me when I was feeling down. Actually, I don't even know what I'm feeling right now. All I know that I'm feeling really sick. I felt tears starting to come out of my eyes.

"What the hell did I do to you to deserve this! What did I do to make me lose everyone and everything I ever cared about!" I cried out to no one. "I don't want to be tortured anymore…I don't want to suffer…" I cried while a tear fell into the brown, dead, leafs below my feet. "Sophia's right, I'm right. No ones here for me," I said referring to my dream the other night. "They're all dead. What am I doing wrong?" I asked myself. I started to get hot by crying.

"Nothing," I heard a voice say. "We all love ya. Your ma Sophia, Carl, Rick, me. Everyone. I know life sucks right now but I know that we can get through it. And we could do it together. We're going to find her. I promise."

I looked up to see Daryl leaning on a tree. I wiped the dry tears off my face and sniffed. "Do think we're going to make it? All of us?"

"Maybe." He said lifting himself off the tree, and started to walk leaving me there. I looked back down and felt like crying again but no tears came.

I felt footsteps walk away but then come to a stop. "And you might want to come back to the highway with me. Your ma is startin' to get worried." he said looking back at me. "Im coming." I said giving him a weak smile and walking back with him.

I stepped over the walkers from the herd and passed the RV that had Dale, Glenn, Shane and Carl in it. I walked pass the car Carl and I where under and the black truck Sophia was under. I took a deep breath when I looked at Sophia's truck.

"AJ!" mom yelled when she saw me appear with Daryl. I ran up to her and she grabbed me and held me with the tightest grip. "Are you ok baby?" she asked but muffled by my shoulder.

"Uh-huh. Im sorry for running off on you. I didn't mean to worry you or anyone else." I said returning the tight hug. "It's ok. As long as your safe." she cried. "Yeah…" I said quietly. She let go of me and said, "The boys and Andrea are going to look for her ok. And I'm going to help Lori out with Carl and you ok. Where not losing anyone else. I'll promise you that." mom smiled while she had me by my shoulders.

I nod and she let me go. We got up and we started walking for the RV. "Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you think I can look for Sophia too?" I asked. She looked scared thinking if she lets me go I'll get lost as easily as Sophia did or maybe something worse. "I'll think about ok sweetie." She said putting her hand on my back and walking back to the RV.

When we walked in everyone stared at me. I wanted to say, _What? Never seen a person before?_ but I didn't. "Are you ok?" Dale asked me. "Yeah I am I'm just stressed out, you know." I said rubbing my eyes.

"You look tired. You two have had a long day. I think you should get some rest." Shane said looking at Carol and I. But mostly me. "Yeah I guess your right." I said. Everyone got out of the RV but Carol and I. I sat down on the couch and looked down at my feet. "Everything's going to be ok. Ok AJ?" Carol said.

"Uh-huh…" I replied quietly. She folded up the table and made a bed out of the table and seats. She lied down on the bed and said, "I love you."

"Love you too…" I said sleepily and closed my eyes, pretending Sophia was on the side of me like she always has been.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep. Every time I heard footsteps, I thought it was Sophia. But I turns out it was just Rick, Shane or Glenn on watch or a walker.

I looked at my watch that said 12:23 AM. I looked out of the window that was on the side of me and saw Shane walking back and fourth. I shrugged and pulled on my shoes, and grabbed my gun. I walked pass my mom as quietly as I could, and walked out the door. Shane looked at me immediately and drew his shotgun towards me.

"It's just me, AJ." I said while Shane put his gun down in relief. "Got to be more carful little lady, I almost shot you there." Shane said. I took a seat in the blue foldable chair that was against the RV. "It's fine." I said.

"Does your mom know your out here?" Shane asked. "Nah she's sleeping. She dont need to worry about it though. As long as I'm with an adult I'm fine." I said putting my head back and closing my eyes.

"Well it's dangerous out here at night. You should go in and get some sleep." He told me as he sat on the step of the RV. "That's why I'm out here. I can't fall to sleep." I said eyes still closed.

"What time is it?"

"12:27." I replied. He rubbed his eyes and said, "At 1:00 you go back inside and try to fall asleep ok. Glenn is gonna take watch in a few minutes so you'll need to also watch for him alright." he said. "Yeah." I said.

"And I'm sorry." Shane said. "For what?" What the heck was he sorry for? Sleeping with Lori? Yes, I found out. Me, Sophia, Carl, Eliza and Louis used to play in the woods. We where playing hide and seek and I was it, so I found Lori and Shane but didn't say anything about them two and there 'game'.

"For your loss." Shane said referring to Sophia. I opened my eyes immediately. I felt the rage build up in me again. "She ain't dead. I know it. We'll find her. I promise." I said. You could hear the anger and aggravation in my voice.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Shane said looking at me. I was about to say something but Glenn came out right when I was going to say it. "Ready for watch." He said than looking at me. "What's she doing up?" Glenn asked grabbing his M4. I was so jealous I love M4s and M16s. And all I had was a pistol.

"Couldn't sleep." I said. "Well that makes two of us." He said taking Shane's seat, and Shane walked into his tent. "Y'all be safe. And AJ, in at 1!" he said zipping up his tent. I rolled my eyes. "Yes Shane." I said sounding polite.

"Aren't you cold? Its fall." Glenn said sounding cold himself. "Well winters and falls aren't bad around here like they are in the North. So I'm kind of used to it." I said shrugging. "Oh…so how are you and your mom doing?" Glenn asked. "Fine…do you think we'll find her?" I wondered. "Theres no doubt in my mind that we won't." He said staring into the woods. I was listening to the crickets and the gentle breeze blow threw my side ponytail and my suppose to be short bangs. I listened to see if I heard moans or Sophia. "It's really peaceful out to night isn't it?" I said. "Yeah."

"So, when we find Sophia, what are we going to do?" I asked. "I don't know the plan." Glenn said. "Don't they let you know?"

"Yeah, but Shane hasn't said anything to me yet." Glenn said shrugging. How wasn't he bothered by not knowing? "I think he underestimates you." I said. "What makes you say that?"

"Cause he's not telling you the plans, and he doesn't really let you go on as much runs–"

"It sounds like you." Glenn said. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"No one tells you the plans, you don't go on runs, he didn't want you to have a weapon. It sounds like he's underestimating _you_."

"Well everyone does. I'm an 11 year old girl, who couldn't defend herself at first and still people thinks she can't. Because she was to busy playing 'hide and seek' with her friends, and still dealing with boy drama," I said. "I can't protect anyone. I couldn't even save my own sister…" I said. You could hear the sound of me regretting all those things I did.

"It's actually a good thing you did all that stuff…well…the playing and stuff. Because you where just trying to act like a kid and make things as normal as possible," Glenn said. "But the adults can't do that. They need to protect the kids and the group. But you, your stepping up. You realized that you need to grow up in the world in order to survive. And about your sister, we'll find her for sure."

_But _how_ will we find her…_That's what I've been wondering. "Did you hear that?" I asked once I heard a bush rustle. "Yeah. Do you think we should check it out?" Glenn asked gripping the M4 more tight. "If it's a walker, it'll come for us." I said.

"What if it's Sophia?" Glenn asked. "She'd come for us too–You know what, lets just check it out." I said getting up and loading my pistol.

Glenn and I crept through woods as quiet as we could. "Hello? Sophia is that you?" Glenn asked. I heard another rustle in another bush. "Glenn!" I whispered and pointed to the second bush. We both rushed and pointed our gun to the bush. "Hello? Who ever you are it's alright. We're not going to hurt you." Glenn said. I saw two black figures run out from a near by tree, and deeper into the woods. "Get down!" I heard Glenn yell as the figure shot at the tree in the middle of us. "Hey!" Glenn yelled when he stood up. "Was just trying to help…"

"Well, we blew that didn't we." I said. "Yeah I think we'll be seeing walkers soon…" Glenn said picking back up his gun. "Yeah probably. Who do you think those guys where?" I asked getting up and taking off the leaves that where sticking to me. "Trouble." Glenn said seriously and we walked back to the highway.

"What was that?" Shane asked when we got back. "AJ I thought I told you to go back inside!" Shane yelled. "Shane it's 12:35! You said 1, and all of you are lucky Glenn and I where out here cause we would've just got ambushed by two people!" I shouted back.

"Glenn what the hell is she talking about?" Shane asked give Glenn the 'Death Stare'. "These two guys where in the woods, and when we tried to help, they shot at us."

"So we'll be expecting some walkers soon." I said. "Don't give me attitude," Shane pointed at me. I rolled my eyes. "I didn't…" I mumbled. "We got to leave soon." Shane said.

"What! No we can't leave! Sophia's still in those woods! We need to find her!" I protested. Shane sighed in frustration. "We can deal with the herd, we need to find Sophia!"

"AJ I don't even know if Sophia's still alive!" Shane shouted back. "She's not dead till we find the body!" I yelled and slammed the RV door shut behind me.

* * *

**Short but good…I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I personally like it cause AJ is growing a ****brotherly**** relationship with Glenn and Shane is kind of turning into the dark side with AJ. And who where those people? You'll find out later into the story! :D **

**ok bye bye my friends stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	14. Life Gets 'Better'

**I'd like to thank Plantia for my awesome new cover image! It's completely amazing and I couldn't think you more! Enjoy the chapter please! R&R!**

* * *

It turns out that strangely, no herd past by last night. So we're going to spend the day looking for Sophia.

"Everyone needs a weapon," Rick said rolling out a ton of weapons like axes, hammers, pipes, and pick axes. "What about guns?" Andrea asked. "Only Rick, Daryl and I are gettin' guns," Shane said. How was that fair? Im awesome with a gun. If anything, I'm using a hammer.

"Everyone get your weapons, and we'll all head out. We need the RV fixed up still, Dale are you up for that?" Shane asked. "Good luck out there and bring Sophia back," Dale said. "And could you also keep an eye on Carl and AJ?" Lori asked.

"Im going with you," Carl stated. "Me two. There isn't any way I'm not going to find my sister." I protested. "And you need ground to cover right? It would be better if we both go with you," Lori and Rick thought about it. "I guess you guys can go. But stay within everyone's sight ok?" Lori questioned.

"Yes mom," said Carl.

"Yup," I said.

She smiled and lifted her pack higher on her shoulders and walked away with Rick. Dale winked at the both of us. "Thank you!" we mouthed. He smiled and we both walked away over to the weapons. "What one are you getting?" He asked me. "Im stuck in between the hammer, or the axe," I said.

He was looking at the weapons, mostly the machete. "I'm gonna use this one," He said grabbing the case of the machete with it in it. He looked at me, and I looked at him. "I think you should go with hammer. You seem like you have a good throwing arm," He smiled. I blushed a little. "Well I played baseball since I was 6 so," I said.

"Cool maybe we could play some time!" he said excitedly and ran to his mother who was calling his name. It kept ringing in my head: _I have a small crush on Sophia._ Who tells someone that who you know that's in love with you? I mean LIKES you. I am not in love with Carl!

I was to distracted watching him, and didnt notice Glenn looking at me. "What?" I asked. He kept laughing. "What!" I laughed and hit his arm. "You–"

"Let's get a move on!" Shane shouted and everyone marched into the woods.

"Let's go," Glenn said patting my back and walking into the woods. I looked back to see Dale starting to work on the RV and, and T-Dog started watch. I walked over to my mom. "Stay safe!" T yelled. "We will!" mom said helping me go over the guardrail. "Bring her back!" Dale said getting back to his car.

Mom just smiled and we walked down the steep hill. "Im going to walk with Daryl and Carl ok?" I said starting to walk forward. "No. I want you to stay with me." she said pulling me back. "What? Why?" I asked. "You lady's need to keep up!" Daryl yelled. We started walking fast to catch up to the rest. "Cause I lost one of my daughters by not keeping an eye on her. Im not losing my other one the same way," mom said with a sad look in her eye. "But mom, Sophia's not dead. And I'll be with Daryl. I don't think he'll let anything happen to me," I said.

Mom looked like she was thinking. "Alright. But please stay in Daryl and I's sight Please?" mom said. I nod and walked up to Carl and Daryl, while mom walked up to Lori who was on the aside from Carl. "Hey," I said walking up on the side of him. He turned his head in my direction and smiled. "Hey."

"So are you feeling alright?" Carl asked me while the adults started talking about where we're going when we find Sophia. "What do you mean?" I had a few ideas what he meant. "About Sophia and her being loss. And when we where under the truck and when I grabbed you–" _by the waist..._I thought quickly and blushed. That was the only part I enjoyed._ I should slap myself..._I thought again. "–I was only trying to protect you…you know that right? I understand you wanted to protect your sister, but we lost her already, and we don't need to lose you. _I_ don't need to lose you." that made me blush a little more.

"I understand, don't worry. But Sophia isn't dead," I stated quickly and the blush going away. "No I didn't mean dead loss, I meant loss as in she's loss in the woods," Carl said trying to correct his sentence. "Oh ok…" I said looking down. "I can see your touchy about her," Carl said. "Well she's my sister you know. You would feel the same if you had a sister." **(Foreshadow!) **I said. "Yeah I guess your right. But we'll find her, even if its just you and me," Carl whispered. I smiled, "She'd like that." _So would I..._I thought.

We walked up to a camp, that had only one tent hidden in the trees. Daryl put his index finger up to his mouth to tell us to be quiet. Shane, Rick, and Daryl walked up to the tent with there weapons ready. Daryl walked around scanning the tent to see if Sophia was in there. "Your her mother, you should be the one to call her first," Rick said quietly and signaling mom to come over. I went to walk over with her but Lori grabbed me by my arm before I could walk over. I glared at her.

I watched as mom slowly walked up on the side of Rick. You could see the fear in her eyes. I guess mine too cause Carl leaned in and said to me, "It's ok. She'll be fine." I nod and heard my mother call, "Sophia? Sophia baby it's mommy," no answer. "It's all of us." she said again. Daryl slowly opened the tent, and walked in. Carl and I exchanged looks. "Daryl?" I said quietly walking up to my mother fast before Lori could tug me back again. Daryl walked out with a frustrated look on his face. "What's in there?" mom asked. "Nothing alive. She ain't in there. Found a gun though," he said placing it into his back pocket. Mom put her arm around my shoulder and I sighed. "We'll find her ok?" mom whispered to me and then kissing me on the head. Everyone was quiet, wondering what to do now. A part of my mind kept saying, _We're not going to find her…she's probably dead and your all wasting your time…_But the other part of me was saying, _She's still alive and out there! We will find her safe and sound! _I was fighting myself. Good vs Bad. And I'm going to be honest, I think the bad takes over sometimes. I push myself and say stuff that might not be true. Like Sophia's safety, me finding my brother and father, surviving this, getting with Carl. It all seems so _impossible_. Sometimes I wish a walker could just end this all for me…but I can't do that. Not when all these people care about me. Not when I _need_ to survive.

I felt like i was about to cry, when all of a sudden we heard church bells ring from a distance, and it gave me the slightest bit of hope. _Slightest_.

"Let's go!" Daryl yelled.

We ran in the direction of the bells. I jumped over branches of old trees, and tripped over one leaving me a scratch running all the way up my left arm. I had no time to react and Carl and mom helped me up as everyone else ran along. I forgot about my bleeding arm and ran up to the men who where more near the end if the woods. It lead up to a old church, that still looked good as new. We ran into a field passing by grave after grave, until we ran up to the church doors, and stopped. Daryl signaled us to be quiet again, and waved Rick and Shane to open the doors.

"Get your weapons ready. Anything could be in there," Rick said slowly pushing down the handle, and opening the doors, and revealing 3 undead people. _Looks like zombies go to church too…_I wanted to say, but I could start to feel the pain coming from the cut. I looked down at it, and saw that most my arm was covered in blood. I felt a wave of pain.

"Ow!" I yelled and crouched to the ground. "Are you ok sweetie?" mom asked kneeling beside me. "No. This cut hurts like hell!" I said. Lori looked disgusted at Carol and I. She didnt say it aloud, but I knew what she was saying. _Well looks like someone picked up on Ed's mouth…_I ignored her look, and watched as my mother take something out of her pack, and wrap it around my arm.

"Your going to be alright ok? It's not a walker scratch," mom smiled. "Yeah that's good…" I said. Mom got up and ran over to the boys when they came out of the church. I was about to get up until I saw Carl holding his hand out in front of me. I smiled and grabbed his hand with my right arm, and let him hoist me up. When I got up, we forgot we had each others hands until Carl noticed the guys walking over a few seconds later and then he let go and walked towards his dad and Shane.

"She–She's not in there. Is she?" I asked. You could hear the sadness, disappointment, and depression in my voice. "No…" Shane said. We heard the bells ring again, an Glenn and Daryl ran over in the direction. I saw Glenn shoot the wall, and saw something spark.

"It's on a timer!" Glenn shouted. Something was building up. I don't know what it was. Rage, sadness, shame. I don't know what it is, but it was eating at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into the church, and sat down in one of the chairs. I pulled my knees up to me chest, and folded my arm on top of them. I heard my mother try to come in, but Rick stopped her.

"Leave her be. She's stressed, and she's having a break down right now. You _need_ to let her be alone for a few minutes," Rick said pulling my mom away from the door.

I cried softly for a few. "You said you'd always be there for me…" I whispered. "You lied," I said louder. "YOU LIED!" I screamed. I heard my mothers voice out side the door in worry, again Rick stopping her from coming in. "Your my best friend! We don't lie to another! So why did you promise something you can't keep. Why…" I cried curling up on the church seat and some of the gauze unwrapping, and cried more. The bad has officially token over me. "Why did you run? Why couldn't you wait?" I wasn't talking about Sophia. I was talking about me.

Why did I run from my house? Why did I run from the walkers that almost got me and the other kids? Why couldn't I wait for my dad to come home? Why is this happening?

"Oh Lord please tell me. Please let me find my dad and brother. I don't even care if I don't find them, as long as there safe and they have each other. And please let Sophia be safe. Please let this end. Soon," I pleaded wiping the tears from my face, and walked as best as I could to the door. I slowly opened it, and walked into the blinding sun, and my caring group.

"AJ!" mom yelled grabbing me and squeezing me with all her might. "Mom, I'm ok." I whispered hugging her back. I could hear her crying. "Do you want to come back inside sweetheart?" mom asked. "No thanks mom. Im going to stay out here for a while," I smiled. "Ok. Stay in Shane's sight though." mom said and went back inside with everyone. I went to the side of the building, taking a seat next to Andrea. I've been trying to talk to her for weeks.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Andrea tried to smile back. Andrea can't smile. Not anymore at least. Since Amy died, Andrea hasn't been much of a cheery person. "How's that scratch?"

"Hurts...Amy is in a better place you know," I said looking at the grass beneath my dirty coming-appart shoe. I could feel Andrea's eyes fix on me.

"And you might not know, but I think she's happier. I always thought, I was going to die of old age you know. Not by a zombie eating my brains out. I think we _all_ thought that. And I hope we all do die that way. We're all here for each other. We all might not realize it, but in someway, were all family. We're close enough. And sure family fights. But most important, we have each others back," I said. I knew Andrea started thinking.

"What you where going to do in the CDC, I get it was your choice. Really I do. But if you would've died, that wouldn't have just hurt Dale, it would hurt everyone. But out of everyone, Dale cares about you the most. Do you know what he thinks? You and Amy where the only things that kept him going. You think Dale was selfish to stop you? You where selfish to even _try_ to kill yourself. You don't need to take it from me because you know, I'm a useless 11 year old girl who can't take care of herself. But please just think about it." I said getting up and walking towards where everyone met. "Hey," Andrea said catching up to me. "Yeah," I asked walking closer to the group. "Thank you," Andrea smiled.

We caught up to the group who was discussing a new plan. "We're going to go back except Rick and I, we're going to look around more," Shane explained. "Can I go?" Carl peeped up. "And me?" I asked. "I don't know..." Shane started.

"She's my friend," Carl said again.

"She's my _sister_," I stated quickly.

"AJ why don't you go back. You had a long day and you wounded. Carl you can come ok." Shane smiled messing up Carl's beautiful brown hair. But how's that fair? She's my sister! That gives me more sense of looking for her! I glared at Shane and walked away from the other three leaving them in the church courtyard and walking into the woods with the others.

We where halfway through the woods when we heard a gun shot. We all just shrugged it off and kept walking. But about 15 minutes later, some strange lady on a horse road up to us and delivered horrible news: Carl's been shot.

* * *

**Sucky chapter I get it. Well I kind of rushed with this chapter cause I had a lot of things to do and I wrote this when I had spare time. So from now on Im going to be putting down the next chapters name. **

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 15: My Lovers Fait **


	15. My Lovers Fait

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" the woman riding the chocolate brown horse said. She had brown hair, cut up to her chin, and brown eyes wearing sort of a cowgirl suit. It looked like she was in her early twenties or late teens.

"Lori. That's me," Lori said walking up to the horse in panic along with everyone else but Daryl. I griped onto my hammer for safes keeping.

"Rick sent me. You've got to come down to the house," she said. "What?" Lori asked getting ready her weapon. Mom grabbed me incase this woman was about to pull a fast one on us, but I could still manage to get my hammer out.

"There's been an accident, Carl's been shot," the expression on Lori's face changed quickly, as well as mine. It went from fearless, to fearful. Life only gets better right?

"W-What?" I asked shakily.

"He's still alive but you've got to come now. Rick needs you! C'mon!" the girl shouted at Lori. Lori got on the horse behind the girl without a thought and held on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't know this lady!" Daryl yelled. Lori didn't budge. "Don't get on that horse!" Daryl yelled again.

"Rick said you had others. At the traffic road. My farms two miles away from there look at the mailbox it says 'Greene' on it. Hiya!" she yelled, and the horse ran fast with the two girls on it.

I looked over at Andrea, who was still on the ground from where the walker got her. Then I looked over at Glenn, who looked quiet amazed for some reason. We heard a familiar growl and Daryl rose his crossbow in frustration.

"Shut up…" the redneck said and walked along. Mom let go of my shoulders and put her arm around them, making sure I was ok. I lost one friend, I'm NOT losing another. "So, what are we going to do now..." I said softly. You could hear the worrying.

"What do ya think we're gonna do? Gonna go back to the highway and tell those two dumb asses to let's go," Daryl said, retrieving his arrow, leading is to the highway.

"Ok jeez just asking..." I said under my breath. "What you say!" Daryl shouted.

He caused everyone to flinch. Mostly me. I felt like crying. Imagine you lost your best friend, your other ones been shot, and now you have some scary ass redneck yelling at you. All in the same day. You'd want to cry too.

"Daryl leave her alone she's 11!" Andrea shouted. "Don't matter! I was a tuffier kid when I was her age!" he yelled. I wasn't crying or upset. I was furious. "I am a tuff kid so get your shit together and lead us back to the damn highway!" I screamed.

"You shut the hell up ok kid! What'd I tell ya of watchin' ya mouth! Let ya slip to much!" Daryl screamed right back.

"Just get the hell of my back. I've got enough problems! And your only making them worse! To think I saw you as a dad!" I yelled finally and walked away with tears streaming down my face, and falling into the leaves. But Daryl couldn't take losing.

"Don't stray far little girl, don't feel like searchin' for more people!" that made me cry harder. I felt the bandage for my cut fly off, and into the near by river. I wasn't to far from them. I could still hear they're screaming and yelling get closer. Just when I stopped the crying, I saw them arise from the steep hill I was on, and it got quiet.

"Almost there. C'mon…" Daryl said softly but angrily, walking past me, leaving my mom and Glenn to retrieve me. "Just let him cool down ok AJ," Glenn said holding my arm that had the cut on it, to make sure no dirt got in it. "How's it feeling?" he asked.

"Still hurts. Did cut it to long ago you know," I said swiping my arm out of his grip and I folded my arms as best as I could. "Just worried about Carl you know..." I said starting to feel the tears coming again. Glenn looked down, "We all are."

We finally got up to the highway after a loud silence.

"Your back! Where's Rick and everyone else?" Dale asked. I went and took a seat next to T-Dog. Daryl explained how Carl got shot and how some lady picked Lori up and took her to a farm not to far from here.

When I sat down next to T, he glared at me and than looked away. "Hey T-Dog," I smiled elbowing I'm softly in the arm. He looked at me, frowning. "Look, we got matching scratches." I laughed. He wasn't.

"Was it a walker?" he asked seriously.

"N-No. No! I fell and cut my arm on some tree bark. It still hurts like crazy though…" I said meanwhile felling a pound of pain on my arm.

"Welcome to my world," T -Dog said looking up. We heard the others talk about Sophia coming back. I walked over with T-Dog and listened.

"Im not going!" mom said. "If Sophia comes back and sees us not here, she's going to think we lest her!"

"Carol the groups to small-"

"It could happen," she said cutting Glenn of before he could speak more. "How about we go and we leave her a message and some supplies. We can leave the RV for her," Daryl suggested.

"The RV stays, I stay." Dale said. I smiled. "And we can come back every morning and see if she's here," I was so happy right now I could hug someone.

"Im in," Andrea said. "So am I-"

"No your going," Dale said cutting Glenn off again. "Can I not speak today…" Glenn muttered. "Look, I need you and everyone else to check on the people there. I need to know everything is alright. And you need to take T-Dog with you or for sure he's going to die by blood infection." Dale explained. Next thing I know, Daryl pulled out Merle's pills and tossed some to Dale.

"We're stayin' here tonight. Why don't T-Dog, AJ and Glenn head to the farm." Daryl said. Glenn and I agreed. I walked up to my mom. "Bye mom," I said hugging her. "Bye sweet. I'll see you tomorrow ok? Stay safe," she smiled and let me walk with Glenn up to the truck.

Glenn was in the front, and I was in the passenger seat. "I thought kids who are 11 can't sit in the front? And don't you think T should have it?" Glenn asked.

"Nha let her have it." T-Dog shivered.

I shrugged. "And one its a suggestion, not a law. And two, its the zombie apocalypse, who cares about 'laws' anymore," I said pulling the seatbelt over my chest and waist and clicked it in. Glenn shrugged "Good point."

Glenn started up the car, and started to drive along the path we cleared.

* * *

"She said two miles, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're almost there, so start looking for mailboxes," Glenn said starting to look out his window. It was dark now. Maybe about 9ish. Walkers will be coming out soon.

"Harris, Anderson, Riggs, Flint, Greene!" I shouted. "Where?" Glenn asked. "Over there! Man that thing has a HUGE yard!" I said pointing to the right, the 3rd house from where we were.

"Jeez your right…" Glenn said pulling up into the driveway. The three of us got out of the car, and headed for the door.

"So, should we ring the bell? People live here..." Glenn said.

"We're past that. Being considerate?" T-Dog replied.

"I mean the best we could do is knock and then go in," I said. I can't believe we're having this conversation. Really this is stupid.

"Did you lock the front gate?" a familiar voice said.

"Y-Yeah. The latches and everything," Glenn said nervously. "It's nice to see you again. We've met before, well sort of…n-never got your name."

"Maggie. Maggie Greene. You?" Maggie asked.

"Glenn. And the little girl is AJ, and the mans T-Dog," Glenn introduced. "Hi," I said shyly. I get nervous around new people. Especially when I met Carl.

"What's wrong with you two?" Maggie asked T-Dog and I. "We didnt get bit or scratched. He cut himself deeper than me and longer. I got cut from tree bark earlier today," I explained.

"Come on inside. I'll fix you guys up." Maggie smiled leading us inside.

We walked in and saw a blond teenager sitting on one of the chairs with another blond woman. Maggie lead us inside a bed room, that had Rick, Lori, a older man, and Carl in it. I walked in on the side of Glenn, and right when I saw Carl, I covered my mouth and tried not to cry. I felt the tears arise. Lori walked over and hugged me. "It's ok to cry," she whispered.

Right after she said that, I immediately started crying into Glenn, and Lori sits back down next to Rick.

"We're here ok?" Glenn said holding me.

"Yup. Thanks," Rick said.

"Anything you need," T-Dog said.

"Thank you, very much," Lori said. I just stood there crying. "Come on," Glenn said pulling me out of the room with T-Dog and Maggie. "Is he going to live?" I asked looking up from Glenn, and over to Maggie. "He's alright for now. Lets hope he stays that way," she said.

"Now, Patricia, could you take care of them please?" Maggie asked looking at the older blond who looked like she was in her mid 40s.

Patricia nod and walked over to T-Dog and I. "Hello, I'm Patricia. What's your names?" she asked with a small smile on her face, pretending everything's ok. "Im Theodore. But you can call me T-Dog or T," he said shivering.

"I'm AJ," I said smiling back. I was just faking a smile. I wiped the tears away, but still worried sick about Carl's fait. My lovers fait, hopefully, is to stay alive.

"Does that stand for somethin' darlin'?" she asked. I hate my name. Should I tell her? "No. Just AJ," I smiled. Maybe I'm telling to much lies to this group. I mean, I'm not related to Carol or Sophia, my real name isn't AJ, and when I find my dad, I think I might leave the group. Im still debating if I should or not. And what if when they find out they don't trust me?

"Ok what do we have goin' on here?" she asked clapping her hands together. "I got cut from a branch and him from a car windowsill," I said. "But he has a way deeper cut then me."

"Well I suppose I could put some peroxide on it and bandage it up for you," Patricia said looking at me, then shifting towards T-Dog, "But you, I need to stitch you up." T-Dog looked terrified.

"Your not afraid of stitches, are you?" Glenn asked jokingly. T-Dog glared at Glenn for the 'Joke'.

Lori and Rick walked out of the room with the older man.

"Lori, Rick, do you mind if I go in there real quick? I think I just need to you know, wish him good luck and stuff, with the surgery," I asked. "Sure. Go ahead darlin'," Lori said leaning her on Rick's shoulder, sniffling and wiped away a tear.

I got up from my chair in between Glenn and T-Dog, and slowly walked to the door, with everyone's eyes on me. I opened the door, making it look like I was trying not to wake anyone up. I peered through the door to see Carl passed out, and pale. Although he must be cold, he was sweating. I smiled at everyone who was staring, and then shut the door behind me. I strolled over to the bed Carl was lying on and sat down beside it.

It was quiet for a few minutes. All I could hear was the grown ups talking. "Carl I…I'm sorry. For everything," I started. I looked at his white hand in regret, but grabbed it and held onto his hand softly. " For not being here since the beginning. Not protecting Sophia…kissing you…I didn't mean to do that. My emotions took control of me. And because I wasn't with Sophia, she ran, we looked for her, you got shot…but these people are going to help you," I sniffled. My lovers fait, are in these people hands. "And I…I can't do it anymore. Not alone. I need you. I need you to be with me and stand by my side. I've been denying this ever since the kissing thing but, Carl I…I think I love you. You might not be able to hear me, but I love you," I squeezed on to his cold, pale hand. "So please. Please stay with me. Do it for me. Your parents, Sophia, the group. You. Do it for you…" I started to cry. But I forced the tears to go back. I got up and leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Feel better Carl," I said starting to walk towards the door. I glanced back before i left, and saw a smile creep up on his face. _He's dreaming…_I thought and walked out the door.

"You guys can go back in. I need to rest," I said. "Alright. If you would like you could sleep in Beth's room. I don't think she'll mind the company. And I'm Hershel," the old man said. "AJ," I smiled and followed the younger blond, Beth, to her room.

Her room was similar to Alicia's actually. Except a few things. Something's seemed more country.

"Is that boy your brother?" she asked as we entered her room. "No. He's my friend," I smiled. "Do you have any siblings?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. My mom is back at the highway with the rest of our group. Were looking for my sister in the woods, and my dad died early apocalypse–"

"Apocalypse? These people are just sick. Everyone will be better before you know it. The CDC is comin' up witha cure," Beth said helping me set up my cot. "Beth, these people aren't sick. There _dead,_" I explained. "I was at the CDC. The place blew up. Im sorry but, there's nothing we can do about it anymore."

"We can always do something. Theres a cure somewhere. Im not givin' up hope so easily like you," she said sharply. I stood there in awe.

"_I_ gave up hope! Im hopin' and prayin' my damn sisters still alive in those woods! Im hoping Carl's gonna stay alive! Your family isn't the only people who have hope in this freakin world! Say I don't have hope? That's bullshit!" I yelled.

"Your momma lets you talk like that?" she asked briskly. I scoffed. "Get of my back girly I just met you," I said. _Though I wish I never did…_

"Where do you want your pillow up there or down there?" Beth asked coldly. "Let me see," I said grabbing the pillow from her and putting it up were it was closest to the wall. Dont think I like this Beth girl that much, and I don't think she likes me.

"Thanks," I said lying down on the cot, and about to fall asleep. "Well at least you have manners," she said lying down on her own bed.

"Aren't you going to get in pajamas?" Beth asked. "Oh yeah. Thanks," I said getting up and getting my blue sweatpants and my 'Daddy's Girl' shirt and changed in the bathroom.

After I got out, I went to my cot and fell asleep.

* * *

Beth and I woke up moments later to Shane coming through the front door. He barged on with supplies for Carl's surgery. Beth and I ran right out.

"Where's Otis!" Patricia asked frightened. It was silent, except for Carl's coughing and moaning. Beth took Patricia away from the group to mourn, while I went on the side of Carl. "Is he going to be ok!" I asked.

"Yes, we just need to do the surgery now. We have no time left," Hershel said taking Carl back into the room, with Lori, Rick, and the supplies.

I began to cry, and Glenn held me. He's like my big brother. Maggie took me from Glenn, and brought me outside.

"Sit down, you could use some fresh air," she said sitting me down in the rocking chair, and she sat on the porch railing.

Maggie let me cry and cry till I stopped. I heard Carl yelps and screams. I heard Lori and Rick crying and trying to comfort him. "Daddy!" I heard Carl scream in pain. I started to cry more. I hated seeing him in pain. And I could try to do anything to stop it. But know, there's nothing I could do.

Maggie walked over and rubbed my back. "Do you need your brother?" she asked. "He's not my brother. He's my friend. He's like one though. And no, don't bother him. I'll be fine," I sniffed.

"I can tell your a strong girl," Maggie said. "Your family's lucky."

I smiled. "Thanks." The screams stopped, and so did my heart. I got up and raced to the front door. When I came in, Shane, Glenn, T-Dog and Beth were sitting at the table. I rushed for the bedroom door, when Shane grabbed me.

"Let go of me! Let me in!" I shouted. "No. Sit down everything's fine," Shane said placing me in the chair on the side of him and T-Dog. Hershel came out, and I immediately looked up at him.

"Is he ok?" I asked quietly.

"The boys fine. He'll survive thankfully. All he really needs is a little blood and that's it," Hershel explained. I sighed in relief. Thank God.

When Beth and I went into her room to go back to sleep, I lied and my cot and waited for Beth to turn the lights off. Once she did, I said, "Told you I can hope," she didnt say anything in response. I smiled and finally went back to sleep. Carl is safe, and beside Sophia, that's all I cared about.

* * *

**DONE! The next chapter will be kind of short, but important. Ok stay tuned for next chapter! :) Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Chapter 16: Daryl Dixon: The man ****_you _****need to say sorry to**


	16. Daryl Dixon: Who you need to say sorry

The next morning, everyone, except Carl, Rick and Lori, where outside moving rocks around, and stacked on one an other. We also put some in a wheel barrel cause there was so much rocks.

Everyone was silent. All you could hear was the noisy, loud, low toned bugs around us. No moans, no groans, no sign of any walkers.  
It was all silent until we all heard the sound of a faint motorcycle. I looked over and saw the RV, the truck, and Daryl Dixon's motorcycle. "T and J, go get Lori and Rick!" Shane shouted. So he's calling me J now? Isn't AJ short enough?

"Ok!" T-Dog says, and we head towards the house. I passed by the Greene sisters, and Jimmy who is Little Miss Beth's boyfriend, and walked up to the house.  
I opened the front door, and saw that Patricia was still mourning over the loss of her husband Otis. When I looked at her she gave me a sad smile, and went into the other room. When we walked to the bedroom door, T-Dog said, "You want to stay out here? He's still hurting you know."

"Yeah I know. I'm still going to see him though," I said pushing the door open, and walking in quietly with T-Dog.

"Everyone's here if you want to say hi," I said softly looking at Carl. Rick looked so weak from all the blood he gave Carl. I'd be surprised if he could stand up. "Ok. We'll be out in a minute," Lori said quickly. We slowly walk out the door, shutting it quietly. "You ok?" T-Dog asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled. T-Dog nod, and we went to see the others.

Once I stepped outside, I ran up to my mother and she gave me a hug. I let go and smiled at her. "Its safe here, and when we find Sophia, she'll love it here," I said. Mom smiled back. "Did she come back last night?" I asked. Her smile disappear, and I already knew the answer. "No hunnie, she didn't," she sounded like she'd been crying. Well, she probably was.

Lori and Rick came outside along with Patricia, and everything got quiet. "So how is he?" Dale asked. "He's going to make it. Thanks to Hershel and his people," Lori said.

"And Shane," Rick said, "He wouldn't have made it without Shane and Otis." he said. Dale hugged Rick, while mom hugged Lori. "Thank God. We where so worried about him," she said.

"So how did it happen?" Dale asked. I didn't know how it happen either, so I was curious to know who shot him. "It was just an accident. A stupid hunting accident," Rick said and Lori walked up to him and leaned her head on his shoulders.  
"Come on now. Lets make some prayers for Otis," Hershel said. "AJ honnie, why don't you stay inside with Carl ok?" mom said. "Yeah, I guess..." I said and walked up to the house.

When I entered the house, it was quiet. I walked into the bedroom door, and saw Carl wake up as soon as it opened. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked still standing in the door way. "No, I just woke up but you scared me," he said rubbing his eyes. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks when I realized he had no shirt on. He must have saw me blush, so he lied back down, and lifted the blanket up to his chin. I'm kinda glad he did, cause that's embarrassing. I walked over and sat down next to the bed.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked. he sat up, blanket still over him, and said, "Yeah thanks," he said. "Wheres my mom and dad?"  
"They're outside making prayers for Otis and they told me to stay with you," I said leaning back into the chair.

"Oh..." he said looking down. "So, how are you making out?" Carl asked. "Well, I keep hoping where gonna find her you know. Its just...insane you know? I mean, she could be anywhere, God only knows where she is, if she's still even in the city..." I looked down.  
"Don't say any of that. We're going to find her, I promise," Carl said trying his best to look in my eyes. "But how?" I asked picking my head up, and you could see tears streaming down my face. Carl look at me in shock. Sure he's seen me cry before, about 2 times, when Sophia got lost and when he said that he didn't like me the same way. But never like this. He was seeing me cry from more then pain and loss. He saw me crying from doubt and losing faith. His expression changes. "I...I don't know..." he finally said. "Lets just hope we find her the way she left,"

"Yeah," I said and brushed one of the tears away. "Do you think..." I thought about what I was about to say. "Do I think what?" he asked.  
"Do you think...do you think we could fine her? Just me and you? Like you said we could," I asked while blushing a little. He smiled. "Yeah! We can go as soon as I can get out of this bed," I could hear the excitement in his voice. Probably to find his crush to be with her...  
I smiled. "Hopefully it will be soon."  
All of a sudden, Lori walked in and looked at me with a dirty look. "Carl honnie, why don't you get some rest?" she said. "But-"  
"Carl, rest. You need it," she snapped. I saw Carl roll his eyes, and it made me smile. Lori looked at me and I stop smiling. Carl rest his head on his pillow, and drifted asleep. "Why would you let him stay up like that!" Lori whispered. "Cause he woke up, and we wanted to talk," I said. "Well you could have talked to him when he doesn't need to rest. He got shot AJ and he's weak right know. You have to let him build up strength," Lori said. I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration. "Don't roll your eyes at me," she said.  
"Stop trying to be my mother, how 'bout that," I said getting up and walking out. Lori followed behind me. "Excuse me?" she said stopping out in the door way, and pulled me back by my arm. "Sorry, but just leave me alone, and get off my back!" I shouted. "I don't need someone trying to be my mother when there not!" I ran outside and acedently ran into Daryl. We haven't really talked since we yelled at eachother. "Watch where ya goin' kid!" he shouted at me when I fell to the ground. "Sorry, sorry, just...please leave me alone," I said getting up and dusting myself off. "Alright. Why don't you go help Dale and T-Dog with the water," he said. "Well...what are you going to do?" I asked. "Gonna go look for Sophia. Why?"  
"Cause I wanted to know if I could go. She is my sister after all," I said. "Nah, I got it. 'Sides ya should stay here with your ma," Daryl said. _He just doesn't want me to go cause I yelled at him and he's mad at me…_I thought. Then I thought of something. I smiled.

"Alright fine. Let me just tell her your leaving," I said sounding like I was upset now, and strolling over to my mom with a smirk on my face.

"Yes honnie what do you need?" she asked. "Can I go with Daryl to find Sophia? He said I could," I said. She thought about it. "As long as Daryl's with you ok," she said. I smiled and ran for the woods.

I saw Daryl enter the woods, and I quietly followed behind him. _Should I really be doing this? _I thought_. Sophia's my best friend. I have to. _Once Daryl stopped, I hid behind a tree. I saw him look at the ground, and start walking again, with his crossbow up. I put up my pistol, and reloaded, ready to shoot anything that came at me. I followed close behind him, but also trying to have him not hear me. It was hard because of all the leaves on the ground.

I saw him walk up to a house, and walk inside. _Do I just stay here in the woods or do I just go in with him? _I thought. I walked up to the house, staying outside, making sure he doesn't catch me. I waited outside, trying to see when he left the house and go back in the woods, hopefully with Sophia.

I waited for about five minutes when I felt something grab me. "AH!" I screamed and turned around pointing my gun to its face, until I realized who it was. "What are ya doin' here?" Daryl asked. He had no anger in his voice.

"I just…I just want to help find my sister," I said. "Is that to much to ask for?" I kept it calm. You could hear sorrow in my voice. I could tell Daryl gave in. "It's fine. She ain't even out here so I think we should just head back. Startin' to get dark out," he said. Then I realized Carl will probably be better by to night or tomorrow. We can both go look for Sophia then.

"Alright," I said and we started for the woods. "And Daryl," I said when we stepped past the first few trees in the woods. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. For yelling at you yesterday and for following you," I apologize. "It's ok," that's it? "Aren't you gonna say sorry?"

"Sorry kid. Daryl Dixon dont say sorry," he said. I laughed. "You just did," I saw him smile, and laugh a little. "I know," he said back. "And Daryl," I said once again. "Yeah?"

"I do see you as a dad. More than what Ed ever was anyway. I could never stand calling him dad," I said. I saw him smile and we walked through the rest of the woods.

* * *

Once we got back, it was sundown. I saw that Carl finally got out of the bed, and was walking around with Lori or Rick supporting him. I walked over to him. "Hey looking good so far," I smile. Carl and Lori laughed.

"Lori if you want I could take him from here," I said taking his arm and putting around my shoulder and my arm around his, and helped him stand up. I'm I blushing or did it just get a few degrees hotter?

Lori smiled. "That'd be great. I need to talk to Rick anyway," said Lori, and walked away. "So where do you want to go Mr. Cowboy Hat?" I said and Carl laughed. "This isn't a cowboy hat first of all it's a sheriffs hat. And you can just sit me on the steps," he said. I walked over to the white steps, and helped Carl sit down. After that, I sat down next to him.

"Hershel said I only need help walking around tonight, and then by tomorrow I don't need any help," he said. "Sounds like a plan. We'll go looking for her tomorrow night," I say.

"Why tomorrow?" he asked. "Cause Andrea's on watch. We both its her first time. So she won't be all that good at it,"

"Good point," Carl shrugged. "So…did it hurt?" I asked. "What?"

"Getting shot. Did if hurt?" I asked again. "Well, I passed right out when the bullet hit me. I didn't see it coming, and I didn't really feel it. It mean, later on when I woke up I felt it," he said.

"When I heard you screaming, the night of your surgery, you don't know how much I was scared. Maggie had to take me outside to get fresh air and she tried to relax me. I lost my sister in the woods already and God only knows if she's alive, and hopefully she is, and I didn't need to lose my friend. I just didn't want you to die on me and everyone else who cares about you,"

"I know. I heard you say it already," he said. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! He knows I kissed him! Urg dammit my life's over! _I thought. I felt my self starting to blush. "Oh well…yeah sorry," I laughed nervously. "It's ok," he said. Good thing he didn't bring the kiss up.

I looked into the dark fields and saw two figures. One was way taller than the other one. Then it hit me. Those are the same men from the highway! "I'll be right back ok? I gotta ask Maggie something," I said getting up and walking in the house door.

"Maggie!" I yelled. She came rushing towards me with Beth and Jimmy by her side. "What is it darlin'!" she asked. "Look outside in the fields! Theres people out there in the fields! Look!" I said and moved so she could look out the window. "Oh yeah," she said. "Theres nothin' to worry about. They always come around here they mean no harm,"

"Oh ok…I've seen them before and so has Glenn. We just wanted to make sure we weren't seeing anything," I said. "Aright. Why don't you and Carl get some rest? You've had a long day, and I think Carl needs to rest so in the morning he's all set," Maggie said.

I nod, and went outside to get Carl. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yeah everything's perfectly fine," I smiled. "But I need to get you in. We both need rest for tomorrow." I said helping him up. I my arm around my shoulder, and he put his arm around my waist. I blushed, and we walked inside.

Tomorrow, we might find Sophia.

* * *

**Ok so the chapter wasn't as short as I thought it would be. But I KNOW you guys will like next chapter! It's gonna be good. :)**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 17: Out in the woods part 1 **


	17. Out in the woods part 1

Chapter 17: Out In the Woods Part 1

I woke up the next morning with my mother not in the tent. I guess Beth must of told her daddy about me not getting along with her so he said I could sleep in the tent with my group.

I got off my cot and stretched. I looked at my watch that read 10:54, then quickly put on my sneakers. I walked outside, and my mom was starting to hang up some laundry.

"Got any clean clothes for me to wear? Don't have any in my bag," I said standing in front of my mom. The only thing in between us, was the clothes line we made.

"Yes. Your shirt and pants are down there. I hung those up earlier so you have fresh clothes to wear," she said pointing to the left of the line. "Thanks," I said and walked down to the end.

I saw my blue and white striped shirt, with my dark, dark blue jeans on the side. I took them from the clothes line, and walked into the RV. Shane and Rick where in there talking about something. When I walked in the both stared at me. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, I just need to change," I said slowly walking in, and pointing to the bathroom.

"You weren't interruptin' anythin'," Rick said walking out of the RV. I looked at Shane and he walked out right after Rick. I shrugged and walked in to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. When I opened the door, Carl was standing in front of it.

"Jeez!" I said stumbling back. Carl laughed, "Sorry." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"What do you want?" I said walking out of the bathroom, and throwing my clothes in the laundry bin in the RV.

"Your mom wanted me to give you this," Carl said tossing my jean jacket that we found at me. "Thats it?" i asked.

"No thats not it. A few more questions. Question one, how long are we planing staying in the woods?" he asked.

"Maybe for about the night or two. I'm hoping that we can get back tomorrow morning so they don't notice we were gone," I said putting my arms threw the sleeves of the jacket.

"Alright. And question two, I only know how to use hand weapons, and not guns. And I think that's pretty important to know how to do that. I was wondering if maybe you could teach me a thing or two," he whispered trying to make sure no one heard him.

"Yeah sure," I smiled.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I closed my eyes and hugged him back. "You welcome," I said.

I heard the door open, and I heard Glenn's voice. "Am I disrupting something?" he asked. Carl and I quickly let go of each other. "No," we said at the same time. I saw Glenn smile.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Come on AJ you can think of something!

"Well Carl was just comforting me about Sophia," I say sounding sad.

"Yeah she ain't doing so well," Carl said. I glared at him. "Hey it's true!" he shouted.

"Riiighttt…well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Glenn said starting to walk out of the RV. "We're–"

"Alright thanks Glenn!" Carl said cutting me off. Wait Whaattt? I looked at him in confusion.

"He just called is lovebirds? And your ok with that?" I asked.

"No. I know it's not true so why bother?" he said. He had a point. Carl said he doesn't like me.

"So first you need a gun," I said.

"Let's look around for one. You managed to take T-Dog's, I think you can find another," Carl smiled. I looked at him. "For the last time, I didn't know it was his!" he laughed.

"Once we find a gun, we can go practice in the woods. The adults won't even notice we're gone," I said. I'm gonna be honest, that did hurt a little. Why doesn't our parents keep an eye on us? That's how we lost Sophia in the first place. Am I wrong?

"Let's go!" Carl said, grabbing my arm, and pulling me out of the RV. "I'll go look in my dads tent, and you should probably go check the RV again just incase," Carl whispered when we where near the dirt road making sure no one heard us. I nod, and we both set off in different directions.

I walked into the RV. No one was there. I looked around in near the driver's side, and then the passenger side but no guns or ammo. I walked over to where the table was. Of course! There under the seats! I lifted the seat that was on the left, and there it was. A huge duffle bag of guns and ammo.

I looked around checking to see if anyone was around. No sight of anyone. I slowly unzipped the bag, and saw about 15+ guns. This is amazing! I shuffled through the guns, until I saw an other pistol, and a Glock 94. I looked for ammo, and saw two boxes of it. There was a lot more, but I think only two boxes are necessary.

I zipped up the bag quietly, and his the guns in my jacket pockets that where on the inside.

I walked up to Rick, Lori, and Carl's tent. I heard the zipper be unzipped, and I saw Carl come out of the tent.

"Find anything?" I asked. "Nope. Out of all people I would think my dad keeps his guns with him. Did you find anything?"

"Yep," I smiled, reveling the guns and ammo in my jacket. He smiles. "Let's go teach you how to shoot a gun," I said. We walked into the woods, standing side by side, so close to each other.

* * *

"Lower your arms, and don't lock them. You could easily hurt yourself on the kickback," I said. I gave Carl the Glock. I was also using the beer bottles left over from the drinks the adults had last night. We've been practicing for about two hours now, and knowing Lori, she wasn't looking for us, and as mom, she was probably so busy with the cooking and cleaning.

Carl lowered his arms and unlocked them. I walked over. "See this scope here?" I pointed it the barrel of the gun. I saw him nod. "Your gonna look at your target through there. Make sure your aiming at the top of the bottle. If it helps, close one eye. I usually do that," I lowered the gun a little making sure he can see through it. I feel like a coach or something.

I heard Carl take a deep breath, and shoot the bottle. Well, almost, shoot the bottle. "Urg!" I heard Carl growl in anger.

"It's alright calm down its your first time!" I said.

"No, this is like my 50th shot and I still didn't even hit the first bottle!" he shouted. "Shh! You trying to get our parents over here? And look, no ones not good with a gun at first. Heck, I'm still not that good with it," I said.

"But at least you can hit a target," he said raising the Glock 94 again. "Arms," I reminded him.

He unlocked his arms and held his breath. He shot and missed again. I heard him sigh, and try again. This time he hit the target right in the middle. "Nice!" I high five him. "Let's try another!" he said. Once I put it a little farther he hit once again. We tried over and over again for about 30 more minutes. He missed some, but with some practice, he'll alright.

"I think we should start getting back. I know it's still sunny out, but I think we need to start packing up for the night," Carl said after hitting the target again.

"Yeah seems like we can do that. Come on," I said putting my gun in my pocket, and told Carl to hide his.

* * *

We got back to the camp and sneak over to the picnic table when no one was looking.

"Hey there you kids are. I was looking for you. Where you in Hershel's house?" mom asked when she saw us.

"Uh–yeah. Was just…you know…helping them with stuff…" I said. Mom nod kind of in disbelief. "Uh huh…well you two keep it up…" she said walking away slowly.

Carl and I smiled at her, until she was completely gone. "So, what time are we going to meet?" Carl whispered. "

"Around I'd say about 12ish. The adults come in to sleep about 10:30 so we have about and hour and 30 minutes of rest. We'll meet in the woods. Not to far in, not to far out. We'll pack our bags quickly and quietly as possible I'd say a few minutes earlier," I whispered back.

"Looks like you've got this all planed out," Carl chucked softly. "I do," smiled.

"So how do we know when where both in the woods?" he asked.

"See that rock over there? The both of us can meet behind there. Sounds like a plan?" I whispered. Carl smiled and nod. I looked at my watch.

"Well it's 1:30, and I want lunch. Lets see what we've got," I said getting up from the picnic table, and walking into the RV with Carl.

We looked around the cabinets and found mostly canned food. I looked around and found my favorite. Spaghetti O's. I grabbed the can, and the can opener, and opened the can. I saw Carl grab the same thing, but just waited for the can opener.

"Here," I said passing it to him.

"Thanks," he started to open the can, and I grabbed us both plastic spoons. I placed it in his Spaghetti O's, and then I placed it in mine and began to eat.

"Not as good cold," Carl said taking a scoop of O's out of the can. "Yeah well they still taste good," I said.

When we finished our lunch, we cleaned up around camp until it was dinner time. We had ham, and mashed potatoes with some pasta. It was really good, and we all enjoyed it. Well everyone but Daryl. He stuck with the squirrel. After that, our group went outside, and sat around the fire for a bit. It was about 10:00, the adults told Carl and I to go to sleep.

"Alright," I said getting up, and meeting towards Carl. "12:00 ok?" I whispered as we walked up to the tents. "Yeah. You head out in the woods, and I'll listen for you owl call," he said. We both smiled at each other, and walked to our tents.

* * *

I look at my clock and its finally 12:00, and I can tell my mom is fast asleep. I can hear her snoring. I slowly get off my cot, and put my sneakers on. I slept with my clothes on so I didn't need to change when I got up. I did the best I could to unzip the zipper quietly, and I walked out, zipping it back up, making sure it looks like I didn't even I was out of my bed. I felt my back pocket, to make sure I had my gun and ammo with me. I felt the gun and ammo, and quickly ran into the woods, passing by Andrea with her not noticing I was gone. I walked into the woods, making sure no walkers where around.

I could tell Carl was up. I heard rustling in his tent. I made the owl call, and I saw Andrea look over. I ducked and saw her turn back. I saw Carl duck his head out, and I waved him over. He looked both ways, and ran over to me.

"You all set, got your gun, ready to go?" I asked as he knelt down beside me. He nod. "You?" he asked back.

"Yeah. Lets go," I said getting up, and we walked deeper into the woods with our guns ready.

I saw Carl pull a flashlight out of his pocket, and started to shine it in the direction we where going. We left a trial, so we could find our way back in the morning. We looked for Sophia for about 10 minutes already.

"Did you hear that?" Carl asked as he put his arm out to stop me from walking. "No,"

"Shhh! Listen," he said. We both got quiet and listen. I heard some growls and moans. My eyes widened with fear. Then I snapped out of it.

"Carl look out!" I yelled as a group of walkers started to surround us.

"Dammit!" he yelled shooting the walker in the face. I shot another. This all came just so fast. One minute where walking through the woods peacefully, and the next where battling walkers.

The walkers where about to charge at us, when 2 walkers fell to the floor. Reveling a boy and girl about our age. The girl had brown hair with hot pink highlights. I could see her blue eyes shine from where I was standing. The boy very light blond hair, and light green eyes.

"Let's go!" the girl yelled while the boy shot another one of the walkers. Carl and I looked at each other debating weather we should go with them or not.

"You comein' or not?" the boy said. "Yeah!" I yelled grabbing Carl's arm quickly, and running through more woods with the two other kids. We stopped after a few yards and then stopped for a breath of air.

"What- Who are you guys?" Carl asked taking a breath of air. The biy looked up, and the girl said, "First tell us your names."

"I'm AJ and this is Carl," I said.

"You guys brother and sister?" the boy asked.

"No," said Carl.

"Cousins?" asked the girl.

"No," I said.

"Are you guys dating?" the boy asked.

"NO!" Carl and I shouted. We weren't frustrated, its just that everyone thinks we're dating. The boy chuckled, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Whats your names?" Carl asked again.

"I'm Ally," the girl said. "This is Riker." she said pointing to the boy, and he raised his hand in a friendly way.

"We'll take you to our camp," Ally said. "You have a group?" I asked.

"No. Just me and Riker," she said.

"Look lets have story time when where back the the camp ok?" Riker said. We all laughed. "Lets go before they catch up," Ally said, and lead the way with Riker.

* * *

**Well hope you guys liked it! I don't own Ally or Riker. All rights go to Allywlison5R! I hope you liked it Ally! And my story is also on another website called Wattpad. It has the same name, but its under the account NateArruda. He's my cousin. There will be no changes to the story whats so ever! Alright stay tuned for the next chapter! :)  
**

**Chapter 18: Out in the woods part 2**


	18. Out in the woods part 2

**Hey guys! So as you guys read, I just added two new characters in the story. But don't worry, AJ is still the main character and it will still be in her p.o.v. she just has new friends with her and Carl. **

**I hope you all still like my story, and I would really appreciate it if you guys would review, and have some suggestions. It's not that I'm running out of story ideas cause I'm not, I just want to know what you guys think. **

**Thank you all so so much for reading and reviewing! Remember, R&R every chapter! :) **

* * *

"Our camp should be around this area," Riker said pointing over to the right of the woods.

"Rike, over there," Ally said shining a flashlight diagonal from us.

They walked us up to they're camp, and greeted us. "We only have two tents. Ones for me the others for Ally. If you guys want, we can do a boy-girl tent kind of thing, or it could be just you two sharing a tent," Riker said pointing the flashlight on the two tents.

I heard Ally laugh. "Why are you blushing?" she had her flashlight on me. I felt everyone's eyes set on me. Mostly Carl's.

"It's nothing. Dont worry about it," I said rubbing my neck.

"How about we do boy-girl. You know, get to know each other a bit," Carl suggested. We all agreed. Riker and Ally started going into there tents.

"Don't you guys need someone on watch?" I asked.

"No. They usually don't come around here," Ally said. I shrugged and walked into the tent with her, as Carl walked into Riker's. She tossed some blankets at me.

"Here. Set up your bed, and then we can 'get to know each other'." she said imitating Carl. I rolled my eyes, and set up the bed.

She sat down on her sleeping bag, and said, "So, where did you come from?" Ally asked.

I started to get into my sleeping bag, and said, "King Country. I lived there with my mom and my dad and sister," I said.

"Sorry," she said sadly. "What do you mean 'sorry'?" I asked.

"Aren't they dead? Isn't that why you and your boyfriend are out here alone?" she asked. I sighed.

"One he's not my boyfriend. And two, no. My mom is back with our group. Why where out here alone, is cause we're looking for my older sister, Sophia. My dads the only one dead. And I'm being quite honest, I'm glad he is…" I admit. I mean, who _wouldn't_ want that asshole dead?

"Why are you happy your own father is dead?" Ally said in disgust. "He used to…he used to beat my mother and my sister and I. Some times, he'd look at my sister and…he was just disgusting. Your lucky if your dad wasn't a abuser," I said to her. Once in a while, if I got to sleep at Sophia's house, Ed would put his hands on me. The reason he didnt get charged or sued, is because I never told anyone about it. The reason Carol doesn't know, is cause she was never home when it happen.

"Oh…I'm real sorry. And, how old is your sister?" Ally asked.

"She's about our age. 12 with short blond hair, like mine, but a lot shorter. She's taller then me. Probably how tall you or Riker is," I explained. "And she has a _S_ headband mad of diamonds. Fake of corse…"

"What's her name?"

"S-Sophia," I said. What if I couldn't tell her Sophia's name? What if these people are dangerous? Should Carl and I _really_ be here?

"I'm sorry. Can't say we've seen her," Ally said sounding sad and sorry for me.

"That's enough about me. So what about you?" I asked clearing my throat and trying to hold the tears back.

"Oh, well I was at my dads house when the outbreak hit, and my dad I guess turned into one of those things, and he…he got my sister…while she was in the process of getting bit, she told me to run through her screams. So I ran, and ran, and ran, for days until I bumped into Riker. We've been traveling to Atlanta since," she said.

My eyes widened. "Don't," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just…Don't. It's overrun with walkers. They're everywhere. The cities are the most dangerous. Lots of people lived there, that means lots more walkers are going to be there. Carl's dad, he barely made it out of there. And don't go to the CDC either. The place blew up. Wasn't even safe to begin with," I was talking about Jenner. Didn't like him as much. I had a really bad feeling about that guy.

"Oh…well we've been focused on finding Riker's sister. Kind of the same problem with your sister. Same age and everything," she said.

"Yeah well…good luck…" I said putting my head down.

"We're not losing hope about finding Rydel, I don't think you should lose hope about finding Sophia either,"

"But that's the problem. What if I get my hopes up to high, and assume we're gonna find 'er, but we don't find her, or we find her in the wrong way," I said roughly wiping a tear coming out of my eye.

"Just don't think that alright? Just believe in her, and yourself, and your group. I think you all care about her so much, you are going to find her,"

"Yeah…goodnight Ally," I said lying my head on my pillow, and closing my eyes.

"Goodnight AJ," she says, and does the same thing.

* * *

Carl's P.O.V. (I know right I never do this!)

I walked into Riker's tent, which was actually pretty roomy. He had a cot set up around the edge, and his duffle bag of stuff, under the cot.

"Why so much room?" I asked.

"When we first met, Ally would used to sleep on the other side of the tent. Then we found a smaller one, and since this one was mine, she took the other one," he said plopping himself on his cot. Weird. I never did that with AJ…or Sophia when we first met. I guess cause my mom didn't think I should sleep in the same tent as girls. Hate to say it, but she drives me crazy sometimes.

"So Carl, is it? Tell me about yourself," he said sitting up, and looking quite focused in me, and what I was about to say.

"Well uh…I lived in King Country, and I went to the same school as AJ and Sophia, and–"

"Who's Sophia? Is _she_ your girlfriend?" my face got red. Sure I like Sophia just a little bit, but not as much as I AJ thinks I do. She thinks I'm like, in love with Sophia when I said I have a SMALL crush on her.

"No. No I-I don't have a girlfriend," I said.

"Hmm…that AJ chick seems pretty attractive. Why don't you go with her?" he asked. Did he just call her attractive?!

"You think she's cute!" I said. Riker started to laugh.

"Nah man. I'm saying she seems your type. I ain't worried about girls right now. But I know Ally's crushin' on me. And it's clear to see AJ crushin' on you. So, do you like her is my question,"

I honestly had to think about it. Usually, my answer is no. AJ is my friend, and nothing more.

"The poor things been through a lot you know? Her dads dead, well, she's happy about that. He hit her all the time. And her sisters missing. I couldn't even imagine what she's going through. Compare me to her, I have both my parents, and I don't have a big or little brother or sister. But she's almost out of everything,"

"I know what she's going through some what. Lost all of my brothers, and my sisters missing too. I saved Ally cause I thought she was my sister Rydel. She's only 12 you know?" he said sadly.

"Does she look like her?" I ask.

"Damn straight," he said leaning back.

"AJ's 11, she made it this far. I'm 12 and so's Sophia," I say.

"But you guys have a group to protect you. She don't," he said.

"Just, don't give up hope,"

"I ain't. But you didn't answer my question." he smiled.

"I–I don't know…" I said. I'm being honest. I don't know how I feel with her. If I don't like her, it'll put her through more pain, and neither of us need that. If I do like her, and say if I break up with her, I'll still put her in pain.

"Well, goodnight Carl. I've had a long day, and I'm tired. Could only imagine how tired you are. Bed stuffs over there, you can set up if you'd like,"

I nod and started setting up my things. I kept my new gun that AJ thought me how to use under my pillow, and thought all night long.

* * *

AJ's P.O.V (Not changing pov's in a while)

The next morning I woke up at six.

"Oh shit!" I said getting off the sleeping bag I was on, and started to change into my clothes.

"What happen?" Ally said waking up sounding more tired then I've ever heard a person sound tired before.

"It's six! I need to get back to my group, or Carl and I will get in loads if trouble! His mom doesn't like me now to begin with, never mind me putting her kid in danger again!" I shout, putting my jacket back on, and starting to head back outside.

"Wait, _again_?" she said following me outside brushing her long hair.

"Carl!" I said taking my gun back out to check how much rounds I had left.

"Urhggg!" I heard Riker and Carl moan from the tent.

"Ten more minutes mom!" I heard Riker call. Ally rolled her eyes, and walked into the tent.

"Riker will you get your lazy ass up? We need to get them back to there camp before seven!" Ally shouted at Riker.

"Jeez one second sweet cheeks, let me get ready," Riker said, putting the pillow over his face.

"Your such an idiot…" I heard Ally mumble as she walked out of the tent. I heard Riker throw the pillow at Carl, and then I heard Carl moan.

"Wait…" he said. I heard Riker throw something else soft at Carl.

"Wait…" he mumbled again.

"Dude wake up. Don't want to leave the princesses waiting," he said. Ally and I rolled our eyes, and waited for them to come out all dressed.

"I'll be back out? I'm gonna check the perimeter, and see if its safe," Ally said walking into the woods. "And stay here!"

Riker walked out with Carl, putting they're guns in there pockets. "Well, who's ready to hit the road and–"

"AHHH!" Ally screamed.

"Ally!" Riker yelled, and Carl and I ran with him over to where Ally was wrestling a walker.

"Where's your gun? Shoot it!" she screamed, still struggling to lift it up with her hands. I saw Riker get puzzled in fear, and so I quickly took out my pistol, and shoot the sucker in the head. Ally pushed the walker off of her, and rose to her feet. Suddenly, more where surrounding us.

"Ally here!" Carl said, throwing our extra gun towards her. She cought it and cocked it back, and shot the closest walker next to her. Ally ran over to Riker who was still in a shock, and she snapped him out of it.

I shot the walker the was on the side of me, and one jumped on top of, ready to throw its self full force into my flesh.

"AHHH!" I screamed. When I fell, my gun slid so far away from me and I couldn't reach it. _No. I _want_ to find my dad. I _want_ to find my brother. No matter how much I miss them, I _don't want_ to go where Alicia and mom where. And least of all, I _want_ a chance with Carl._

"HELP!" I cried struggling to get the walker of me.

"AJ! No!" I heard Carl yell, as he ran over, and shot the walker. It's lifeless corps, fell on top of me, and I quickly threw it of. My blue and white shirt, now had the light red blood from the walker on it. _Shit… _I thought. They're gonna know something was up. You couldn't really tell I had blood on my pants. They where dark, and so the blood kind of blended in.

I got up from the ground, and ran over to grab my gun.

"You two go get your shit together! We're takin' you out of here!" Carl yelled. I shot the walker that was standing in front of Riker's tent, and he climbed in.

"I'll keep guard of the tent! You keep shootin' the ones around us alright!" I called over to Carl.

"Gotcha!" he said as I walked over to the tent, shooting one near Ally's tent.

"Hurry it up!" I said to Ally and Riker. They came out of the tents, with they're duffle bags with them.

"Let's move!" Ally yelled, and we made our way back to the farm.

* * *

When we got back to the farm, it was about 6:30ish. And Andrea had switched watch with Dale.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked as we all crouched next to the big rock me and Carl met up.

"You mean you didn't think this part through?" he whispered.

"You think I was expecting to bring two new people back with us?" I whispered back.

"Look, Dale's gonna ask were we where, and he's gonna ask who they are. So we'll just say we woke up early, and uh…we took a walk and found them," I said.

"Sounds good lets go!" Ally whispered. We all walked out of the woods quietly, and made it look like we came from the direction of the house.

"Hey Dale!" I called. He looked back in surprise.

"Who are they? Where were you guys earlier?" he asked putting his binoculars down.

"We…AJ and I were out for a walk and then we found them," Carl said.

"We don't know if they're dangerous," Dale said with his big eyes.

"We already checked, and come on Dale they're our age. Kids. You think they're really dangerous?"Carl said.

"Well it's not up to me if they stay, it's up to your father and Hershel, Carl," Dale said shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Beside, we'll just sit at the picnic table until he wakes up," Carl said.

"Come on," I pulled them all to the RV and sat them down at the table. "I'll be back," I said going in the RV quietly, and grabbing Pop-Tarts for us. I closed the cupboard quietly, trying not to awake Andrea or T-Dog.

I walked outside, and put the Pop-Tarts in front of everyone, and Ally and Riker look shocked.

"You guys alright?" I asked.

"Yeah it's just, I-we haven't eaten for about a day or so," Ally said.

"Well, bon appétit then," I smiled. Everyone laughed.

"You guys will love it here," Carl said. "And so will Sophia," I said. We all smile, and start a conversations, when Rick walked out of him and Lori's tent. He had a confused face on when he saw Ally and Riker.

"Carl? AJ? Who are they? Were where you guys last night?" Rick asked. Busted.

"We only went for a walk, and–"

"In the middle of the night?" Rick said cutting off Carl.

"No we–"

"I woke up in the middle of the night, and you weren't there," Rick said again, cutting off Carl.

"Rick, I woke up in the middle of the night, and I heard a noise and I guess Carl heard it to, so we went for a walk to cheek it out. It turns out it was these two," I said meaning Ally and Riker.

"I'll think about it," Rick said walking away.

Carl and I turned back to our friends. I saw joy on Ally's face, but not Riker's.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"It's just that…I was so focused on finding my sister. I don't think we'll be able to stay long," Riker said.

"Well, how about you stay for a few days, and then if you guys want, you can go," Carl suggested.

"We'll sleep on it," Ally said getting up and grabbing Riker's hand. "I need to talk to you." she said walking away. Riker winked at Carl, and let Ally drag him away.

"H-Hey, AJ I've been meaning to talk to you," Carl said looking at me. I swear I felt my heart jump a mile, and now it's starting to race.

"About?" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"When I said I liked Sophia, I meant I only liked her a small bit. I hope you know that," Carl said.

"Oh, ok…thanks for letting me know," I said trying to sound happy. Like her a little or not, I'm still pissed he told me that he liked her and not me like that…

I saw Lori get out of her tent. And walk up to Carl and I. She glanced over to Ally and Riker, and said,

"Who are they?" Lori said.

"They're our friends. We're waiting on dad and Hershel to see what they say about them staying," Carl said.

"Well, don't count your chickens before they hatch ok Carl?" Lori said going into the RV to wake the others.

"Don't listen to her. They're kids like us, what's the worse he could say?" I asked.

"He could say no…" Carl said.

"Why are you so interested for them to stay? What have a crush on Ally now?" I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth. My eyes widened, and I started to stutter.

"N-No, I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it I–"

"Why are so jealous when I was with Sophia, and now Ally? AJ I don't want to feel awkward around you, your my best friend," Carl said standing up.

I was silent, and let it all soak in. "I'm sorry…" I said softly. "It's just that…I'm sorry…" I said getting up and walking away.

"AJ wait!" Carl yelled. I looked back and saw the look on his face. I saw his face fall sad, like he just shot a guy, and he walked in the different direction to where Ally and Riker where.

Many things where going through my head. Carl, my mom, my sister, Carol, Sophia, dad and Cody. I don't think any 11 year old should have this much stress on her back.

I walked up to my tent, and zipped the zipper up so I could walk in, and pulled it down when I was in.

I sat in my tent and waited for my 'mother' to wake up, and tell me where Daryl was. I haven't seen him around at all yet, and he wasn't in his tent. I saw mom shift, and she began to lift up her body.

"Hi honey," she said sitting up. She saw the look on my face. "What's wrong?" she asked moving towards me.

"Do you think Sophia's dead?" I asked.

She frowned. "Let's not think about that ok sweetie? We'll find her," she said.

"Do you know where Daryl is?" I asked.

"Yes honey. Daryl got into an accident. Andrea shot him, but don't worry he's still alive. He's just a bit hurt so dont you worry ok?" she smiled and kissed my forehead. "Go play now."

I smiled and walked out of the tent. I slowly made my way to Daryl's tent. Almost everyone was up, the only people who wasn't out yet was mom, Daryl and Glenn. I think Glenn was out picking fruit actually.

Before I knew it, I was at Daryl's tent. I looked through the screen in the door, to check if he's awake.

"Y'all can come in, I don't bit," he said lifting his head up, and then plopping it back down when I entered.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "I didn't see you come back yesterday."

"Ya I'm fine…hurts like hell though…" Daryl said wincing in pain when he tried to get up.

"Hey, hey, slow it down! Dont want to hurt yourself more," I said getting up fast when Daryl lifted himself up in pain.

"Calm down girly, pain'll ware off in a few hours," Daryl said brushing me off and unzipped the tent.

I saw that Lori and Carl where gone, and Ally and Riker where in the house.

"Where'd Carl go?" I asked when we met up with everyone.

"He and Lori are feeding the chickens," Shane said.

Rick, Shane and Jimmy where at the red truck, discussing where Sophia might have went.

"Where havin' gun practice today. You comin' or not?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. Just call me when where leaving," I said. I grabbed a peach from Glenn, and I walked away. "I'm off to find Carl," I yelled as I walked away.

I walked over to where the chicken coop is, and saw Lori and Carl starting to walk out of it. They both looked at me, and I smiled. Lori smiled back, while Carl walked over and grabbed my shoulder.

"I'll be over near the RV ok mom?" Carl said tugging me.

"Alright, stay close though!" Lori called.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"If I was mad at you then why would I be walking with you?" I smiled. We both laughed.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to get you upset," he said.

"Eh, it's fine. It's nothing," I said trying my best to shrug it off.

"No it's not. I feel like I'm so mean to you…do you think I am?"

"No…well…not _all_ the time," I said in hesitation.

"Well, I'm sorry for all those times ok? Can you please forgive me?" he said.

"Of corse," I said rolling my eyes and laughing.

"We're doing gun practice today, you should join. I think everyone but the Greene's are gonna be there," I said.

He smiled. "I'll be more good than they think. I've already had gun training."

"Well your not the best, and you still need practice," I said once we got to the camp.

Little Miss Beth and Patricia where over talking to Rick about gun practice.

"We'd like to join you in practice today," Beth said. I rolled my eyes. _Like your dad would let his youngest daughter learn how to shoot..._I thought. Beth saw me roll my eyes, and she shot a dirty look at me. I just rolled my eyes again, and turned away.

Shane walked up to Carl and I, and said he need to talk to Carl, and told me to go tell the other kids. I ran up to the house and told Ally and Riker to get they're guns and stuff ready.

When I got out of the house minutes later, I saw Carl and Lori, Rick, Shane and Dale, huddled around. With Carl's gun. _Aww man…_I thought as I ran over.

"What happen?" I asked when I bumped into Glenn.

"What? Nothing, nothing's going on…go to go bye!" Glenn said quickly walking away. That was wired…

I saw Lori walk up to Carl, and she held his face. I heard murmuring, but could tell what Lori was saying. They all departed and ran over to Carl.

"What happen?" I asked out of breath from all the running.

He smiled. "I can shoot a gun. Parents permission and everything," Carl said. I high-fivied him, and then Ally and Riker walked up behind us.

"We're all set to go," Ally said. Te cars pulled up, and we all climbed in, and headed for practice.

* * *

I did pretty good with practice today. I hit 34/40 bottles today. Well that's what Shane said anyway.

When we got back, mom started cooking something. I noticed that Lori looked a little pale, but it's ok. She got up and moved to a more grassy area.

That night we had jerky, but Lori didn't eat hers. It was a good night. And I wish Sophia was here to join it.

* * *

**I know it was kind of short and jumpy, but it's cause I'm so excited to wright the next chapter! It's gonna be REALLY GOOD! Most of you better be excised! :) hahaha**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 19: What my sister has become**

**Stay tuned :)**


	19. What My Sister Has Become

**Hey guys I'm really sorry i haven't updated in a while. Its cause i was grounded from the computer and my iPod from not cleaning my room. :( But anyway, i had a VERY nice time writing this chapter, and i know most of you will enjoy it. Please R&R!**

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by slow, and all what really happen, was Shane and Andrea went looking for Sophia, and Glenn and Maggie went out for another run. It was the next day now, and I'm sure it'll go by just like any other.

We'd look for Sophia, hope we find her. If we don't, we try again the next day. We'll all go out for gun practice, and all do a good job.

But it was the next day, and we where all gathered around eating breakfast quietly. Well my group anyway. Mom got up from the fire, and came around with seconds. She walked up to me, silently asking me if I want more eggs. I shook my head and she moved on to Ally.

I was sitting on a log, next to Ally and Carl. Mom past next to Daryl and gave him more food. I took a bite out of my ham, and look over at Glenn who was playing with his food. I could tell something was on his mind.

"Glenn?" I asked. He looked up at me. "You ok?"

"I did need to tell you guys something," he said getting up and slowly walking over to where the nearest tree was, and leaned against it.

"Guys," Glenn started. Everyone just continued what they where doing, and only partly listened but us kids. "Uhh…there's a barn full of walkers." he finally blurted out.

Everyone stopped what they where doing, and looked at Glenn.

"What?" I asked as if I didn't hear him.

"Walkers. The barn is full of walkers," he repeated once again in hesitation.

"We gotta go check it out," Daryl suggested.

Rick rubbed his eyes in frustration and stress. "Let's go."

We walked up to the barn, and Lori and mom held all the kids behind them. Shane walked up to the barn, and took a quick look inside the barn, with the small crack we could see through. When Shane walked back to us, he said,

"You can't tell me your alright with this!" Shane said.

"I'm not, but we're guest here, this isn't my land, this isn't my call" Rick said.

"This is our lives!" Shane shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Glenn said.

"We need to get rid of these walkers," Andrea said.

"We can't have a barn full of walkers live right under our noses!" Shane said again. Here comes that bad feeling that I have with Shane again. "Either we clear them out, or we leave. We've been talking about Fort Benning–"

"We can't go there," Rick said calmly cutting Shane off.

"Why Rick? Why?" Shane asked impatiently.

"Because my daughter is still out there," mom said calmly. I could hear her trying to keep the tears back, and be strong.

Shane laughed softly and said, "I think we need to start thinking of other possibilities for that–"

"We're not leaving Sophia behind!" I shouted at Shane. He glared at me, and I guess Daryl didn't like that.

"Don't look at her like that! And I'm close to findin' her I know it. I just found her damn doll two days ago–"

"You found a doll Daryl. Thats all you did. Found a _doll_!" Shane yelled.

"Man, you don't know what the hell your talkin' 'bout!" Daryl yelled back coming at Shane.

"I'm saying what needs to be said!" Shane shouted also coming at Daryl while Rick placed his arm in between the both of them.

"You find a good lead, and it's in 48 hours!" yelled Shane.

"Shane stop!" Rick tried to say.

"Let me tell you something else man, if she was out there, and she saw you with you buck knife, and your walker ears, she'd run IN THE DIFFERENT DIRECTION!" Shane finally yelled.

Now that crossed the line. Daryl took a swing at Shane, and got him right in the jaw. Shane did the same to Daryl, and it started in an all-out brawl. Everyone was shouting and everything went by so quick.

"Will you guys just shut up! Maybe all this would be easier if you didn't try to take charge all the time! You just crossed the freaking line right there, and don't you dare say, that MY SISTER ISN'T ALIVE!" I screamed at Shane.

"Carol you better shut that kid up before I do–"

"Don't you touch her!" Daryl and Carl yelled. Carl grabbed my arm so no one could harm me. Everything started getting loud again, this time, Ally and Carl and Riker where trying to keep me quiet and holding me back from running over.

"Come here kid, you've got some balls, I'll show you what's in that barn! And you tell me that they didn't get your sister–"

"Shut the hell up Shane!" Daryl yelled. I got out of all the kids grip, and ran up to where the adults where.

"Don't you talk shit about my sister like that! Shane if anyone's gonna talk shit like that to anyone, it's me talkin' about you like that–!"

"Shut up!" Shane took a swing at me, but it's a good thing I was shorter than him. Everyone started flipping out, and mom ran over to me and grabbed me.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Daryl yelled again getting Shane right in the cheek. Shane pushed Daryl down and was ready to pounce on him.

"Come on Daryl!" I shouted in my mom's arms, and she pulled me back more.

"That's enough!" Rick said throwing them off each other.

"Don't touch me man!" Shane said taking off. Shane walked away, and mom let me out of her arms.

"Let me just figure things out with Hershel–"

"What's there to figure out!?" Shane shouted.

"This is his land and so he makes the call!" Rick yelled.

"Hershel sees those things as people. _Sick_ people," Dale said.

"So does Beth," I said. "His youngest. And Maggie too."

"His wife, and stepson, are in there–"

"You knew?" Rick asked.

"Since yesterday," Dale said once again.

"And you waited the night–"

"I thought we could survive one more night," Dale said cutting Shane off. "And we did. I wanted to be the one to say something, but Glenn thought he should."

"The guys crazy Rick," Glenn piped in.

"And he brainwashed his daughters and friends into it," I said.

"If Hershel thinks–" Shane was cut off again, by the rattling door of walkers trying to break though.

We all stared at the door quickly, and in fear. I quickly grabbed my gun holster, and Ally and Riker did the same, while Lori ran over to protect Carl.

"See this all because you wanted to cause a seen!" Ally yelled.

"Hey shut up kid you ain't got no one here to protect you so don't think I won't hesitate!" Shane yelled pointing at Ally. Riker stepped in front of Ally.

"Won't happen," he said strictly.

Shane laughed. "You want to push my buttons too kid?"

"Shane, go," Rick had said, pushing Shane away from us, and dismissing everyone else.

"You two, go into the RV, and stay there. I need to talk to you," Rick said talking to Ally and Riker. They nod, and headed over to the RV.

"AJ, Carl, come on. You've got to do homework anyhow," Lori said walking away with us back to the camp.

Carl and I sat side by side while we did work. Where did Lori get this stuff anyway?

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Why?" Carl asked looking at me in confusion.

"Cause I acted…I was just upset, and I didn't realize I was yelling at Shane till he swung at me, and–"

"Hey, it's your sister you have every right to be mad at him," Carl said looking at me in the eyes. Usually, his face would smile when he looked at me like that. You know, in a friendly smile. But I couldn't help but notice, he was looking at me different.

I know what Sophia would say: Ohhhh someone's gotta crush!

But I don't think that's the case.

"Come on guys," Lori said getting back our attention to her.

"Sorry," Carl and I said at the same time. Carl asked if Shane thought Sophia was dead. I'm gonna be honest, deep inside I'm starting to think she is too, but I'm not letting myself believe that.

"I'm not leaving 'til we find Sophia," I said.

"I don't want to leave at all," Carl added.

"We're not leave here," Lori said. "Now did you two finish those problems?" Lori asked. I slid my paper over to her, while Carl still worked on his.

"I just–I think she'll really like it here. Like, it'll be like a home for all of us," Carl said.

"Sophia's always loved running in yards and playing," I said. Lori smiled and brought Carl into a hug. "I think she'll like it here too."

When I was finally done with homework, I noticed Shane was sitting on the tractor staring at the barn. I thought I ought to go see him, and apologize even though I didn't do anything wrong.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to him.

"Hmp…" he grunted.

I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just upset you said my sister was dead and I…I kind of blew up," I said.

"Yeah well you gotta start thinkin' she didn't make it sooner or later. Can't keep holding on to that same person and searching forever," Shane said.

Rick came over and asked to speak with Shane in private. "Why don't you go talk to Carl ok?" Rick said while I walked away. As I walked away, I saw mom follow Daryl into the stables. I heard them arguing, and I quickly ran over into the stable.

"W-What happen?" I asked out of breath.

"Nothin'. Go back to playin' with Carl. Sure your boyfriend's waitin' for ya," Daryl said, pushing mom away and walking off.

"Stupid bitches," he mumbled and walked out of the stables. Mom stood there in awe about what just had happen. I don't see why she's surprised, I mean, that's normal for Daryl. I guess she was just surprised that he called _her_ a bitch. Seeing how she has a crush on him, it's surprising for her.

"Mom?" I said. She snapped out of it, and looked towards me. She had tears swell up in her eyes.

"Oh AJ," she said walking up to me, and pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie. He shouldn't have said that to you."

"It's ok…I'm used to it…" I said sadly. She looked at me in surprise.

"By who!" she asked.

"In school, I got bullied by a few girls in science. They didn't pick on Sophia cause they knew I'd kick they're asses if they did," I smirked. "But I didn't really care. They were the bitches after all." I shrugged. My mom smiled.

"That's my new girl," she said wrapping her arm around me and we walked out of the stable with me.

* * *

Hershel needed Rick before we where about to head out looking for Sophia, so now we have to wait for them to get back.

It seemed to be real important cause when Andrea and I offered, he only need Rick for a 'curtain cause'. Ally and Riker were sitting at the Greene's stair case in front of there house with Carl playing cards, so I might as well go over.

"Hey," I said as I took a seat next to Riker, cause Ally was sitting next to Carl.

"Hi," Ally smiled.

"What are you guys playing?" I asked.

"Cards. What does it look like?" Riker said. Ally rolled her eyes.

"I think she's talking about what we're playing _with_ the cards idiot," Ally said annoyed. Riker chuckled.

"Alright sweetness you didn't need to get mad," he said.

"Stop calling my that and princess alright?" Ally said.

"Alright sugar," he smiled. Carl and I laughed, and Ally kind of chuckled to.

"I'm getting sick of cards that's all we really play around here. What about…hmmm…" Carl thought.

"_Would you rather_?" Ally asked.

"Sure. Who wants to go first?" Carl said.

"Not me. But I'll be right back," I said getting up and walked over to Glenn, who was sitting on top of the RV looking upset.

"Hey," I said looking up at him. "Mind if I try to see what's wrong?"

"Go for what you know. Come on up," he said waving his hand for me to come up. I walked to the back of the RV, and climbed up the latter. Once I got up, I took my pistol out of my back pocket and held it, and sat down next to Glenn.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"It's Maggie. She's pissed at me for telling everyone about the barn," he said.

"Well we all know we were all going to find out sooner or later," I said. "And either way, they shouldn't have kept it from us."

"I know, but she's mad at me, and ignoring me. I don't know what to do," he said hopelessly.

"Well I think you should just talk to her. And well, I gotta take care of my own issues now," I said starting to get up.

"No no, not so fast. I told you my problem, what's yours?" he asked.

_My mom and sister are dead, I can't find my dad or little brother, my best friend is missing, and my crush doesn't like me back. Do you think you can fix that?_

That's what I wanted to say. Instead I said, "Well it's mostly Sophia and Carl thats about it," I lied.

"Well what's going on with Carl?" Glenn asked.

"It's nothing really. He just doesn't like me back and that's see able," I shrugged.

"Don't say that," Glenn said. "Your a beautiful girl. I'm saying that in a big brotherly way just to let you know." Glenn laughed, and I laughed along with him.

"Thanks. But anyway, just go talk to Maggie, ok?" I said getting up and putting my gun in my pocket again. Glenn nod, and I walked off.

I rejoined the other kids, and the rest of the group, sat back down next to Riker. We played _would you rather _for a few more minutes. Glenn and Maggie seemed to be getting along fine now, and everyone was talking. Right as Glenn got up, T-Dog and Andrea were walking up to us.

"So what's going on?" T-Dog asked.

"You mean you haven't seen Rick?" Glenn asked.

"Hershel needed him, and we were suppose to head out hours ago," Andrea stated.

"Yeah you were what the hell?" Daryl asked walking up to us with mom by his side. "He told us he was gonna go out. Is anyone takin' this seriously, we got ourselves a damn trail!" Daryl shouted.

Daryl looked over towards the fields, and saw Shane coming. "Great here it comes," he mumbled and started walking towards Shane.

"Time for everyone to grow up!" Shane shouted, handing T-Dog a gun.

"Thought we couldn't carry guns?" Glenn asked.

"Well I don't care. It's one thing picking daisies and sitting around doing nothing and thinkin' this place is safe when it's not. What about you man," Shane said walking up to Glenn. He looked at Maggie, and then took the shotgun that Shane was handing him.

"Can you shoot?" Shane asked Maggie.

"Can you stop?" she asked. "You hand everyone these guns, my dad will kick all y'all out for sure," Maggie stated.

"Shane we have to stay!" Carl shouted.

"We still need to find Sophia!" I added.

"We ain't goin' anywhere!" he yelled at us. "Now look, Hershel's gotta understand," he walked over to Carl and I. "Now you guys want to find Sophia right? AJ you already have a gun, so Carl, take this," he handed Carl a pistol that looked identical to mine. "Now you take this and keep your mother and everyone safe." Shane said. Carl took the gun out of Shane's hands, right when Lori stepped in between them.

She started mumbling to Shane, and I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Oh shit," I heard T-Dog say. We all looked over to where T-Dog was staring, and saw Rick, Hershel, and Jimmy bring in two walkers and start heading towards the barn. _Really? _I thought. _You've got to be kidding me._

"What is that," Shane mumbled. "What is that!" he yelled again, and we all started running to the barn, with Lori calling Shane's name, and all of us following her. Once we all got to the barn, Shane busted threw the gates, and yelled,

"Yo man, what the hell do you think y'all doin'!"

Rick tried to stay calm, and he said, "Shane just back off–"

"Why do you people have gun?" Hershel asked cutting Rick off.

"Are you kidding me? Do y'all see what they're holding on to!" Shane shouted at us.

"I see who I'm holding on to!" Hershel yelled.

"Shane just leave them alone!" I tried to yell over the growling and screaming.

"Nah man, you don't. These are not people!" Shane yelled.

"Shane just stop we can talk about this later–"

"What do we need to talk about later Rick! These things ain't sick. They ain't people! They're dead, ain't gonna feel nothin' when it hits 'em! Cause you know what they do? They kill! These things right here! They're the things that killed Amy!" Shane said looking at Andrea. "They killed Otis! They're gonna kill all of us!"

"Shane shut up!" Rick yelled.

"Hey man I'm gonna ask you something. Could a real, living breathing person, do they walk away from this?" Shane asked, taking out his gun, and shooting the female walker in the gut.

"Shane stop!" I yelled. I could hear Beth start weeping, and looked over to her boyfriend Jimmy run up to her and hold her.

"That's three damn rounds in the chest! Could anyone who's alive not feel that and still live?" he shot at it more, this time in places where it would die instantly if it where a human.

"Shane stop!" I yelled, about to run up, but Lori and mom stopped me. We didn't need a repeat of this morning.

"Yeah your right. It's time to stop," he said calmly walking over to the walker, and finally shoot it in the brain.

"It's time to stop, risking our lives for a little girl, who's gone!" he shouted looking at me and mom.

"Shane shut the hell up!" I screamed, and he ignored my yells.

"It's time to stop, living next to things that are trying to kill us! It's time to stop, thinkin' we're safe here when we're not! It's like any other time Rick, we need to get rid of the threat," Shane said, walking up to the barn door, and grabbing a pick axe, an started slamming it against the lock.

"Shane!" I screamed. When he was done slamming the locks open, the walkers started piling out. All the adults, Ally, Riker and I, took out our guns, and started shooting all the walkers we could see emerge out of the barn.

More and more kept coming, it's like they would never stop. Carl found his way into his mothers grip, but struggled to get out time to time when I looked over. A walker was about to get at Daryl, when I shot him in the forehead, and watches the body fall to the ground. When the last walker came out after a minute or so, that's when we stopped shooting.

I lowered my gun, out of breath from all the shooting. Carl and Lori stood behind me, with Lori having her arm around Carl. I heard Beth weeping wrapped in her boyfriend's arms. I looked at her in jealousy that she was wrapped in someone's arms that loves and cares about her beside her family, but I forgot about that quickly. I heard a soft moan. I looked away from Beth and Jimmy, and looked at the barn.

A small, dirty, torn-apart shoe, and a body emerge from the barn. The walker's scrawny legs stumbled across the walkers lying on the ground. It's ripped up tan pants was covered and smeared with dirt and blood. It had dirty blue, ripped rainbow shirt, covered in blood, and behind it was a huge scratch. And red blood in its short blond hair. It had a huge gash mark, from a walker, right on the left shoulder, really deep.

"Sophia!" I heard my mother scream. Everything started to get dizzy to me.

"N-No," I whispered, collapsing to the ground. I sat there, opened mouthed, not crying like the others.

"Carl, stay with me, don't watch," I heard Lori say faintly. I saw Carl jerk out of his mothers grip, and crawl over to me. He grabbed me and held me close to him, like Jimmy was to Beth.

"It's ok, it's ok, just…just don't look ok?" he said. I heard Sophia's sweet, gentle, soft voice, be replaced with a horrid, bloodthirsty, evil moan. Though no tears where coming out of my eyes. I looked over at my mom, who was struggling to get out of Daryl's grip. And I looked over at Ally and Riker. Ally stood there the same as me, but with tears jumping out of her eyes, and Riker holding her, with tears swelling up in his eyes, but not letting them out, like it would be weak of him to cry. I could tell what he was thinking: This could be my sister. That's why he was almost crying.

I felt Carl hold me tighter, and I saw his tears fall to the ground. I looked back to see 'Sophia's' limping body. Rick slowly raised his gun.

"No Rick, please don't! It's Sophia, not a walker, Sophia!" I wanted to scream. But nothing came out. Deep down, I knew she was a walker though. But deep down in the walker, I knew it was Sophia. Doing her best to control herself…right? Rick raised his gun, and looked at mom and I.

Mom was a mess, and I was just sitting here, watching this all happen without a word. I could barely see what was going on. Everything was dizzy, and my head started going everywhere. Inside I was a mess, not the outside. He looked back at Sophia, who was stumbling towards us, like walkers when they try to eat a human or animal. The real Sophia would never do such a thing. But this, this wasn't Sophia.

Rick slowly pulled the trigger back in hesitation, and then it was all over. Her lifeless body fell to the ground, with a hard fall, and I heard a thump. I looked right at Sophia's body on the ground. I looked at Sophia's bite. Right in her left shoulder. Deep in. Then I remembered something. Something Rick had told us, and Sophia:

I told her to get back to the highway and to keep the sun on her left shoulder.

My eyes widened, and I couldn't speak even more. I felt choked up, but still didn't cry. The reason I think I wasn't like this with my mom and sister, because I didn't know what was going on. Maybe they where really sick, I always thought. Now, I cry for them, but Sophia? She's a kid. At least Alicia was 17 not really a kid like Sophia.

Mom started whimpering, and shouting Sophia's name. Beth ran out of her boyfriends grip, and ran up to her mother and stepbrother.

My eyes cleared up from the dizziness and I felt Carl turn me around facing him.

"Your going to be alright ok? I'm here for you, and I'll protect you. I won't let that happen to you. No one will," he said pulling me into a warm hug.

I saw Ally in Riker's arms, and he started talking to her in a stern voice, but I couldn't manage to hear what he was saying. All I know, is right when he was done talking, Ally stood on her tip-toes and pulled him into a kiss. I heard her say to him, "I love you idiot," and hugged him more.

Lori pulled Carl off me and she hugged him. She let go of Carl and grabbed me.

"You shouldn't have watched that. I'm so, so sorry honey," Lori said hugging me.

All of a sudden, everything turned red, but then I saw Sophia run from the walkers chasing her.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER! Hahaha I left you in a cliffhanger! Now, please dont say she overreacted cause she didn't. I couldn't imagine losing a best friend/sister like that. I would die, or act like that lol. **

**Also, i did want to note, Sophia was actually bit on her left shoulder, and thats why Rick was mostly guilty he didnt find her because he said to keep the sun on her left and she was focused getting back, that she was bit there.**

**So the next chapter, you will kind of see her reaction to all of this. It's going to be in other people's pov's cause…well you got to read and see. R&R please! :D**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 20: Two More Crappy Days**


	20. Two More Crappy Days

**So this chapter will be switching POVs. It won't be confusing cause all the events will happen in order like ever other chapter but with other people's perspectives. OK enjoy! :D**

* * *

Carol's POV:

Oh why? First, I lose my one and only child, and now when I'm suppose to take care of another child and what if I lose her too? 12 years old and dead. That's not fair! Ed's death, was anything any of us could have wished for–I wished for. And this? This is my punishment.

Now, the 11 year old girl I'm suppose to take care of, who I'm responsible for, who calls me_mom, _who I'm suppose to call my daughter, I need to protect her now. I've already lost one of my children by not watching her, I'm NOT losing this one the same way either.

They can all blame me for my Sophia's death, because I know it was my fault. I didn't watch her, and–and she ran and ran. And I didn't do anything to help find her. What kind of mother am I? But now? I've been through hell. All I know is, this is all going to change.

I saw Glenn and Maggie come running with AJ in there arms, with Lori tagging along. I felt tears swell up in my eyes.

"My baby! My baby," I repeated as I ran up to them.

"What happen! Please tell me! What happen to my baby!"

"Right after you left, she went into shock. We need to get her in the tent now," Glenn said.

"What about Hershel, he can do something!" I said desperate for help.

"My dad isn't exactly happy with you guys right now," Maggie said. "Besides, I think she's fine, all she needs is rest."

I sighed, but still panicked.

"Put her in my tent. I'll keep an eye on her until she wakes up–"

"Carol honey, I don't think that's necessary–"

"But if it were your child it should be right!" I snapped at Lori. I didn't mean to but she's really frustrating me. Telling me to give up on looking for Sophia, and now telling me I shouldn't keep an eye on my child when I just lost one by doing exactly that.

"I just lost my child by not keeping an eye on her! And now, you want me to do the same with her? I do not think so. I am going to watch my child until she wakes up. That is final," I said sternly, and walked up to Glenn and Maggie, taking AJ out of their arms, and putting her in our tent, sitting beside her and her cot.

* * *

Daryl's POV:

"She's been in that tent for quiet a while hasn't she?" I said. We decided we were gonna bury the kid tomorra.

"She's grieving about Sophia, and her other kids in shock. What are we suppose to do?" Shane said playin' with the food on his plate. It was still sunny, but were eatin' early tonight.

"Mom, dad, when can I go see AJ?" Carl asked. The kids been askin' this for the past hour.

"Carl I don't know when ok?" Lori said. Damn, that dumb bitch can be annoying sometimes…who am I kidding? She's annoying everyday.

"Gonna go check on 'em," I said gettin' up from my chair, and heading into the tent. Before I walked in, I could hear sniffles. Great. _More_ waterworks from her.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked waiting outside the tent.

"Yeah," Carol said sniffing. I unzipped the tent and walked in.

"You alright?" Such. A. Dumbass. Question.

"I've been better…" she said softly.

"Well just tell me if ya need anythin'," I said and walked out of her tent, but then stopped.

"She's gonna be ok alright? And look on the bright side, Sophia may be gone, but she sure as hell is in a better place," I said. I saw a smile creep up on her face. Alright a little to awkward…so I walked out of the tent. I heard her mumble something to AJ before I walked away.

"Daryl's right ok sweetie? We'll all be ok. One big, happy family soon enough," she said then I walked away.

A few hours later into the night Carol came running out of the tent.

"She–She, she woke up, and–and started saying something but I–I couldn't understand her I–"

"Carol hon, slow down ok. Start from the beginning," Lori said placing Carol down on the log, and everyone started paying attention.

"She woke up for a minute or two. Talking about Sophia. Telling her to run, or saying something about staying in the house. Do you guys know what she meant?" Carol asked. You could see her pleading with her eyes.

"I'll go check it out. Seems to me like she's just dreamin' of 'er," I said getting up, and walking over to the tent. I walked and saw AJ sweating around were her bangs were, in her face.

"No…" she mumbled softly. "Run before he gets you…"

"What the hell?" I said softly, and kneeling beside her.

"Run…don't push 'em back he'll bite you…Sophia no…Sophia no…" her eyes started opening a little. "No!" she screamed shooting up, and hitting my forehead.

"Ow dammit!" I yelled getting up and clutching my forehead.

"AJ!" Carol screamed, running in the tent. AJ glared at us both, and smiled a bit, until her smile disappeared, and she hit her pillow hard again.

* * *

Carl's POV:

Why won't mom let me see her! AJ is my best friend and I should know how she is! It's the second day she's been in shock, and even Beth, one of Hershel's daughters, has even gone in shock too!

Sure, they've let her come out of the tent, and they helped her walk around for fresh air, but when ever she did, mom never let her see me. I've never been so upset not seeing someone but dad though…

I was sitting at the barn, near Sophia and everyone else's grave.

"Hey Carl," Ally said walking up to me with Riker, her boyfriend now, and taking a seat next to me.

"Hey," I said frustrated.

"Can't see her again?" Riker asked.

"Read my mind. Why can't I see her! She's like, my best friend–"

"More like crush to me," Ally said. I started to blush.

"No! AJ is my BEST FRIEND. Nothing more!" I shouted trying to hide the blush which was hard to do with my short hair.

Riker scoffed. "Ok."

"Carl!" My mom yelled. She was over by the Greene's house.

"I'll be back," I said getting up.

"I'll wish for you to come back alive!" Riker shouted when I was halfway to my mom. Once I met up with her by the Greene's stairway, AJ was sitting with her. She looked the same as everyday, except her smile was gone. It was replaced by a poker face.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need you to look after AJ while I talk to Carol and settle her down for a while ok?" she said. I nod and sat down next to AJ, and my mom walked away. It was quiet, and all she really did was stare at the ground.

"I'm sorry…more then ever. Ed was good for you, but Sophia wasn't. I want to let you know, that that will never ever happen to you as long as your mom, Daryl and I are with you," I said looking down at the same direction as her. I was all dead silent, until I heard a weep.

* * *

AJ POV:

"Sophia no! Run and don't look back! Run from the walker, don't push him away he could bit you and it'll all be over!"

But it was to late. Sophia already had a huge scratch from the walker, and her doll was gone. The doll she's had forever. Her lucky doll, one of the few things that gave her hope in this world gone. Sophia was all alone in the woods. No one to protect her. And the walker she was running from, on the outside of that house that Daryl and I looked threw, he bit her. In the left shoulder. Deep, deep in. Blood splattered everywhere. Sophia screaming in pain. How didn't we hear that? And the next thing you know, there's Otis, taking her away, and putting her in the barn. And here we go again, for the 70th time in the two days of all these seens over and over again, Rick final ends it all.

My eyes shoot open. The blinding sun goes in my face, and I look around. I'm sitting on the steps with Carl, and it's quiet. I look over to the barn, and see 3 graves. One was smaller then the other, and it looked better out together then the others. I knew that was Sophia's.

Sophia was bit. Sophia was turned. Sophia was dead. Sophia was shot. And Sophia was dead all over again.

And I broke. Right there in front of Carl. Broke down in tears. Falling over onto his lap, and him patting me on the head and holding me saying,

"It's alright. Cry it all out. You can cry, I'll hold you, and no one will tear us apart this time. I promise."

So we sat there. Me crying in his lap, and him holding me. I was crying for Sophia for the first time in two days. Two crappy days of seeing Sophia die over and over again.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I know weird chapter. And very short. I had it in the POVs of the people she mostly cares about. I really like the ending it was the best. :p. Also I added some Caryl ;) Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 21: I Take No Sympathy **


	21. I Take No Sympathy

**Hey people! Sorry for the long update but hey I finally have time! Ok so I'm really honored you guys love this story, and I'd like to sponsor two of my most favorite story's:**

**Now I'm all alone by desmund22**

**Fear and Hope by AtlantaPeach**

**I love these story's and you guys will too. These story's deserve more viewers and reviewers. Im also really flattered you guys chose me to sponsor you, I really appreciate it! Anyway, R&R!**

* * *

I kept crying into Carl, and Ally and Riker came running over, holding hands. Well I guess something happen between them.

"Whats wrong? She woke up?" Ally asked in panic.

"Yes. She just woke up, so don't overwhelm her. Let her grieve, this is the first time she's actually cried for Sophia," Carl said.

"I get it. I'll leave you two alone. And AJ, you could always visit her grave. We're sorry you missed the burial," Ally said, and she and Riker walked away.

When they were gone, I sat up.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed and wiped away the tears.

"For?" he asked.

"Getting your shirt soaked…" I said. He looked down, and saw the whole bottom of his shirt soaked with tears, and on his sweatshirt too.

"Eh. It's ok. You needed it," he said looked down, hiding his face from me.

"Your a real good friend," I said. Although I got sad at saying the word 'friend'.

"Hey, a few things happen while you were out. Beth just went into the same thing you just got out of. And so later on, my dad and Glenn are gonna go find Hershel. He went missing some how," Carl informed me.

"I'm gonna go with them," I said.

"What! You can't go! You just woke up! This is the first time I've seen you in two days, you can't leave now I want to see you!" Carl said then regretting saying his last words.

"It'll be fine. I'll come back with them, and I'm gonna be with _your dad_. I'll be perfectly safe. Beside, I need to get my mind off Sophia," I said. Carl still had worry on his face, but then relaxed a little when I mentioned Sophia.

"And I think I'm gonna go visit her, ok?" I said getting, but almost losing my balance. Carl shot up, and cached me before I fell.

"Before that, I think you should see your mom and Daryl. Besides me, they where the most worried about you," he said pushing me back up, and then rubbing the back of his neck and again turning his head away from me. He sat back down on the steps. I started to walk away.

"Oh wait AJ!" he called. I looked back, and saw him pull something out from his hood of his open sweatshirt. He pulled out a silver headband, that had two separate bands meet on the sides that go behind your ears. And in between the two bands, was a _S_ that had lost diamonds, and a little rust. I stood there in shock.

"I thought I should have grabbed it. You know, something that belonged to Sophia," he said handing me Sophia's headband.

"Oh my God! Carl, thank you!" I said pulling him up again, and pulling him into a tight, tight hug. He hugged me back too, and said,

"Your welcome. Really, it's the least I could do."

"Thank you," I said. I let go, and started walking again and simotaniously putting the headband in my hair, but then stopping my trial, and I smiled. "And Carl," I said walking back over to him. "Thanks for worrying about me." I said walking back over meeting his hight. I guess he hit a small growth spurt and now is as tall as me. I lift up his hat rim, and kissed his forehead. I smiled, and so did he. I already knew I was blushing, but surprisingly, a blush crept upon Carl's face, and he tilted his head down, and smiled.

I turned away, and made my way back to camp.

"Well, here goes nothin'," I said, and walked into our camp area. I turned around the corner, and everyone was staring at me. I smiled and said,

"I'm back."

I saw Carol's eyes start watering up, and ran over to me.

"My baby! My baby!" she shouted but her voice muffled into my shoulder. She was bending down of corse to reach my hight, even though I was up to her shoulder.

"I'm ok. I'm ok. There's no need to worry," I said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I will never let that happen to you. Not as long as I'm around. I love you so, so much," she cried. We hugged more, and I walked over to Daryl who was sitting by the truck.

"Hey," I said lifting my self up, and sat on the tailgate. Daryl grunted.

"I'm awake. And I'm going to go see Sophia later after I let everyone know I'm alright. And look," I said taking the headband out of my hair. "Carl saved me her headband. He said so I could always have some sort of part of her. You have her doll right?"

Daryl looked annoyed, so I stopped asking questions. I didn't mean to, I was just trying to get him talking. I put the headband back in.

"I'm going to go help Rick and Glenn find Hershel," I said. Daryl looked at me.

"You just got off yer feet. You ain't goin'," Daryl said.

"Why? I need to get away from here. I need to get away from her," I said suggesting to Sophia.

"You were just talkin' 'bout her not even two minutes ago!"

"That's cause I was just showing you something! The only reason I'm going to go see her, is cause she's my sister! You would do the same for Merle!" I said ad quickly put my hand over my mouth. Everyone started staring at us, for bringing up Merle.

" I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to–"

"Aww shut up kid. I don't take sympathy. Now go get lost!" Daryl shouted. _Lost_. I ran off the tailgate, ran past mom, ran past Ally and Riker, and and stopped at Sophia's grave. In the dirt, was written her name: _Sophia_.

I plopped down beside the grave. I sat in front of the grave for a while, in silence. Many thoughts were going through my head. What did I do to deserve this?

Sophia and Carol are the only 'family' I have left. Next month will be hard. It'll be December. It'll be Christmas time, and when Cody would've turned 5. I'm still wondering if my dad and Cody are still alive. My dads little Allie-Girl was all alone. With no family with her. No mom or older sister. For some reason, now I'm thinking of my name:

Allison-Jay Sofie Blake.

Why is my name different from others? That's why I hate it. People use to make fun of it all time, and my mom said not to listen because my name has 'grate meaning' and it's 'one of a kind' and 'special'. The only thing I like about my name, is my middle name. It's ironic, really. Sophia is my best friend and my middle name is Sofie. At the thought of that, I start to cry.

* * *

Rick and Glenn were just about to leave when I ran up to them, with my hand on my holster that way the gun won't fall out.

"Rick wait!" I called stopping at the truck before he got in.

"I…I'm gonna go with you guys," I panted. Rick rubbed his eyes.

"AJ, you just got back up. I don't think that's such a grate–"

"The reason I was like that is because I'm depressed about Sophia! The only way I can fix that is if I'm away from here, from her! Please, just let me go," I pleaded. Rick and Glenn exchanged looks, and Rick said,

"Fine. Come on in. You got your gun and amo?"

"Yeah," I smiled, and I climbed into the back behind Glenn. Rick started up the car, and we backed out of the yard.

"Where are we going? I mean, I know we're going to find Hershel, but where?" I asked when we where in the town.

"To the local bar. Apparently he used to spend time there before Maggie was born," Rick said. I looked over at Glenn. He was awfully quiet, and seemed to get more down when Rick brought up Maggie.

"Oh…Glenn, are you ok? You seem quiet," I said.

"Maggie said she loves me," he finally said. Rick and I looked at him, but Rick looked back at the road.

"She doesn't mean it, I mean she can't. Well I…she's upset or confused. I think she's feeling like–"

"I think she's smart enough to know what she's feeling," Rick said.

"When someone says they love you they mean it," I added.

"No, no," Glenn said. Rick and I chuckled. "She _wants_ to be in love. And she-she wants someone or something to hold onto."

"Glenn it's pretty obvious to everyone that Maggie loves you an its not because your one of the last men standing," Rick said.

"Just as obvious that Carl and AJ like each other?" Glenn asked and both the men laughed.

"Hey, hey this has nothin' to do with us, and he doesn't even like me ok?" I laughed along with them.

"Your positive about that AJ?" Glenn asked.

"Yes Glenn, I'm absolutely positive," I said. "But isn't that a good thing?"

"No. I didn't say it back," Glenn said serious again. "I've never had a women in my life say that to me before. Beside my mom of corse and my sisters."

I don't know why, but I couldn't really imagine Glenn with sisters. I just thought he was an only child.

"But with Maggie it's different-I mean we hardly know each other! What does she know about me? Nothing! I–"

"A girl doesn't need to know you personally to know who you really are Glenn. She may not know what your favorite color is, but she knows for sure your a nice guy and that's what counts in a relationship, not what your favorite color is," I said.

"AJ's right. And this is a good thing. You get to know each other and hey, they're might be a spark of something good," Rick stated. We pulled around the corner, and stopped in front of a building.

"This is it?" I asked unbuckling my seatbelt, and getting out of the car but Rick and Glenn stood in there for a second.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about it," Glenn said.

"It's ok. You did what you thought was right. It just so happens it wasn't." said Rick. What are they talking about? I shrugged. It's not like they're gonna tell me anyway so what's the point of asking.

We crept up behind the door, and Rick put his finger to his lips to signal us to be quiet. Glenn and I grabbed our guns, and we barged through the door to see Hershel sitting on a bar stool.

"Hershel?" Rick said.

"Who's with you," Hershel asked.

"Just Glenn and AJ," Rick said.

"Why are you putting that girl in danger. Thought she was in shock. And she shouldn't be out here in the first place," Hershel said with his voice braking.

"She chose to come. How many did you have?" Rick said standing beside Hershel.

"Not enough," Hershel said looking down at his drink.

"Look, Beth collapsed. She's in shock, kind of what AJ was in. Now AJ was lucky and woke up from it, but Beth isn't doing so hot," Rick stated.

_Yeah but he have Patricia to take care of the little princess…_I thought. Sure it's kind of selfish but what can I say? We both hate each other, and I know that doesn't excuse it but what can I say?

"Maggie's with her?"

"Yeah, but Beth needs you," Rick said.

"What can I do? She needs her mother, or needs to mourn. She did the same with her sister right?"

Rick and Hershel started talking about hope, and Hershel pored more wine into his glass. I looked around the room, and waited by the door with Glenn.

"So what do we do? Wait for him to pass out?" Glenn said.

"Or get waisted even more?" I added.

"Just go…JUST GO!" Hershel yelled and I flinched.

"I promised Maggie I would bring you home safe. And I'm keeping that promise," Rick said firmly.

"Like you promised that little girl?" Hershel chuckled. I felt a wave of anger and depression cover me. A tear streamed down my face, and Glenn grabbed me.

"Dont mention Sophia!" I yelled. "I came here to get away from her and your sick barn of walkers!" I screamed. Glenn turned me towards him, and told me to be quiet.

"So what's your plan? Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?" Rick said quickly walking towards Hershel.

"Stop telling me what do do with my family, my farm. You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you a shelter, and you destroyed it all!" Hershel said quickly getting up as well, and walking towards Rick.

"The world was already shit when we met–"

"But it was your responsibility! Your suppose to be they're leader!"

"I'm here now aren't I!" Rick yelled.

Hershel walked back over to his drink and Rick followed saying,

"Now come on your girls need you."

"I didn't want to believe you! That there was no cure," Hershel said. "that's these people were dead not sick. I chose not to believe that. And when that little girl, came out of the barn, the look on your face, I knew you knew it too. That there's no hope. No hope for any of us."

I got out of Glenn's grip and violently wiped the tears out of my eyes and went behind the counter.

"Look I'm done. Running around cleaning your mess. What to know what the truth is? Death is death it never changed! Wether it's from a hart attack, cancer, walker, it's all the same. You thought there was hope there didn't you? Whats the difference now?" Rick asked. Hershel was quiet, finishes his glass. Right when he put it down the doors flew open, and two men stood in the door way and the skinny one said,

"Son of a bitch. They're alive."

The two men came in and took a seat.

"I'm Dave. And the scrawny one over there is Tony," the real skinny one, Dave, said. His fat friend is Tony.

"Eat me Dave," Tony laughed.

"Hey maybe one day I will," Dave said. I rolled my eyes and put my head down.

"We met on I-95 comin' down from Philly," Dave said.

"I'm Glenn. It's nice to meet new people," Glenn said happily introducing himself.

"Rick Grimes," Rick said.

"I'm AJ Peletier," I said softy. _I'm AJ Blake. _It was hard for me not to say that.

"AJ huh? Then what's with the headband. It's got a _S_," Dave said.

"Oh it was my sister Sophia's. We…we uh…lost her recently," I frowned and looked down.

"Oh I'm really sorry for that I hope you'll get by it. And that's a funky first name. Is that a nickname?" Dave asked nicely.

"Thank you. And no sir," I said. I'm always polite to people I don't know. I don't know if they're bad or not.

"No need for sir honey, just call me Dave," he said leaning back in his chair. I nodded.

Rick handed Tony a drink, and Hershel still stood quiet.

"How about you pal? Want one?" Dave asked Hershel.

"No thanks just quit," Hershel said.

"His names Hershel. He just lost people," Rick said.

"A lot of them," I added.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that," Dave said sadly. "To better days and new friends. And our dead. May they be in a better place." he said with everyone raising they're glass but Hershel and I cause we didn't have one.

Dave took out his gun to show it to us. It was a glock, it looked close to the one I let Carl use.

"I got it off a cop," Dave smiled.

"I'm a cop," Rick stated seriously. Ha! Ironic.

"Well this one was already dead," Dave said placing it on the table.

"You guys are a long way from Philadelphia," I said quietly.

"Feels like we're a long way from anywhere sweetheart," Tony said.

"What drove you south?" Rick asked.

"Well I can tell you it wasn't the weather," Dave said. "must have dropped 30 pounds along the way here in sweat alone. First it was D.C I heard there was some sort of refugee camp up there. But the roads where so jammed we never made it. We where going to head to the inner states, like Kansas and Nebraska–"

"Nebraska?" Rick asked.

"Low population, more guns," Tony said.

"Makes sense," said Glenn looking down at his shot gun.

"You kids ever been to Nebraska before? There's a reason why they call them fly over states," Dave said. Tony laughed, and then the two men exchanged looks.

"What about you guys huh?" Dave asked.

"Fort Benning eventually," Rick said.

"I hate to piss in your cornflakes, officer but we came across a guy from Fort Benning and the place is overrun by lamebrains," Dave said. Lamebrains? Is that what they call walkers?

"Wait so, Fort Benning is gone? Are you for real?" I asked. Dave nod,

"Sadly I am. Oddly the truth is that there's no way out."

"I figured that…" I said softly.

"Those your cars out in front?" Dave asked.

"Yeah why?" Glenn asked.

"We're living in ours. Those look kinda clean. Where's all your supplies?" Dave asked.

"We're in a larger group. They're on a supplies run thought we could use a drink and she needed to stay with us–"

"Woah Hershel I thought you quit?" Dave said cutting of Hershel. I glared at Dave. Something wasn't right about him. I have that same feeling with Shane.

"Oh well I was thinking of setting up camp around here. Is it safe?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. Although I've just killed a couple of walkers around here," Glenn stated.

"Walkers huh? Is that what you call them?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I like that. Like that better then Lamebrains," Dave said. Dave and Tony kept smiling and it became real quiet.

"So where exactly are you guys set up? Around the outskirts or what?" Dave asked.

"You sure are asking a lot of questions," I said.

"Hey just trying to get to know you guys thats all sweetheart," Dave said smiling.

"Old trailer park, farm?" Tony asked getting up and walking over into a corner. "Old McDonald had a farm…" he began to sing while doing his business on the hardwood floor. I looked away in disgust, and covered my ears. I don't need to hear that thank you very much.

"You guys got a farm?" Dave asked. "Is it safe?"

"It's gotta be," Tony piped in.

"Does it have food and water?" Dave asked again.

"You gotta cooze?" Tony asked.

"Pardon my friend he's a city kid, ain't got no class," Dave said.

_No kidding…_I thought.

"Now listen Glenn–"

"We've said enough," I said.

"Hey now listen sweetie–"

"Hey. Stop calling her pet names," Rick said.

"Hey now listen. This farm, it sounds pretty sweet. ow about some southern hospitality?" Dave said when Tony walked out of his pissing corner. Dave started going on and on of how we should let him join. I tuned out cause I knew how it was going to end. They won't come and they'll have to deal with it and move on. That's how it works now. I saw Dave hop over the counter were I was. I saw Rick tell me to get down, and I pretended I dropped my gun. I bent over to pick it up, and I herd three gunshots.

I saw Dave's body fall next to mine and fall on me.

"AH!" I screamed and pushed him off me. I had blood on my pants and did my best to wipe it off. I got up and saw Tony's body fall to the ground. I stood there open mouthed at Rick.

"He drew AJ you knew I had to–"

"I know, I know," I said quietly. Glenn ran over to me, and pulled me away from the counter. I saw Rick point the gun at Tony's head, and then pull it away, and he put his gun back in his holster.

* * *

**Hey guys happy June :D lol don't worry I only have 14 more days of school. I get out on Chandler Riggs birthday XD! But anyway, I'll be posting a lot over the summer, beside August because I'm going to be camping. But I really hope you enjoyed the chapter :) idk what the chapters next name is but ill come up with it! R&R!**


	22. Author Note

**Ok since you guys arn't really into my story anymore, I just need to tell you it doesn't start to get interesting until Season 3. So how about I rap up Season 2 in the next 3 chapters, then I'll start season 3. Just had to run this little author note, and please start reviewing I'd really like to know people are still into my story. I work really hard on it so please review. **


	23. The Note

**Wow I'm actually really surprised how many people still like my story! So soon, I'm** **going to be writing the prison which is we're things will be TOTALLY unexpected, an different and important and WOW! But the one problem is, that i dont have it on Netflix yet and i only have the recordings from the midseason finally and up. But i'll figure it out. And I can't wait for you guys to read it I have so much planned! **

* * *

"You guys alright?" Rick asked once Tony's body slid to the ground. Glenn and Hershel said yes, then they were all looking at me, who was still staring at the body.

"AJ you know it had to be right?" Rick said kneeling down to get to my hight. I nodded quickly, and said,

"Yeah, yeah I know, I just…I just want to go home…well, I mean the farm."

"Yeah we all do," Rick said standing up. Before we left, Rick and Glenn ditched through Dave and Tony's pockets. I followed closely behind Glenn, who took Dave's gun, and steped over the body waiting for me to follow. I nervously stepped over trying to be quick about it. We walked over to the door, and heard a car approach the bar that we were in.

"Car. Car!" Rick whispered and we rushed over to the door to block it off. I squirmed between Hershel and Glenn, and held my gun tightly in my hand. We heard the car doors open, and voices.

"Dave? Tony? You guys here?" one man said. He said something to the other people with him that I couldn't really make out what he was saying.

"I heard…shots…check it out," that's all I could make out of what the other man said.

"Just stay close, we're going to find them," one man said. I heard the men split up and I looked over Glenn to watch Rick. Rick looked more aggravated then ever and Glenn looked out of the window to see if the men were there. Rick crawled over to us, and Glenn said,

"Why won't they leave?"

"Would you?" Hershel asked.

"But we can't stay here for the rest of the night people will come looking for us," I stated.

"Let's head into the back and we'll make a run for the car. It's our best chance," Rick said. Everyone nod, and started to get up. But when they got up, we heard two gunshots go off. I flinched and clenched onto my gun tighter. I saw three men out there. One looked like he could've been Dave's brother, and man who looked like T-dog and a younger one who looked about 17 or 16.

"We're looking for Dave and Tony and no one checks the damn bar?"

We heard footsteps come closer and closer. One of the men loaded his gun and pushed the door open. I tightened up against the wall, and Glenn shoved the door back.

"Dude someone's in there…hello? Who ever is in there we mean no harm! We're just trying to find our friends!" one called out.

"They drew on us!" Rick called. I sighed and hit my head against the wooden wall. "They…they drew on us…"

"Dave and Tony in there? Are they alive?"

"N…No," Rick said.

They mumbled some more and all I could here was:

"I'm not going back and telling Jane they got shot by some assholes in a bar!"

"YOUR FRIENDS DREW ON US!" Rick shouted losing his patients. "Let's just talk about what it was! Wrong place, wrong–"

The glass of the door window shattered before he could get to finish his sentence. I screamed in pain as on of the shards of glass found its way into my arm really deep.

"AJ!" Glenn called and blood started running down my arm.

"Get out of here! Go!" Rick yelled.

Glenn crawled over and helped me up to a safer spot as rick shot.

"Glenn it hurts!" I cried as he crawled into a spot and sat me down and took my arm.

"We'll clean it up at the farm we just need to take the big pieces out!" he said in panic and he held my arm. They kept shooting and Hershel slid over Glenn's shot gun. He looked at me in the eye and said,

"It'll hurt for just a second ok?" and he ripped out the shard of glass out of my skin.

"OOWWWW!" I screamed with tears running down my face. Rick was still shooting at them.

"Glenn! It hurts! Take it all out it hurts! Do something!" I cried. I saw Glenn panicking.

"Go over to Hershel!" he said.

"I can't–OWW!" I felt like something toor my whole arm off from the inside. Glenn carried me over to Hershel, and sat me down beside him.

"Shhhh…" he said quietly. I relaxed a little.

"Hershel we gotta leave. It hurts do something." I sobbed. Blood covered my hand and some of my arm from having my hand on it.

"Take your hand off it your pushing it more into your skin. Just relax we'll be home soon," he said. Home? He's letting us stay!

My thought were interrupted when I heard bottles rattling and Glenn got up to check it out.

"Glenn," I whispered painfully. "Be careful."

He nodded and walked further into the bar. A few minutes later, I heard more glass break.

"Glenn!" Rick and I shouted. Rick got up, and I was about to too, but he stopped me.

"Stay there I don't need you getting hurt more!" he said.

"I'm aright! I'm alright!" Glenn called.

"I'll hold them here, you cover Glenn," Rick whispered when he and Hershel were standing near me.

"What about me?" I asked trying to hold back the bleeding and pain.

"Stay here until I say it's safe do you understand? Your still hurt," Rick asked.

"Ok," I said leaning my head back, making Sophia's headband go in front of my eyes, and I pushed it back up with my hand, and got some blood in it. Hershel walked into were Glenn is, and it was me and Rick.

"Rick, I want to go home. I want my family," I said.

"I know Carol will be worried about you," he said.

"No. I mean I want Sophia too. And everyone who we've lost. They were my family," I said._And my real family. _

"We want everyone back. But AJ, they're always with you no matter what. Sophia's with you, Jacque's with you, I'm with you everyone is. And we'll get home soon I promise," Rick said. _Just like you promised that little girl? _Hershel's voice rang in my head. But that's selfish. I'm not bringing her up again.

"What if we die–what if _I_ die?" I asked.

"AJ don't worry we're getting out of here–"

"No Rick. What if I die? What if I get shot? What if I got bit? What if–what if I got lost?" I asked clutching into my arm. "Owww! It hurts again!" I said.

"It's ok relax–" Rick said as he was cut off by two gun shots and groaning. "Come on!" he shouted helping me up.

"Wait! My gun!" I yelled as I ran over to the front doors, and grabbed it with my blood-soaked hand. We ran into the room and saw Hershel standing in the doorway.

"Where's Glenn?" I asked.

"He's behind the garbage can. They shot at him and he landed over there," Hershel said.

"Glenn!" yelled ignoring the pain in my arm and tried to run over to him, but Hershel grabbed me before I could. Rick slowly walked out, pointing the guns at the men who could be anywhere, and _Glenn_. He was actually pointing a gun at _Glenn_.

"You hit?" Rick asked. No answer. "I said, 'Are you hit!" Rick asked. Glenn got up and said he was fine. When Glenn and Rick were about to get out behind the dumpster, the firing began again. I screamed and huddled back inside. This is different from fighting walkers. I think I'm so scared is because these are people. And I don't know what they're capable of doing. Mostly now.

I saw they're car pull up to another store. I looked up to see that the youngest one out of the men was standing on the roof.

"Let's get out of here!" the driver called.

"What about Sean!" he called.

"They shot him come on there's roamers all over the place! Jump!" Wow what a great group.

The younger boy jumped off the pharmacy, and then called out in pain the same as me.

"AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! COME ON GUYS DON'T LEAVE! HELP!"

"We're sorry man, we gotta go!" the driver said and drove off leaving him to die.

"Hershel! AJ! Come on!" Rick yelled. The walkers started coming, and they crawled over to where the man was, and took many bites of him, just like mom was to Alicia, except she was already dead. I can't imagine what her reaction was when she _was_ alive. How didn't I wake up? I could have _saved_her. But it was to late. The man was dead and so was Alicia. I followed Hershel to the car, and Glenn came rushing over.

"Where's Rick?" I asked.

"He ran over trying to see if the kids ok," Glenn said as he tried to stay calm.

"Well we can just leave him here," Hershel said. We followed him over to the ally way Rick was at. I saw apart of the fence sticking out of the kids leg, and I felt so sick, and I could feel my arm hurting again.

"I'm going by the car," I said with Glenn following me.

***I didn't watch this part I did once and my whole leg went numb for a day***

As Glenn and I waited for Hershel and Rick by the car. We heard screams and moans, but no walkers came after us. The were to focused on eating Sean. The poor guy.

They returned finally, but with Rick carrying the boy, who was unconscious.

"Is he coming with us?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're going to patch him up, see if we can find out a few things about him," Rick said.

We all got into the car, Rick driving, Hershel in the passenger seat and Glenn in the back with me, and the kid in the middle.

"So, what's his name?" I asked.

"Randle," Rick said.

"Oh ok…so, how do you think everyone is going to react?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just get some rest we'll be home by morning ok?" Rick said softly.

"Ok," I smiled. _Home_.

* * *

I woke up and it was morning. We where still driving to the farm, I'd say we were about a few miles away. I looked at my arm that hurt more then ever.

"Owww, Rick are we almost home? I really need this taken care of it hurts like crazy," I said.

"Yeah we're almost there," he said. I looked over at Randle who was still out cold from blood lost. He had a blindfold over his eyes, even though he wasn't waking up anytime soon. Great now we need to take care of me, Randle and Beth. Oh joy.

"My mom will freak…" I muttered. "It's not bleeding anymore but it still hurts."

I looked out Glenn's window, and saw us coming near the barn.

"Hey Glenn, get up. We're home," Rick said. Glenn shot up.

"Oh alright," he yawned. Once we got to the barn and got out of the car, I ran up to my mom.

"AJ!" she called pulling me into a hug.

"I'm alright. I'm safe," I said. Carl ran over to his dad and Maggie ran past her's to go to Glenn. Mom let go and looked at my arm.

"AJ, what happen?" Mom asked.

"I scraped my arm on glass it's fine I'm ok, I just need Hershel to get some shards out it only hurts a little," I lied. One, I didn't scrap it. Two, it hurts like HELL.

"AJ! Are you ok! What happen? Did you get hurt? I told you not to go!" Carl yelled while running over to me, and giving me a big, warm hug.

"I'm fine. Just stop squeezing me you'll make the glass go in deeper," I laughed. He blushes for hugging me to hard, and said,

"Sorry. I was just worries about my dad and you that's all…" he said.

"AJ, I'm going to have Patricia take care of you while I help Beth alright?" Hershel said walking inside.

"Yes sir," I said. Carl and I walked inside, and I say down near Patricia where she got right to work.

"So, did it hurt?" Carl asked me while I was trying not to freak out by the pain in Patricia putting in stitches.

"No, not really," I lied. Why would I want to tell him I cried?

"Oh wow you must be really brave then. Does the stitches hurt?"

"Eh, a little," I said. Why am I lying? "Ok, yeah it does actually hurt." I laughed.

"Well young lady, that's the second time you've been to me. First it's a stick, and then it's glass. Try not to get hurt anymore ok," Patricia smiled.

"Ok," I said and got up and walked out with Carl.

"My moms having a baby," he said.

Really? I thought Lori was smart enough to know _not_ to have a baby right now. But I remember when my mom and dad told me and Alicia we were getting a little brother. I was 6 and Alicia was 12.

"Congratulations. Do they have names picked out yet?" I asked.

"No. But if it's a girl, I want to name her Sophia," he said.

"Yeah. I want to be able to call somebody Sophia again," I said.

"So when does it get here?" he asked.

"Do you even know how you– you know what never mind…" I said walking a little faster.

"No tell me!" Carl asked catching up to me.

"No I think I'll get in trouble with your mom and dad!" I laughed this time running. He ran up to me and tackled me to the ground, like I did to Sophia when we were playing with Eliza and Louis. We were side by side, lying in the open space laughing.

"I'm glad your back," he said.

"Yeah me too. I don't want to go on another run for a little. I want to be with my family," I said closing my eyes. Carl smiled.

"Yeah I don't want you to leave either," he said, too closing his eyes. I thought for a second, our hands touched, but when I opened my eyes, Carl was getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"I…I need to go do something. Just to get it off my chest," he said.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up.

"It's just something I've been thinking about for a while," he said. Carl stood up and left me in the field alone.

* * *

I walked back to the camp to see what Carl was doing. He was writing furiously on a piece of paper. I walked over to him and leaned over to read it.

"Can I see–"

"No!" Carl said quickly. I squinted my eyes at him.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I asked.

"N-No I just don't want you to read it yet," he said.

"Well ok," I said. "Who's it for?"

"It's uh…for Beth. It's a get-well-soon card," he said.

"Hey you didn't make me one!" I said.

"No I would of, but I didn't know that they had paper!" he said nervously.

"Oh ok," I giggled and walked behind the RV so he couldn't see me. A few minutes later, I heard Lori and Rick call Carl's name, and he left his note on the table. I read the outside first, and it said:

**To: AJ**

**Love: Carl**

* * *

**So thanks so much for all the love! Lol. Dont you just love the ending? Cause I do. Oh and guys please read the story: Now I'm All Alone by desmund22 it's a really good story!**

**Ok stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	24. Carl, Beth, Daryl and Riker

**Ive had this chapter written out for two days and i wanted to post it on Chandler Riggs's birthday. HAPPY 14th BIRTHDAY CHANDLER I HOPE ALL YOUR DREAMS AND WISHES COME TRUE! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

When I read the outside, I felt my heart jump a mile. Out of my chest. I started smiling like an idiot, and started shaking and felt heat rise to my cheeks. Whats wrong with me? I unfolded it and only read the first few words:

_I'm not a perfect person,_ I read. _Theres so many things I wish I didn–_

"What are you doing? I told you not to look at it yet!" Carl yelled in fear, snatching the note out of my hands.

"I-I'm sorry I just wanted to see what you were writing," I said stuttering, still trying to calm the leftover blushing.

"I told you, I'll finish it, and I'll maybe show you," he said putting the note in his pocket.

"Alright," I said. Should I ask if he has feelings for me like I do for him? Or is he just being friendly and trying to not make me feel bad?

"Hey, I'm going to go see Beth with my mom later do you want to come?" Carl asked.

"No," I scoffed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cause she's so rude to me. I don't know why, but when the first night we came, and you were shot Hershel told me I needed rest so he told me to sleep in Beth's room and she was just a bitch to me," I explained.

"Maybe she was having a bad day," Carl said actually taking _her_ side.

"She was having a bad day? She was having a bad day! I just lost my sister, my mom was messed up, and I thought I was going to lose you! That day, I didn't care who we lost! I only cared if I lost you! I'd only care if I lost you! I only care a lot about four people in this group. That's my mom, Daryl, Glenn and you. And beside my mom, I think I'd be more lost if I'd lose you," I said. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself…" I whispered and walked away.

"AJ, wait!" Carl called trying to catch up with me. He mumbled something to himself, then walked away sadly.

_I'd only care if I lost you…_

* * *

So later, I decided I was going to pay a visit to Beth and see how she's doing.

I walked into the house, and heard Maggie and Beth screaming at each other like I did with my sister. I never really took Beth and Maggie as the arguing type of sisters.

"What's going on?" I asked when I entered the kitchen with Andrea and Lori who were yelling at each other themselves. Why is everyone fighting? They were still fighting, and I've had enough of it.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Can you just please tell me what's going on with Beth and Maggie please?"

"No–"

"Beth tried to commit suicide," Andrea said. Lori shot a dirty look at Andrea, and she shrugged.

"She wanted to know. I think she's old enough to know what's happening–"

"She's 11!" Lori exclaimed.

"I'll be 12 in April!"

"And that's 5 months away. It's November. Your still 11, and you shouldn't know about this. I want you out of it, and leave Carl out of it too, you tell him everything–"

"Cause e deserves to know too! Lori, he's_older_ then me! He's a year older! He should know too. Its not fair that _I_ learned how to shoot a gun first. That _I_ can protect the group, when he can't. It's not fair," I said.

"You shouldn't be protecting the group because your a little girl. Let the men handle this–"

"Woah, so now we're bringing in genders? So, let me guess, you want me to stop fighting, and let Carl take over for what I did? If I'm going to be in this type of world, I'm not going to be stuck washing dishes or laundry! I want to fight, I'm fighting to save you, and_your_ kids!" I stormed off and I walked into the room with Maggie and Beth.

"Why are you acting so selfish!" Maggie yelled.

"There's no point! Just let me go, I don't wanna to die by one of those things!" Beth yelled back. Who doesn't?

When they saw me, they stopped fighting.

"Get out," Beth said sharply. "both of you."

"Why? Cause your gonna do something that you'll regret later?" I asked.

"Are you just in here to be rude to me again?" Beth said. Maggie looked at me and said,

"I'll leave you two to talk," she said getting up and walking out the door.

"I was never rude to you. I was telling you the truth, and you ignored that. Maybe, you wouldn't be as hurt if you just listened. You were bitching me cause I was right, and your daddy wasn't," I said.

"Your mama let talk like that," Beth said.

"I only talk like this when I'm pissed off," I said firmly.

"Why? It's just me, it ain't like you like me or anything…" Beth said quickly.

"Beth…I…" What could I say to that? I don't like Beth. I don't really know her, and I don't want to know her.

"Your right Beth. I don't like you. But _other people do_. I know your hurting, everyone else is too. I know you want it to all go away. But if you kill yourself, your going to put other people in more pain. Did you ever consider that? Your only thinking of yourself. Not others. There will be people crying cause your gone. And all cause you were a coward and didn't want to face the world. I'm 11, and all I want to do is live. I thought about doing what your doing once when my sister died, but I didn't do it," I admitted.

"Then it could be you and me. Doing it together…" she suggested.

"Did you not just hear a word I said? I lived for my sister! God forbid Maggie dies! She'd want you to live for her!"

"She's got people to protect her like Glenn!"

"And you don't? You have Jimmy! You have your dad, you have Maggie for crying out loud! So don't you dare say you don't have people who don't care and want to protect you," I said.

"Who held onto you when the walkers came? Jimmy. Who took care of you when your dad left? Maggie. Who came back for you? Hershel. Who also took care of you? Patricia. Who went out and risked their lives for you! Rick, Glenn and I! I took glass into the arm, and got it ripped out for you! We almost died for you!" I yelled. Beth was crying now, and so was I. But only a little. Andrea walked in the door.

"I everything alright?" she asked.

"We're fine," Beth said.

"I'm going to find Carl," I said getting up. I looked at Beth, and then walked out the door saying,

"Hope I talked some sense into you."

* * *

I was sitting near Daryl's tent alone, waiting for him to come back from hunting.

"The hell you doin' here?" he asked when he came back with I'd say 6 squirrels with him.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Just thought I'd stop by," I said getting up and sitting with him near the fire.

"Well there you stopped by and said hello. Now I'm sayin' goodbye," he said getting the squirrel off his back, and placed them on the ground.

"You didn't hear what happen to me or Beth, did you?" I said quietly.

"Yeah you two fainted for a few days. So what everyone heard 'bout that," he said.

"You've been gone for that long? No. I went with Rick to find Hershel at the bar. I got glass to the arm, really deep, and Glenn had to rip it out to keep my mouth shut with just made it worse!" I started to yell, also showing the stitch, that will for sure leave a scar like the other one.

"And Beth tried to kill herself. Daryl are you even in our group anymore? I feel as if your not. Please just come back with me. Don't you think we've all been through enough?"

"Y'all know kid listen up. No one in this fucking group wants me here! No one! All I am is a damn errand-boy. Sophia, I was lookin' for her! What did you do? To busy playin' tag with yer boyfriend Carl? And I told you not to go and you were gonna hurt yaself! But ya don't listen! None of y'all do!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Daryl, mom wants you back! I want you back! And to me your not a erran-boy! To me…to me your a dad! Your _my_ dad! And I don't want my dad out of my life! I want you to be with me and care for me like a dad. I don't need you to call me your daughter, and I don't need to call you dad," I said.

Daryl was quiet. What was going through his head? I wondered what it would be like having a father like him. I mean, he cares about me just like dad did, and not what like Ed did. I lived with Ed for a month and I hated it. How could Carol deal with it for 14 years? How could Sophia deal with it for 12 years?

"I'll see you later Daryl," I said getting up.

"What? No dad?" he smiled. I looked back and ran up to him, and he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you dad," I said.

"Love you too. And this never happen," he laughed letting me go. I laughed.

"Ok," I smiled and walked away.

* * *

"Hey Riker," I said. "it's getting dark, and Ally's in the RV she's getting worried about you."

He was out in the field, swinging at the long grass.

"I'm fine. I saw some weirdos in the fields earlier, went to check it out, and I got sidetracked," he said.

Then it hit me. The two men I saw when Carl got shot! The two men who shot at Glenn and I!

"What did they look like?" I asked.

"How should I know? Was busy practicing my machete skills," Riker said swinging his machete and cutting a lot of the grass at the same time.

"I'm gonna get my skills good. Then show Ally, she'll want me to teach her then, BAM! I'll make a first move," he said.

"You know, you can't really take her out to the movies you know that right?" I asked.

"Yeah I know. And hey, I think Ally and I are gonna be leaving soon," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"After seeing what happen to your sister, I realized I need to find mine before its to late. All my brothers are dead. And my sisters all I got left. The only reason I kept Ally around at first, is cause she looked like my sister. I needed to she her. But then…I fell for her. And I did my best to play it all cool, and flirt with her playfully, but all she did was ignore me. You don't know how that feels…" he said.

"No. I do," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really like Carl, but he doesn't seem to like me the same way. And I do my best to play with him and joke around with him but he was too focused on anything _but_ me," I said.

"Oh I didn't know. But hey, I think that's changing girly," Riker winked, and swung his machete.

"Haha! Off with your head zombie!" he shouted. He and I laughed.

"Come and let's get back to Ally and Carl. They'll be worried," I said. And the two of us walked back laughing the whole way.

* * *

**The one thing I mostly like about this chapter, is that I could have wrote anything I wanted but the Beth part. I could've made anything happen as long as it wasn't a walker attack. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	25. Making a Choice

"Daryl wait let me go with you!" I said running up to him. He was heading towards the shed, to get some answers from that kid Randle.

"No kid. Don't want any kid near him, especially you," he said still walking to the shed, but he walks so fast that I have to speed walk to catch up with him.

"But why?" I asked.

"Cause he could be dangerous, and I don't want him touchin' you or he'll lose a hand or his life," Daryl said. It's nice to know he is like my real dad and trying to protect me.

"Fine," I said stopping at the shed gate way, and he walked in. I saw an opening in the back, so I ran around the back, and opened and shut the back doors carefully. I climbed up to the top, and hid so they couldn't see me.

I watched Daryl move back and fourth, and then walk up to Randle and punch him in the face. Randle fell to floor, and started to cry a little. Daryl repeatedly punch Randle, so he couldn't get up from the ground.

"I told you–"

"You told me shit!" Daryl yelled, and punched him harder. Daryl's been in here before?

"I-I barely knew those guys!" Randle said in pain. "I met 'em on the road!" Daryl didn't listen and he punched him again.

"How many in your group?" he asked. Randle didn't answer, all he did was pant. Daryl took out his knife, and held a tight grip on it. My eyes widened, and Randle started talking real fast.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Please! Please I'll–I'll tell you, just, please!" he said out of breath. Daryl didn't listen, and he stabbed the knife into the duck tape on Randle's scab from the fence, that will surely become a scar.

"How many!" Daryl yelled losing his patients.

"30! 30! 30 guys!" Randle yelped in pain.

"Where!" Daryl yelled.

"Uh…" Daryl ripped off the duck tape, and Randle screamed in pain. "I don't know I swear! We where at one place a night!"

"Scouting? Planing on staying local!" Daryl asked as he stabbed the knife into Randle's scab.

"No! I don't know they left me behind!"

"Ever pick a scab?" Daryl asked mockingly. What the hell? Is this why he didn't want me coming with him?

"No! Come on man I'm trying to cooperate!"

"Ya start real slow at first," Daryl said, sticking the knife deeper into the scab.

"No!" Randle refused.

"You know, then you just rip it right off," Daryl said cutting down the scab.

"They got weapons! Automatics, but I swear I didn't do anything!" Randle screamed.

"You shot at my boys! You shot at my daughter and put glass through her arm! And tried to take this farm!" Daryl yelled. So he does think of me as a daughter?

"So you just went for the ride? Your telling me your innocent!" Daryl asked.

"YES!" Randle shouted. "The–These people, they took me in! Not just them but, men and women! Even kids, just like your people. One day, we went out scavenging. We came across this small group. A-A man and his two daughters ya know. Young, and real cute," Daryl glared at Randle.

"But their daddy had to watch as these guys – they – and they didnt even kill him afterward. Just made him watch. And his daughters, they just left them there. But-But I didn't touch those girls, I swear I–" Daryl cut him off by kicking him in the side, then kneeled beside him and whispered loudly,

"And that's another thing, if we decide to let you stay, I want you nowhere near the kids. Especially my daughter. She's 11, and she ain't goin' anywhere near you."

"Come on man please? I'm not like that. I ain't like that," Randle cried.

"Not takin' any chances," Daryl kept kicking him and kicking him over and over again. Was he doing this for me and the group? Or was he doing this for himself?

Next thing I knew, Daryl was getting up and walking out of the shed. I shot right up, and ran out the back doors. I ran as fast as I could. I ran through the field, and past the trucks. I looked behind me and I know already past by Daryl, but I wasn't watching were I was going.

"Woah!" I yelled along with the other two people I crashed into. I looked to the side and it was Ally, and the person who landed on top of me was Carl.

He and I just looked at each other for a second and we both blushed and smiled, "Sorry," we both said at the same time and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, you love each other and are happy, now can you guys get off me!" Ally shouted. Carl quickly got off me, and helped me up, then I helped Ally up. We dusted ourselves off, and I asked,

"Where's Riker?"

"Off training. I was about to go see him and Carl was going to go find you," Ally said.

"I just came back from seeing Daryl at his little site and was about to see Beth so you caught me in the right time," I lied.

"Ok well you two love birds have a grate time!" Ally called walking away to go see Riker. Carl rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"Let's go find Shane!" he said happily and grabbed my wrist.

"Why?" I asked slowing him down.

"Cause you know that guy in the shed?" he asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Cause I'm going to see if I can see him and maybe talk him into our side," he said. Is he crazy? Carl grabbed my wrist again and pulled me towards the shed.

"Hey Shane!" Carl called leading me to him. "Where are you going?"

"To deal with the kid," Shane answered.

"So he's just a kid?" Carl asked letting go of my wrist. "How old is he?"

"It's just a figure of speech," Shane said.

"He looks about 16 or 17," I say.

"Can we see him?" Carl asked.

"No," Shane said firmly. He kept walking towards the shed with us on his sides. "This is grown-up stuff. I don't want you worried about it let us handle it."

"I thought you said at the camp that you would treat me like an adult?" I asked.

"I didn't know what I was dealing with back then," Shane said and he walked away.

"Can you believe him?" Carl asked.

"Wait! I went in there when dad went in! I'll show you the secret way in!" I said excited running towards the back of the shed.

"Dad?" Carl asked before taking off. He ran up to me, and met me at the back of the shed.

"Ok see this latch? There's one on the inside, and the outside. I went in here this morning when Daryl went in," I explained.

"Is that who you called 'dad'?" Carl asked.

"I called him dad? Huh, must have not noticed," I said opening the latch, and slowly walking in with Carl following behind me. I quietly shut it, and I pointed to the ladder in front of us.

"Climb up there," I whispered. Carl and I climbed up, and were sitting on the ledge. Randle started looking around, and then he spotted Carl and I. He smiled and said,

"Hey. That's a sweet hat. And that's a nice headband. I'm Randle. What your names? You with headband, is yours Sarah? Sunny?" he asked. Carl and I didn't answer.

"Is your dad the sherif guy? I like him. You got your moms out here with you? Your lucky you guys have your family. I lost mine. And what ever they're telling you about me, I swear it's not true! I didn't do nothing."

Carl and I walked down the railing remaining silent. I stood in front of Randle and showed him the stitch from the glass.

"Did you do this?" I asked quietly.

"Oh I see. Your the tuff ones daughter right? He'll protect you. Don't you worry. Hey, I-I'm sorry, that wasn't me who shot the glass," Randle said. "Hey, my camp has lots of supplies. How about you two come with me, and I'll take you and your people back to my camp. We'll help you and keep you safe. You just gotta get me out of here ok?"

Carl was walking towards him ready to set him free. We have no right to keep him hostage. He shouldn't be killed when he didn't want to do any of those things his friends did. And we have no need to beat him shitless.

"Come on please?" Randle said trying to throw himself at us. Carl and I backed up, and Shane came rushing in.

"Carl? AJ? What the hell you doin' in here? What did you say to them?" Shane asked Randle. He didnt answer.

"Hey I will shoot you what did you say to them!" Shane said pinning Randle against the wall and putting a gun to his face. He started screaming at him, and Andrea had to break them up. Shane pushed Carl and I outside, and we got pushed so hard we almost tripped over each other.

"What the hell were you two doing in there?"

"Please don't tell my parents," Carl begged.

"Or my mom or Daryl," I said scared out of my mind. If mom knew, she'd keep me in sight at all times. If Daryl knew, I'd be dead.

"Carl and AJ you could've got hurt in there–"

"We can handle ourselves!" I told Shane.

"Let me tell you something, you do not go near him again do you hear me?" Shane said.

"Your not my dad!" I yelled.

"I don't care if I'm some bum living on the street, don't go near him!" Shane shouted. "Carl man–"

"Your gonna tell my parents won't you?" Carl said.

"Carl man, this–he's trying to make you feel sorry for him, he's waiting for you to get your guard down then, bam, he's got you," Shane said. "Now you two go and find your ma. And AJ and Carl, stop trying to get killed will ya?"

I rolled my eyes and we started to walk away.

"Whats his deal?" Carl yelled when we were in the empty field.

"I don't know…" I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did you see the way he grabbed at us–me? Daryl warned him. And if Daryl finds out, I'm dead, and so's that kid," I said.

"But, Daryl doesn't want to be with us anymore. He says we don't need him," Carl said.

"But we do," I said sitting down. Carl was playing with the metal part of a pencil on the ground. The wind blew back my purple plaid button up shirt, and my hair.

"It's starting to get cold," Carl said.

"It's fall, close to winter. At the end of November, it starts to get cold," I told him.

"Do you think we'll be alright during the winter?" he asked.

"I hope so. Besides, we'll be here so we don't need to worry. And walkers, they'll probably be slower," I said.

"We can only hope," he said. Lori walked over, and and stopped beside us. Carl shared a frighting look with me, thinking Shane told her already.

"Carl baby, where's your daddy?" she asked babying him as usual.

"At the barn," he said and started playing with the eraser again. Lori walked away, and went looking for Rick.

"He's gonna tell her I know it," Carl said starting to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" I said getting up from the ground and followed close behind him.

"I'm going to go see Sophia," he said. For a second, I didn't know what he meant. I thought we where still looking for Sophia for a second, but then remembered that she was dead.

"Oh…do you want me to come?" I asked. Maybe he wants me to stop following him around and getting him into trouble.

"No it's ok. I want you with me," he said.

"Oh…ok," I said. We passed the barn where Lori and Rick where working, walked over to Sophia's grave and sat there for a while. I kept thinking about what life would be like if this never happened. I heard footsteps and looked back to see my mom walking towards us.

"You know we'll see Sophia again in heaven," she said trying to cheer us up. "She's in a better place." I smiled thinking how happy she is right now.

"No she's no," Carl said getting up. I looked up at him, with my smile disappearing.

"Heaven is just another lie! And if you believe it, you're an _idiot_!" Carl said walking away.

Tears started to come out of my eyes. How could he say something like that? _Why_ would he say something like that? My mom walked over to me and I got up and walked to the house with her where she spotted Rick and Lori.

"You need to control that boy!" mom shouted to them.

"Carl?" Lori asked.

"What happened?" Rick added.

"He's disrespectful. Said something cruel about Sophia," mom said angrily.

"We'll figure it out it's ok–"

"It's not ok!" I cut Lori off.

"I'll have a talk with him," Rick said calmly and started to walk away towards Carl.

"See? We'll figure it out if you would just calm down–"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I don't need you to patronize me. Everyone but my daughter either avoids me, or they treat me like I'm crazy. I lost one of my daughters I didn't lose my mind!" mom said walking off leaving me with Lori.

"Come hun, lets go inside," she said pulling me into a hug, and we both walked back to the house.

* * *

I haven't seen Carl yet, but I don't want to at all. He's being a jerk right now and I don't feel like dealing with it. Glenn walked into the Greene's house and walked into the bedroom where Hershel and Beth where. Hershel and Glenn walked out, and I went into the kitchen to give them privacy. And because I wanted to be alone.

When they where done with there conversation, Glenn walked into the kitchen, and sat beside me on the floor. He had a pocket watch with him. Like an old fashion watch.

"You know there's seats in here right?" he laughed quietly.

"Yeah. I was just to lazy to sit on one," I joked.

"Whats that for?" I asked.

"It's a gift from Hershel. He gave it to me saying it's ok for me to go out with Maggie," Glenn explained holding it up.

"Oh cool…" I said.

"Whats got you down?" he asked.

"It's nothing don't worry about it," I said. "Glenn, what happened to your family?" I asked suddenly getting curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what were they like and how come your not with them," I explained.

"Well, I don't even know. I moved here by myself. They're in Michigan. Like I said before I have like, 3 older sisters and my mom. That's it really," he said.

"Oh…well you know how mine is like…" I said.

"Yeah. I'm still sorry. I know it's tuff for all of us, but it's mostly hard on you and your mom," he said.

"Yeah it is. But she's in heaven…right?" I asked.

"Yeah she is," Glenn said.

* * *

When Rick called the group in for a gathering, I had to stay with Jimmy, Beth and Carl. While Jimmy was on the side of Beth and Carl was sitting down near her, I kept my distance from everyone by sitting farther away.

"AJ are you alright?" Jimmy asked. I think that's the only time he really talked to me.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I said not meeting his eyes. It was really quiet until Carl started talking.

"What do you think they're talking about?" he asked.

"Obviously Randal," I said coldly. I was in a room of people I don't like, or I'm mad at. I hate this.

"Can I talk to you?" Carl asked.

"No," I said. "and where would we go we need to stay with Jimmy and Beth?" I said again. He got up and knelt down beside me.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say anything I didn't know I would hurt you I didn't want to. It just came out. I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's fine. Just think of what you say before you say it," I said. Carl smiled.

"I will," he said.

The adults where finally done arguing about what to do with Randell and we where allowed to come out.

"So are you guys going to kill him?" I asked Dale when Carl and I found him. Dale was the one who was most against killing him.

"Yeah. Not even going to give the poor boy a chance," Dale said. Carl walked off when he found his dad, Shane and Daryl with Randall, while I stayed with Dale.

"You know I'm against killing him too," I said as we walked through the fields.

"They just don't get it. If we kill him, it changes us. But I should be talking to you about this. Your mother wouldn't want me to," he said.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to let you know that," I said again.

We passed the walkers dead, burnt bodies, to see a cow that's stomach was already torn apart by a walker. Dale and I watched the cow in awe, while Dale gripped onto his gun. Dale and I turned around to come face to face with a walker. It tackled onto Dale, and his gun dropped under him, and I didn't have mine with me.

"Dale!" I screamed as the walker did it's best to drive it's self into Dale. He kept screaming and I felt so useless. I tried to grab the gun underneath him, but it was to late. It already ripped Dale open.

"Dale!" I heard Andrea scream. I looked up to see Daryl and Andrea. I got the gun underneath Dale and I hit the walker off Dale. I had tears running down my face in the process. Dale kept screaming in pain and the walker got back up, springing its self on me.

"Help! Daryl! DADDY!" I screamed not even realizing I was calling Daryl dad. Daryl ran over to me, and pushed the walker off and stabbing it.

"Did it get you?" he asked.

"No," I said crying. We both ran over to Dale and my stomach started turning. I knelt down beside him and looked away.

"Help over here!" Daryl yelled. I looked up and saw the whole group coming over.

"Come on! Run!" Daryl yelled again.

"Dale…" I said looked down at him. He looked up at me and smiled. He actually_smiled_ at me.

"I'll be ok," he said softly. I started crying harder and Dale put his hand on my shoulder, but then put it down when everyone arrived.

"Oh my god…oh my god," Shane said putting his hands on his head. Andrea dropped her flashlight and her and Rick knelt down beside me, but my mom lifted me up.

"Are you ok?" she asked with her voice breaking.

"No," I cried. I wasn't bit or scratched but I'm not ok with seeing what I just did. My mom hugged me, and didn't make me watch, but I did.

Carl started to cry when he came over and he did the same as me but with Lori.

"It's alright Dale you'll be ok," Andrea said.

"Someone get Hershel! He needs blood!" Rick shouted. Dale kept painting and moaning.

"What happened!" Hershel said when Glenn brought him.

"Can we move him?" Rick asked.

"He won't make the trip," Hershel said.

"Dale," Andrea moaned.

"Then we'll so it here! Glenn get back to the house–"

"Rick!" Hershel said shaking his head.

"NO!" Rick yelled. Lori was on the ground with Carl sobbing, while Andrea was crazily crying, and Glenn was trying not to cry along with T-Dog. I cried and cried too. Rick took out his gun, to put Dale out of his misery.

"He's suffering," Andrea said. Dale looked at Andrea in shock.

"Do something!" mom said. Rick pointed the gun to Dale's head, and Andrea moved away.

"Oh god," she said. Rick stared at Dale, unable to pull the trigger. Daryl took Rick's gun, and pointed it at Dale. Andrea put her head down, and sobbed. I looked away, and hid my face in my mom's arms.

"It's ok. It's ok," she soothed. I just kept crying.

"Sorry brother," is what I heard Daryl say, and he put Dale out of his misery. Just like that. It was all over.

* * *

**Ok sorry for the long update I've been stuck with chores and everything. So thank god that we have the walking dead marathon cause now I can record the beginning of season 3. Ok thanks for the reviews and leave more please! Thanks for reading! **


	26. The Day After

**Who saw the trailer for season 4! It's so good! What really freaked me out was that little girl that was hanging around Carol, looks like me and she looks like how AJ is suppose to look…weird right…but anyway, it looks so good and I can't wait any longer! This is my first season wait, cause I just got into the walking dead during the mid season of season 3. But sorry for not updating I've been stuck with chores and stuff. Ok enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

"Dale could…could get under your skin," Rick said as we all gathered near the graves.

"He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honest is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale," Rick said. I looked over at Carl, who had tears running down his face. The same with Andrea.

"He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us…the truth who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity and he said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety, our future. But we're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on, we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor him." Rick finished, and we all walked our separate ways.

I walked to the RV so I could get my gun, and then go pack up my things. We're moving into the Greene's house for the winter. I looked all around for the gun bag, but I couldn't find it.

"Hey Shane, where's the gun bag I need to get mine," I said. Shane walked into the RV and took it out from the top cabinet.

"Here ya go girly," Shane said placing the gun bag on the table.

"Thanks," I said and Shane walked out of the RV.

I looked through the bag until I found my gun, and then Andrea walked into the RV and sat in the drivers seat.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm getting my gun. After last night I think Rick wants all of us to have guns," I said.

"Oh. Are you all packed up?"

"No not yet. I'm gonna go now though," I said putting my gun in my back pocket, and walking out to my tent. I only had about 4 outfits with me and 4 of Sophia's so I didn't have that much to pack. I walked out of the RV and walked into my tent. After I packed everything up, I went to the Greene's house to drop off my stuff.

"You can share a room with Beth and Ally. You'd be comfortable there," Hershel said when I asked him where I would go.

"Great," I mumbled as I walked through the door. I wasn't bothered by Ally, only Beth. I saw Carl watch me pass by him fast, and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked stopping me.

"I need to share a room with Beth," I said.

"At least you get a room! I'm sleeping in the living room with my mom and dad," Carl said.

"Yeah…want to switch?" I asked. Carl's face turned bright red.

"I can't share a room with Beth!" Carl whispered.

"Not with me, Beth! If I'm gonna share a room with someone I at least want to share it with someone who's my friend!" I whispered back. Carl turned redder.

"Not with you either. My mom wouldn't let me," Carl said looking away, red-faced.

"Sorry for the dumb question then. Hey, wheres your gun? Like, why does Shane have it?" I asked.

"I'm not touching another gun after last night. I saw that walker earlier that day and didnt shoot it. I got scared," he said.

"But that day when we found Ally and Riker you always shot them. Why were you scared?"

"Cause I had no one with me who was brave…" he said.

"Carl your brave. It was scary because you had no one to help you, and you could've been in a Sophia situation. At least you were brave going out there alone," I said, and then giving him a hug. Then he walked away to go over to find his mom.

I made my way into Beth's room, and placed my stuff on her floor. I took the cot out of it's bag, and started to set it up near Ally's.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. Where's Riker sleeping?" I asked. The living room seems kinda full, and I don't think he'd go in Hershel's room.

"I think he's sleeping in they're step brother Shawn's room. Either that, or Rick, Carl and Lori's room," she explained finish putting her cot together, and putting her things under it.

"What are you two doin'?" Beth asked when she walked into her room.

"Since we're moving in here, your dad said we can sleep in your room," I explained while setting up the bed. I heard Beth groan, and she sat on her bed.

"Hey, I'm not to thrilled about it either, but it was your dads orders and we gotta listen to them," I said. I put my bag under the cot and sat down.

"I asked if I could sleep out in the living room with my mom but he said I might be more comfortable here." Ally said.

"Great job daddy…" I heard Beth mumble. I rolled my eyes, and Ally and I walked out and followed Glenn outside.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm just going to get more supplies. You two wanna help?" Glenn asked, as we where near the picnic table, but his voice sounded sad. I can't blame him. After what happened last night, I don't think things could get worse. We're losing a lot of people to fast and I can't stand to lose more.

I grabbed a box of medicines and stuff, and Ally grabbed a box of food. We looked over to the RV, and saw Andrea still trying to get the RV started.

"Andrea!" Glenn called putting down his box of can foods.

"Did you try pumping the gas peddle?" he asked.

"I think she's been parked to long," she said through the glass.

"You tap it three times and–"

"And giver her a twist. I know, I know. I think it's just been parked to long," she said again, hitting her hands on the steering wheel.

Glenn opened the hood of the RV, and Andrea came out with the tool box.

"AJ and Ally can you go in the RV and when I tell you to put in the keys and hit the gas peddle. You can start a RV right?" Glenn asked taking a flathead from Andrea.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I said taking the keys from Andrea, and we walked into the RV and placed the boxes down, and then sitting in the drivers seat, while Ally sat in the passengers.

"5 more years," I said to myself, placing my hand on the steering wheel, and smiled.

"4 more for me," Ally giggled.

"No need to rub it in it's not my fault I'm the youngest out of everyone," I laughed.

"Hey when Lori's baby is born you'll be the second youngest," she said.

"And you'll be the forth," I smirked.

"Actually Riker will. I'm a month older then him," she smiled proudly. They're both 13. Ally's the oldest out of the four of us? Really? We both laughed, and then heard talking form outside.

"I let him down," I heard Glenn say softly.

"No you didn't. He was proud of you. Not in that moment, but overall," Andrea said her voice muffled from the glass between us.

"He knew how much we cared for him." I heard Glenn start to cry, but stopped.

"AJ you can go ahead and start it," Glenn said.

I heard his voice crack, and quickly put the keys in the ignition, and started up the RV. Glenn and Andrea came into the RV, and Ally and I got up from the drivers seat and went to the table at the other end and sat there while the adults took the front. Glenn started to drive down to the house, and when we stopped we helped everyone unload everything. The food and water, and medicine anyway.

I looked over to the barn and saw Carl with binoculars looking at everyone unloading. Rick walked up to Carl in the barn, and I started helping again. When we were done Riker came over to Ally and I.

"Hey," he said, and wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulders.

"Hi," we said.

"So, what we talkin' about," he smiled playfully.

"Nothin'," Ally said just as playful.

"You know you're a terrible liar right?" Riker said.

"I am not! We weren't talking about anything!" Ally said smiling hitting his arm.

"Hey Riker you might want to shut up before your girlfriend beats the shit out of you," I smiled.

"Nah she won't touch me," he smiled putting his hands on the back of his head.

"And you're so sure about that?" Ally asked.

"Damn strait," he said looking at Ally with that eye that I saw my dad make at my mom. It's kind of like a glare, but like a flirty glare.

"I'll be right back I'm gonna–"

"Go see Carl? We know the excuse by now. Now go see your boyfriend," Riker said cutting me off and him and Ally started to laugh, while I blushed. Do I hang out with him that much?

"He's not my boyfriend. And it's not an excuse I'm gonna go see if–"

"He's ok? Yeah we know that excuse too," Ally said. Her and Riker laughed, as I let out a soft chuckle and walked away saying,

"You guys are jerks."

I found Carl on top of the barn, and I called up to him on the ground,

"Hey, got any room up there?" he looked around and looked back down at me.

"Yeah. You want to sit up here with me?" he asked.

"No I want to sit up there with my imaginary friend George," I said sarcastically, and he smiled.

"Well come on up George is waiting for you," he said scooting over, and waited for me to come up. I walked through the barn doors, and climbed up the ladder leading me to Carl, and I took a seat next to him.

"I see you have your gun back," I said looking at the gun in his hand.

"Yeah my dad talked me into it," he said taking a look at the gun.

"I'm glad. You look cool with a gun," I said.

"Thanks," he smiled. We sat in the silence, watching Daryl grab a few water bottles out of the back of the blue pickup truck, and T-Dog walked up to him and gave him a gun.

"Here use this," he said.

"Is this Dale's gun?" I heard Daryl say.

"Yeah. If I only knew where the hell mine was," T said. Carl and I looked at each other and began to laugh. T's been using Dale's, and Dale's been using a different one. I still have T-Dogs gun from back at the camp.

"Looks like your mom didn't talk to him after all," I laughed. T-Dog walked up to the shed, and came running back.

"The kids gone!" he shouted. Carl and I quickly got up and out of the barn, and ran outside catching up with Ally and Riker.

"What happened!" Lori exclaimed, grabbing Carl, and my mom walked behind me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Randell! He ain't in that damn shed were we left 'em!" T-Dog exclaimed.

"Where do you think he went?" Lori asked.

"I don't know. We'll check it out just stay calm alright," Rick said relaxing everyone. Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl went to go check out the shed while everyone waited outside of it.

"Rick! RICK!" I heard Shane scream as he walked out of the woods, with what looked like fresh red blood smeared on his nose and chin.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!" Shane shouted.

"Are you ok!?" Carl and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah I'm fine. The little bastard just snuck up behind me and got me," Shane said walking over.

"We should have killed him when we had the chance," Ally said.

"I agree with the kid," Shane said.

"Ok we'll split into groups. Glenn and Daryl and Shane and I. Get everyone in the house, and STAY THERE," Rick said. As we walked away, Riker started walking over to Rick.

"I'm going with you," Riker said, taking his gun out, and cocked his pistol.

"Riker, no stay here," Lori said, and Ally walked over to grab his arm.

"If your going, I'm going with you," Ally said.

"We'll let them go with Daryl and Glenn. But say close to them," Rick said kneeling down to be their height.

"You got it boss," Riker said, and started to walk into the woods.

"Be safe you guys! You to Daryl!" I called. He looked back, and smiled, but then got back to walking into the woods.

Lori and mom pushed me and Carl in front of them, and we rushed into the house. Lori pulled Carl into the living room, told him something, then he walked up to me, grabbed my hand and brought me upstairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but not taking my hand out of his.

"Mom told me to go upstairs, and to bring you with me while they make dinner," he said.

"You could've just told me instead of dragging me up here," I said. What. The. Hell.

"Right sorry," he said letting go of my hand, and leading me into the bedroom upstairs.

"It's so dark up here," I said.

"Yeah. Hey look, I have binoculars. We can see when there coming back or if walkers come," he took binoculars out of one of the drawers, and walked over to the window.

"See anything?" I asked.

"Nope. I guess that's good in a way," Carl said sitting criss-cross on the window pain seat.

"Yeah. Why do you think Ally and Riker wanted to go?"

"I don't know. They don't really go on a lot of runs, so I guess they wanted to show they were useful.

"They are. The way they saved us and everything," I said. "You were brave that day."

"You really think so? You were really blushey that day," he said smirking the way Riker smirked at Ally earlier today.

"Oh really? What does 'Blushey' mean?"

"You know, you blushed a lot that day. More then usual. Kind of like how you are right now," he pointed out.

"I hope you know the reason I blush a lot is because I have rosy cheeks. And cause I'm embarrassed of how stupid I just looked," I said. Carl started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I said, a giggle escaping out of me.

"Yeah it is," he said sitting back down next to me.

"Do you think we're safe?" I asked.

"Yeah of corse. We're staying here where there's food, water, beds, shelter. We'll be safe. I'll promise you that," he said.

"Is that a promise you can keep?" I asked.

"…I don't know. Hopefully it is," Carl said. I think I felt him scoot a little closer to me, but I think I was just daydreaming again.

"We should go out," I said.

"Wait…what?"

"We. Should. Go. Out," I repeated.

"AJ, I–"

"Not like that stupid. Like _out_. To find your dad and Shane and Daryl and Glenn to help them you know. And it's not like our moms will notice we're gone," I said.

"Oh yeah…I knew that…and yeah that'd be great! Let me just make sure my gun is loaded," he said, sliding out the clip, and checked out his ammo, and I did the same.

"Looks like we're good. Lets head out," I said. We snuck down the stairs, and we just walked out the front door. Just like that.

"Did you bring the binoculars?" I asked.

"No why?"

"Then how the hell are we suppose to find them?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry! They're out in the field. That's two of them so it's my dad and Shane," Carl said. We ran over to the field. It took a long time, because it was so far. We were about half way there, until we heard a gun shot.

"Shit," Carl mumbled, and ran as fast as he could. Damn that kid could run fast. I tried to keep up, but he ran like his life depended on it. We finally arrived at the field, and saw someone laying on the ground, that looked like Shane. Rick took a knife out of him, and stood up. I heard Carl whimper, now looked like he was afraid of his dad.

"Carl, I…" I started but I couldn't think of anything to say. I tried to hug him, but he brushed me off, and ran deeper into the field, but still about 10 feet away from his dad. I followed close behind and then Carl finally came out.

"Dad?" he asked with his voice as a whimper. I felt so bad.

"Carl…you…you should be back home with mom," Rick said getting closer to us. Carl raised his gun to his dad.

_Carl raised his gun to his dad._

"No…just…just put the gun down…please…it's not what it seems" Rick begged while tears sparkled in his eyes. Carl had tears sparkling in his eyes too. Zombie Shane was behind Rick. Snarling and grunting, getting closer and closer towards Rick, and Carl nervously held his gun. I couldn't take out my gun to shoot Shane.

_I couldn't take out my gun to shoot Shane. _

Carl shot him. He shot Shane, which was an incredible hit. His father looked back in disbelief, and walked up to Shane with Carl and I following him.

"Wait," Rick said as he held his hand out to stop us from getting close to Shane. Carl had many tears in his eyes, and so did Rick who at that moment, Carl looked exactly alike. I pulled Carl into a hug because of him crying over his loss.

"It's ok," I said as he sobbed. I had tears in my eyes, but not as much. I noticed that he had no bites. Daryl thought me how to check if they had bites or not. That strange though…but what we didn't notice, was the huge heard behind us.

* * *

**One more chapter then I'm done with season 2 finally! I love season 2 but season 3 has all the good stuff :) haha I have a feeling that your gonna love me and hate me. I pulled an all-nighter finishing this chapter. Yup it took me 11 at night to finish at 6 in the morning. Im not tired though…anyway, I'm also really sorry I haven't updated like I said I'm stuck with a lot of chores. Ok thanks for reading! R&R!**


	27. We're All Infected

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter because it's good I think. I just want season two to be done already! BTW before I get to season 3 I'm going to be doing two chapters between the eight months and I think it'll be interesting ;) Another, AJ is going to be in another story by ****_Suzannewazhere._**** Anyway, I hope you like it!**

—

Carl made me let him go, and he walked over to his dad who gave him a hug. We started to walk back to the house, and I looked back at Shane one more time. Its a shame he was bit, but he was kind of a dangerous. We started walking back to the house in silence, and then Carl spoke up.

"Are you bit too?"

"No," Rick said.

"Shane was?" I asked.

"That wasn't Shane you know that. You both know that," Rick said again. You could hear depression in his voice.

"But it use to be," Carl said looking up to his dad with innocent eyes. "What happened?"

"Were you guys attacked?" I asked.

"We heard a gunshot but there wasn't any walkers near by," Carl explained. "How did Shane die?" Rick stopped, and turned towards us. Maybe we were overloading Rick with questions.

"Carl," I said and looked at him, giving him the look to stop asking questions. "Just wait, ok?" I whispered.

As Rick was just about to explain, I started to hear moaning, and I looked at the woods.

"Oh shit…" I whispered to my self. Rick must have heard me because he looked back too and started to panic.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" he said pushing Carl and I in front of him. The heard was coming fast. I would say there's at least 100 walkers or something. We ran through the field, but Rick was pushing me and Carl most the way and stopped at a tree, and I pushed up my headband which was about to fall off.

"W-We gotta go back to the house and tell the others!" Carl said out of breath.

"I gotta go see my mom and Daryl!" I said.

"No we can't go through or go around it," Rick said looked down, and putting his finger and thumb near his eyes. "Carl, AJ, _stay close_. Go!"

We got up, and we through the front of the heard. A few walkers tried to grab at us, but we were fast enough to get away. We ran into the barn, and started locking the doors. I could hear the walkers pounding against them, and it was scary. I haven't been through a heard since the highway. What if _I_go missing this time? What about Daryl, Glenn, Ally and Riker?

"Rick we can't just stay here they're gonna get in what do we do?" I yelled as the walkers tried to rip they're way into the barn, and so far they were succeeding.

"Come on," he said putting a hand on Carl and I's back and leading us over to a corner, and gave us buckets full of gasoline.

"Pour these on the floor, come on," Rick said handing us both buckets, and started pouring it. I tipped the bucket over and started pouring it over the hay on the floor and in the sides.

"Oh shit. Alright you two get up there and hurry!" Rick said pushing us to the ladder and made us start climbing.

"W-What about you!" Carl yelled stopping at the ladder, and not climbing it.

"I'll be there dont worry. Now, drop the lighter when I say," Rick said pulling a lighter out of his pocket, and handing it to Carl.

"Well get rid of some, and distract them from going to the house. Hey, hey, hey look at me. You can do this. I love you," Rick said.

"Come on!" I said as Carl started to climb. I let my hand out, and helped Carl climb the rest of the way. I watched Rick swing the doors open, and lead the walkers in.

"Come on! Over here! Lets go, come on!" Rick yelled as the walkers tried to grab at him. Rick stumbled trying to get to the ladder, and quickly started to climb it.

"Carl! Now!" he yelled as he climbed.

"Go!" I also yelled. Carl lit the lighter, and dropped it down on the hay on the ground. Soon, all the walkers were engulfed in flames. The walkers were on fire, but still walking, and trying to get us. This was insane. We all stared in awe, and took out our guns. I started hearing gunshots, so I looked outside to see all the cars driving around and shooting as much walkers. I looked back at Carl and Rick, and then the walkers. The sides were catching on fire and it was getting really hot in farm for the fall.

"Come on," Rick said, moving us over to the window.

"Are we suppose to jump out?" I asked nervously.

"Yes but it's fine I'll jump out first, and I'll catch you both ok?" Rick said. He sat down, and he jumped out, and landed on the wood below the window.

"Carl, come first," Rick said. I could see why he wanted Carl to go first. Carl sat down, and jumped out the window with no problem. Then it was my turn. I sat down, and made sure the picture of my family was in my pocket. And when I felt it I looked over at Carl who had a worried look on his face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, and jumped, this time making sure I didn't scream. I felt Rick catch me and put me down on the wood. We saw the RV drive over, and it was Jimmy who was driving it.

"Hey over here!" Rick called. Jimmy drove over to us, and stopped in front of so we can climb on top.

The walkers started pounding on the windshield of the RV, and the three of us jumped off, Rick shooting walkers. I could hear Jimmy screaming, knowing he didnt make it. I thought how devastated Beth would be, but quickly got out of that thought. We ran through the heard again, the time making a run to the woods.

"Rick!" I yelled as walkers started chasing after me. I took out my gun, and quickly started shooting them as Rick and Carl chased after me. I started to run back over to the house, or the shed or somewhere, trying to get away from the walkers. I never run away from walkers, but that was when I had 2 behind me. Now I have like 20. As I was running, I dropped my gun. I quickly got it back, but the walkers got closer. I ran over to where the cars were. I passed by the now destroyed graves, accidentally running over Sophia's. I made it to the house, thank God Hershel cleared a path.

"Carl!" I heard Lori scream.

"AJ!" I also heard my mother scream. _Oh shit I'm in so much trouble._ I thought.

"Mom!" I yelled. I saw Hershel point a gun at me, but I ran over to the house.

"Mom!" I yelled again when I ran up the stairs, and hugged her.

"Lori, don't worry Carl and Rick are ok they have each other but I got separated," I explained quickly. Beth and Patricia came out of the house, and we started calling Hershel's name.

"Hershel come on we have to go now!" my mom called.

"Hershel! HERSHEL!" Lori screamed. We ran out of time, and next thing I now we were running down the steps, and Patricia got grabbed by a walker.

"No!" Beth screamed as Patricia was being devoured.

"Beth come on!" Lori and I yelled. Lori was now on Beth, trying to make her let go of Patricia's hand by force. Once Beth had let go, Patricia and the walkers fell to the ground, and we ran for the car. Andrea got out, and told us to get in, but then Lori said something and she quickly ran over to somewhere else.

"Dad!" Beth kept screaming to try to get her father. I didn't notice my mom was gone, until we were in T-Dog's truck.

"Mom? Lori where's my mom!" I cried now pulling on her sleeve and T-Dog started to drive.

"AJ she's ok just calm down ok. Andrea is going to get her and get out of here," she said as she tried to calm me down. I started to cry, and Lori did her best to sooth me and Beth.

"They got her! We gotta go!" T-Dog yelled as the walkers were banging on the doors and windows.

"No! We can't! Mom!" I yelled and started to freak out and tried to get out, but Lori held me down.

"Daddy!" Beth also yelled and tried to get out.

"Come on!" T-Dog yelled backing up, and driving away.

"No!" Beth and I cried. I looked back at the farm, the burning barn, and thought about all the people we could have lost today. Mom, Daryl, Carl, Ally, Riker and Glenn. _Everyone_. I couldn't handle it.

—

It was into morning now. My eyes burned and my head hurt. I was crying a lot last night due to losing my mom and probably Daryl. Again I lost my whole family. First my real, then my adoptive. I just can't have a family can I?

"We need to turn back," Lori said as she had her arm around Beth.

"Strait back to that heard? I don't think so," T-Dog snapped.

"Back to the highway Rick will be there. That's where we had our first break down," Lori explained.

"Look we're going east for the coast we should have done that since the start. Look we have a chance to get out of here in one piece," T-Dog said still driving, but he did speed up a little.

"I've got to find Carl he got out with somebody-"

"I hate to say it but there on there own," T-Dog said. My blood started to boil, and I felt so angry.

"We need to go back for them! I don't give a near DAMN of what you want to do! Just turn the car back around!" I yelled, kind of waking everyone up.

"Look I'm sorry we can't go back it suicide!" T-Dog snapped.

"Fine then let me out of the car," Lori said getting Beth off her shoulder, and opening the car door while we were driving.

"Woah!" T-Dog yelled as he slammed the breaks.

"Lori!" I yelled as I tried to hold so she doesn't fall out.

"You either go back or let us out!" Lori said strictly. T-Dog had a sour look on his face and then started to drive down the dirt road back to the highway. Lori shut the door, and got back in the truck.

"You're out of your damn minds!" he yelled. We drove down the roads in silents. We passed by some walkers, but they weren't a big threat like the heard. But when we were half way to the highway, we saw Glenn and Maggie's car with Ally and Riker. We followed them to the highway, also meeting up with mom and Daryl. I was so excited and couldn't wait to get out of the car. We came up to the highway, and saw that Carl, Rick and Hershel had Made into the highway as well. We got out of the cars, and began to reunite.

"Mom! Daddy!" I yelled as I ran up to Carol and Daryl. Mom got down, and she gave me a huge hug, and Daryl joined in after a while.

"I was so worried," mom said into my ear.

"Me too," I said crying again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have run off like that."

"It's alright. Just don't do it again ya hear me?" Daryl said.

"Yes Daryl," I smiled. When I was done hugging them, I ran up to Ally and Riker, and Ally looked like she was crying herself.

"Are you ok?" I asked them.

"Yeah we're fine we were with Glenn and Maggie. Are _you_ ok?" Riker asked.

"I'm fine. I thought I lost you guys," I said hugging them again.

"Us too," Ally said sniffling.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go see Glenn," I said.

"That's a new one," Riker smirked.

"Oh shut up," I said giving him a small laugh. I walked up to Glenn and Maggie, and said hi to them. Then I ran up to Carl who was behind one of the cars alone. He held out him arms and let me hug him.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I notice the blood on his neck, and got really worried.

"I'm fine. I'm really sorry about getting separated. I tried to get you back but to many walkers," he said. I felt my heart start beating like crazy.

"It's ok. I was really scared though. You were a lot braver then me. Why are you back here all alone?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just want to be alone," he said.

"Oh…I'll leave you alone then," I said and started to walk away until Carl pulled me back.

"No it's ok. And here," Carl said handing me a note. I opened it and read it in my head.

_AJ-_

_Im sorry I hurt your feelings. I hope you can forgive me. I realized I liked you when Sophia came out of the barn. At that moment I realized you have always been there for me, and I want to always be there for you, and I want to be the one you can go to cry, and hug when you feel upset. I want some one as brilliant as you. If you think it's to late, I understand. I just want to let you know that I love you. _

_-Carl_

I felt my heart race a lot more and butterflies. My face got red, and I looked up to Carl who's face was looked at the ground. I refilled the note and hugged him by his surprise.

"I love you too," I said quietly. He smiled, and we walked back to where the group was, not telling anyone.

"I say we go east," T-Dog said.

"We should stay off the main roads. The bigger the roads, the more walkers like this asshole right here. I got 'em," Daryl said pointing his crossbow at the walkers head, and shot it through it's eye.

"Let's get going then," Rick said. Rick, Lori, T-Dog and all the other kids and I got into the suburban, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, and Beth were in the SUV and Daryl and mom was on his motorcycle. Before we left, I took one last look at Sophia's name on the windshield, and pushed up my headband. We drove away leaving everything behind.

—

Rick honked the horn when we were on E, and everyone had to stop.

"You out?" Daryl asked.

"We're runnin' on fumes," Rick said.

"We can't stay here," Maggie said.

"But we can't fit in one car," Glenn added.

"So we'll make a gas run in the morning," Rick snapped.

"So we'll stay here for the night?" mom asked.

"I'm freezing!" Carl said to Lori.

"Yeah I'm kind of cold too," I said to Lori quietly.

"We'll build a fire, ok?" she said. She gave me her sweatshirt, and she gave Carl one of Rick's.

"Let's go out and find some fire wood. I only have so many arrows, how we doin' on ammo?," Daryl said loading his crossbow.

"Not enough."

"We'll we can't just sit here," Maggie said.

"We'll make a camp here and in the morning we'll set out to find some gas and supplies,"

"Glenn and I can go now," Maggie suggested.

"No. Last thing we need is someone being stranded without a car," Rick said strictly.

"Rick were stranded now," Glenn said.

"But at least we have each other," Rick said sounding really aggravated now. "I wasn't sure if we were gonna find each other but we did and let's keep it that way."

"Rick, look around. There's walkers everywhere, they're migrating," Glenn said.

"Then we'll find some shelter some place to hold up," Rick said. "A place to hold up, a place to build ourselves together to make a _life_ together. I know it's out there we just have to find it!" Rick said losing all his patients.

"Even if we find a place safe, and were sure, how do you know we can keep it like that? Look at the farm. We fooled ourselves that it was safe. And look what happened," Maggie said.

"We won't make that mistake again," Hershel said. I looked at Carl, who was shivering, and looked at Ally and Riker, and Riker was giving Ally his coat.

"We'll make camp over there and head out on the break of day," Rick said pointing to where the bridge was.

"What if walkers come through? Or another group like Randell's?" I asked.

"You know we found Randell right?" Riker asked.

"Yeah but he wasn't bit," Daryl said.

"How's that possible?" Beth asked.

"Maybe he was scratched?" I suggested.

"No not scratches either," Ally said.

"Rick what hell is going on?" Lori asked turning to Rick.

"Shane killed Randell like he always wanted to," Daryl said.

"Then the heard got him?" Lori asked Rick. It was really quiet then.

"We're all infected," Rick said. Everyone looked at him with a confused look.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me what ever it is, we all carry it,"

"And you didn't say anything?" mom asked.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick asked.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Glenn asked.

"I wasn't sure. You saw how crazy that mo-"

"That wasn't your call! When I found the walkers in the barn I told cause I thought it's be the best for everyone," Glenn said getting mad himself.

"I just thought I'd be best if everyone didn't know," Rick said. Everyone stared at Rick. Why would he keep something like that from us! That's why Shane was a walker, he wasn't bit! But how did he doe then? Rick walked away, and Lori followed him. I grabbed Carl's hand and walked over to the car.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You didn't know either, did you?" I asked.

"No. I probably would've told you," he said.

"Oh ok. Come on we should go find some fire wood," I said. We walked up to the outside of the woods, and picked up as many sticks we could find. It was really cold out. I think tomorrow is the first day of December. If it is, tomorrow is Cody's 5 birthday.

"Are you cold?" Carl asked me. "You only have a small sweatshirt."

"Yeah a little. But I think I'll be ok," I said picking up more sticks. Carl walked over, and took the sticks out of my hand, and put it in his.

"Let's head back and make that fire. It's getting dark," Carl said. We started walking back to the group, and saw everyone start going to the site. Ally and Beth got the rocks, and we all set it up, and made the fire.

Rick was out somewhere, and I was sitting with Riker and Carl by the fire. All the adults were talking about 'Taking our chances' and 'Rick being a better leader'. I think Rick's fine, I just don't think he should've kept a secret like that from us. Then all of a sudden there was a rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Could be anything. A raccoon. A possum,"

"A walker," Glenn said adding to Daryl's sentence.

"What are we doing here? It's not safe here," mom said as Rick walked back to the camp.

"Which way?" Daryl asked.

"Back the way we came," Beth answered.

"The last thing we need is everyone running around in the dark. We don't have the vehicles. It's best if we all stick together," Rick said. I heard another branch snap, and I looked over to where it came from, and looked at Rick.

"Don't panic," Hershel said.

"I'm not sitting here waiting for another heard to blow through!" Maggie said holding her shotgun with a firmer grip.

"Neither am I," I said. Carl grabbed my hand, and my mom walked over to me.

"We need to move. Now."

"We're not goin' anywhere!" Rick said.

"Do _something_!" mom begged.

"I _am_ doing something! I'm keeping this group alive! I've been doing this all along. I didn't _ask_ for this! I killed my best friend for you people for Christ sake!" Rick yelled.

Carl let go of my hand and cried into in mother, and Carol knelt down and held me and Ally. Rick killed Shane?

"You all saw how he was like. How he pushed me. How he compromised us. How he threatened us. He staged that whole Randell thing, just to put a bullet in my back! He gave me no choice! He was my friend but he came after me! My hands are clean!" Rick said again looking at Lori.

"Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. Maybe theres a safe place, or maybe I'm just fooling myself again," Rick said looking at Maggie.

"Why don't you go find out yourself! Send me a postcard! Go on there's the door. You go and we'll see how better you get. No takers? Fine. But if your staying, lets get one thing strait."

I looked at Carl who was trying to stop crying and then I looked up at my mom.

"This isn't a democracy anymore," Rick said and walked away.

—

**YES! I'm FINALLY DONE WITH SEASON 2! Did you like it :) Hahaha like I said I'm writing during the 8 months so you must wait for season 3 more! HAHAHA I'm evil :) Ok please Review! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	28. Another Author Note

**OH MY GOD I LOVE CAMPING BUT IT REALLY TIRES ME OUT! Sorry...but I have good news :) Because I'm so nice and I love you all, if you would like I will skip the eight months! Nothing really happened, but she went missing for a month I didn't really have any ideas so I guess it's a good thing that I'm skipping it. So scince school is starting, (7th grade DX) that means I won't be able to update a lot but I'll try. The next chapter will be up hopefully today or tomorrow! Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
